L'année de tous les plaisirs
by Ginny W25
Summary: 1er Septembre,11h00,gare de King's Cross voie 9 3/4, une Lily Evans apparait,métamorphosée de la pointe de ses escarpins Miu Miu jusqu'à sa toute nouvelle coupe de cheveux...Lily, une rousse séduisante entourée de mystère et prête à tout pour tout avoir
1. Chapter 1

PDV de Lily Evans:

-LILY!!Dépêches-toi enfin!Ton père t'attend !

-J'arrive m'man,j'arrive...

Je finissais d'appliquer mon mascara sur mes longs cils déjà recourbé avant d'ajouter une fine couche de gloss sur lèvres pour une bouche gourmande et sensuelle.

J'inspectais mon visage dans le miroir de masalle de bain, à la recherche d'un quelconque défaut puis, satisfaite de mon reflet, je filais dans ma chambre.

J'attrapais mes escarpins Miu Miu que j'enfilais d'un geste expert puis j'avançais vers l'immense miroir de ma chambre où j'examinais ma tenue.

Ma mini jupe en jeans Chloé m'arrivait à mi-cuisse, mettant ainsi en valeur mes longues et fines jambes bien bronzées et bien galbées.  
Son bustier vert anis Prada dévoilait ses épaules et sa peau légèrement dorée par un été soleil et montrait un ventre parfaitement plat et ses jolies courbes, tout en soulignant un sublime décolleté.

Je saisis ma grosse valise noire et mon nouveau sac de voyage Louis Vuitton monogrammé que je posai négligemment sur mon épaule.

Je tirai ma grosse valise dans le couloir puis une fois arrivé en haut des escaliers j'essayais de porter ma valise tout en conservant mon équilibre.

Je dis bien « essayer » car au bout de trois minutes, je n'avais descendu que deux marches et j'étais déjà essoufflée.

Marrez-vous, mais essayez donc de porter une valise qui pèse une tonne (bien plus que moi, je tiens à le préciser! A se demander c'qui a dedans...)dans les escaliers, perché sur des escarpins de dix centimètres... et après vous m'en direz des nouvelles.  
Rira bien qui rira le dernier!

Cette valise pesait une tonne, à croire que j'avais emporté mes lingots d'or avec moi!  
Du haut des escaliers, j'entendais déjà mon père souffler et soupirer d'impatience dans le hall.

Aussi, pour activer la cadence, je sortis ma baguette et lançais un « Locomotor Mortis » bien placé.  
En deux temps trois mouvements, mes bagages furent installé dans le hall près de mon père et je pus enfin dévaler les escaliers librement.  
Comme quoi, la magie ça aide!

Je rangeai ma baguette pour éviter à Pétimoche, le si joli surnom de ma soeur, une jolie crise cardiaque, même si soit dit en passant, ça ne m'aurait pas déranger!

Mon père entendit mes talons claquer dans les escaliers et s'exclama d'une voix forte:

-Eh ben!C'est pas trop tôt!

Lorsque j'arrivais vers lui, je le vis ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer tout en m'inspectant du regard:

-Cette jupe n'est pas un peu courte?demanda-t-il.

-Ah bon?Tu trouve?Moi je la trouvais un peu longue!dis-je malicieusement.

Il mit sa main devant ses yeux en soupirant d'un air tragique en marmonnant des mots dans sa barbe dont je compris seulement:

« Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, vraiment fou, garçons, profiter, regarder... »

Je pouffais discrètement de rire, puis l'embrassait sur la joue:

-Tu pourrais aller mettre mes bagages dans la voiture?Je vais dire au revoir à maman.

-D'accord!

J'allai dans la cuisine où je savais que ma mère m'attendait.Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me sourit:

-Tu es magnifique ma puce!Tu vas tous les craquer...me dit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

-Mais j'y compte bien!répondis-je sur le même ton.

-Amuse-toi bien et profite de ta jeunesse tant qu'il est encore temps!Mais pas trop de bêtises...hein?

-Je ne peux rien te promettre!répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je la serrai affectueusement dans mes bras et je filais avant qu'elle ne fonde en larmes.

Chaque année j'y avais le droit!  
D'abord deux trois larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles, puis elle me serrait dans ses bras à m'en étouffer.  
Puis les larmes s'accentuaient, et pour elle fondait littéralement en larmes dans mes bras.  
Surtout que quand elle commence à pleurer, on ne peux plus l'arrêter.Une vraie fontaine!  
J'étais arrivé dans le hall, prête à partir lorsque ma sœur m'interpela:

-Alors le monstre...on s'en va déjà? Me lança-t-elle méchamment.

-Que veux-tu!Plus tu es loin de moi et mieux je me porte!répondis-je du tac au tac.  
Et varies un peu tes insultes!Parce que je commence à me faire du souci pour toi!A croire que tu as un bien maigre vocabulaire!

-Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi!Espèce de sale...

-Monstre?la coupai-je.Exactement ce que je dissais!Un si maigre vocabulaire!Déplorable, vraiment!Toi me traite de monstre, t'es tu seulement regardé dans un miroir?Non?Parce qu'en attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui ait un coup de girafe et des dents de cheval!Et moi, je ne me fais pas surnommer « Pétimoche » ou encore « la bécasse » par tous les mioches du quartier.Papa m'attend,je ferais mieux d' y aller vu que je perds mon temps avec toi!Alors bye-bye « Pétimoche », lui dis-je d'un ton mielleux en insistant bien sur son surnom hideux.

Et sans lui le temps de me répondre ou d'ajouter quelque chose, je passais devant elle, la tête haute et la démarche assurée.

Je traversai l'entrée et me rendit vers la voiture de mon père, une Ferrari gris métallisé toutes options comprise.  
Une fois que je fus assise, je laissais un sourire victorieux étirer mes lèvres.  
Le fameux sourire victorieux que j'arborais à chaque fois que je réussissais à fermer la grande gueule de ma sœur.

Mon père soupira lorsqu'il vit ledit sourire sur mes lèvres,imaginant déjà ses filles se lancer des piques plus méchantes les unes que les autres à la figure.  
Eh oui, se dit-il philosophiquement,il y a des choses qu'on ne peux pas changer!

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture garée sur le parking de la gare de King's Cross sous l'admiration des passants moldus (ben oui, une Ferrari, quand même!), mes bagages et Kitty Minky dans son panier (mon suberbe chat persan)posé sur un chariot, je fis mes adieux à mon père.

Je l'embrassai sur les deux joues et l'étreignit tout en supportant les habituels « Travaille bien,Bonne année scolaire,pas trop de bêtises ».

J'allais vers les voies 9 et 10 et je traversais le mur qui me mena au quai 9 ¾.

Lorsque je fus sur le quai, je remarquai que presque tous les regards masculins étaient posé sur moi.  
Je vis des regards appréciateurs, curieux et admirateurs et j'entendis même quelques sifflements sur mon passage.

Je vis un groupe de fille de 7ème année me regarder d'un air totalement admiratif,comme si j'étais la 8 ème merveille du monde...  
Je voyais des autres se pousser du coude tout en me désignant, des autres parler avec agitation en me regardant.

Ils ne m'avaient pas reconnu c'était sûr et tant mieux!Ils tomberaient de haut en apprenant que cette fille si belle et si canon (ben oui, faut bien l'avouer!) n'était autre que moi Lily Evans.  
J'avais changé.énormément changé même.

La miss-je-sais-tout et la miss-préfète-parfaite s'était évaporée pour laisser la place à une belle jeune fille heureuse et avide de s'amuser et de vivre sa vie.

J'étais quelqu'un d'autre, je me sentais bien, je me sentais belle, sexy et ...désirée.

Pour une fois, j'étais l'objet de tous les regards et sans vouloir paraitre nombriliste, j'adorai ça.

J'avais énormément changé physiquement.J'étais méconnaissable.

J'avais maigri, ma silhouette avait changé, j'avais perdu le corps de l'adolescente pour celui d'une femme, j'avais gagné un superbe décolleté, j'avais grandi de plusieurs centimètres pendant l'été et j'avais changé de coiffure.  
Changé de coiffure, de look, la totale quoi!

J'avais troqué mon indomptable tignasse de boucles auburn contre une chevelure lisse et soyeuse aux reflets légèrement dorés le soleil.

Mon visage avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance pour laisser apparaitre le visage d'une femme radieuse et sure d'elle.

Mes yeux, que je considérais comme mon meilleur atout, brillaient de malice et étincelait de ce vert si semblable à des émeraudes.

Et puis je me maquillais à présent, légèrement certes, mais le crayon et le mascara étaient des outils magiques pour accentuer la couleur de mes yeux.

« Tout est dans le regard »m'avait confié un jour ma mère.

Ma garde-robe avait changé du tout au tout.Bien qu'avant je m'habillais déjà dans les marques célèbres et chères moldues, je portais des habits classiques et sobre, rien de bien gai en somme.

Maintenant, j'aimai porter des vêtements colorés, branchés et moulant.

J'aimais montrer et mettre en valeur mon corps parce que j'en étais fière.  
J'étais fière de dévoiler mes jambes fines et interminables en portant des mini short ou des mini jupes, fière de ma poitrine grâce à laquelle je pouvais porter des décolletés avantageux.

Je savais que j'avais de la chance d'être aussi bien faite sans mauvaise prétention de ma part.

Alors je jubilais en attendant le moment où ils sauraient qui je suis.Après tout, j'avais bien supporté leurs remarques désobligeantes pendant presque six ans, alors j'avais bien le droit de m'accorder le plaisir de voir leur visage décomposé lorsqu'il saurait que je suis Lily Evans.

Je n'avais pas seulement changé pour prouver aux autres qui j'étais mais aussi pour moi.

Car depuis la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, j'avais pris conscience que même dans le monde magique personne n'est éternel.  
Chaque jour peut être le dernier alors autant se faire plaisir et profiter de chaque instant que la vie nous offre.

J'avais envie de m'amuser et j'avais compris que ce n'était pas en restant cloitré dans une bibliothèque à lire des bouquins poussiéreux toute la sainte journée que j'allai m'éclater.

Que ce soit clair, je n'avais pas l'intention de « délaisser » mes études, mais je voulais m'éclater.  
Et j'avais compris cela, grâce aux Maraudeurs, qu'on pouvait avoir d'excellentes notes tout en s'éclatant un max.

C'était ma dernière année à Poudlard et foi de Lily Evans, j'étais plus décidée que jamais à en profiter.

Surtout que j'avais appris que James Potter avait renoncé à moi, ce qui voulait dire que j'étais enfin libre.Libre de pouvoir draguer tous les beaux gosses de Poudlard y compris Sirius Black.

Sirius Black,le garçon que j'aimais secrètement depuis deux ans.  
Deux ans où jamais je n'avais pu tenter quelque chose pour plusieurs raisons.

Premièrement, cet imbécile de James Potter était soit disant tombé amoureux de moi!Et bien que je m'en fiche comme de l'an quarante, son meilleur ami se trouvait être Sirius Black.

Deuxièmement,je savais par Rémus, mon meilleur ami masculin, que la chose à laquelle tenait le plus Sirius était son amitié avec Potter qu'il considérait comme son « frère ».  
Et donc, même si Sirius aurait eu des sentiments pour moi, ce qui était hautement improbable, il n'aurait rien tenté avec moi par égard pour son « frère ».

Troisièmement, Marlène McKinnon, une de mes meilleures amies, était amoureuse de Sirius depuis des années, et je me voyais mal sortir avec lui tout en sachant que je pourrais faire du mal à mon amie.

Et quatrièmement, Sirius Black n'avait que des conquêtes d'un soir et ne s'attachait jamais à une fille.Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un, toujours d'après Rémus.  
Et moi, je ne voulais pas être une de ces filles qu'il collectionnait et dont il ne se souvenait plus le nom le lendemain.Non.Moi je voulais être LA fille.

Je voulais être la fille qui hanterait ses nuits, la fille qui le rendrait fou de désir, celle qu'il aimerait et pour qui il pourrait donner sa vie si elle le lui demandait.

Pour toutes ces raisons, je n'avais jamais osé tenté ma chance, et ça me faisait mal.

C'était un combat constant entre mon corps et mon cœur qui ne désiraient être qu'au près de lui, et mon esprit qui m'interdisait toute relation amoureuse avec lui.Un combat constant et silencieux, car je n'avais jamais avoué à Marlène que j'aimais également Sirius.

Je consultais l'horloge du regard.Il était 10h30 j'avais donc encore une bonne demi-heure d'heure pour retrouver mes amies et trouver un compartiment de libre.

Je m'avançais vers le Poudlard Express d'un pas assuré lorsque je fus accosté par Amos Diggory un séduisant Poufsouffle, que j'avais déjà remarqué à Poudlard.

-Bonjour!me dit-il avec un sourire.Puis-je aider une jolie demoiselle à porter ses bagages?

-Bien sûr!lui répondis-je en lui décochant un de mes célèbres sourires charmeur.

Il s'empara de mes bagages(et je le vis grimacer lorsqu'il souleva ma lourde valise)alors que je tenais Kitty Minky dans mes bras et nous montâmes ensemble dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment libre.

Une fois que ce fut, je laissais Kitty Minky dans le compartiment et nous sommes redescendus sur le quai où je continuai à être observé de tous.  
Je n'y prêtai pas attention et je fis un bisou sur la joue d'Amos.

-Merci beaucoup!C'était vraiment gentil de ta part de m'aider à porter mes valises.

-C'était un plaisir...Enfait je manque à tous mes devoirs.

Il se mit à genou(si si je vous jure, à genou en plein milieu du quai)et me fit un baisemain.

Il se releva rapidement et me dit d'un ton séducteur:

-Amos Diggory pour vous servir.

Je m'approchai de lui d'une démarche féline et sensuelle en le regardant dans les yeux, je lui murmurai à l'oreille d'une voix rauque et sexy:

-Lily Evans.C'était un plaisir.

Puis je m'éloignai de lui,consciente d'être l'objet de tous les regards.

J'allais m'appuyer contre le mur du quai,à l'opposé d'où se trouvait Amos et je constatai avec ravissement, qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et qu'il me fixait, ses yeux gris remplis de désir.  
Et d'un.

Je détournai le regard et scrutai la foule à la recherche de mes amies et de mes potentiels petits amis.

PDV Sirius:Black:

Une nouvelle année commence et je sais d'hors et déjà qu'elle sera bien meilleure que les précédentes.

D'une part parce que ce sera la dernière mais aussi parce que James a renoncé à Lily.

Cette nouvelle m'a rendu si heureux que j'en aurai pleuré de joie, mais je ne l'ai fais bien évidemment!

Pas que je n'aime pas Lily, non,bien au contraire!  
J'avais toujours été attiré par elle.

Je la savais différente des autres filles.Elle était si intelligente, si belle avec ses boucles auburn et ses beaux yeux verts!Et puis, elle ne bavait sur mon passage, elle était franche et direct.

Et puis elle était si généreuse et gentille!Et je la respectais d'autant plus car elle avait accepté Rémus même en sachant qu'il était Loup-Garou.

J'avais commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour elle, au début de ma quatrième année.Mes sentiments s'accroissaient de plus en plus avec le temps.J'étais effrayé par la vitesse à laquelle il se développait.

Oui, moi Sirius Black, avait peur.C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait et la situation m'échappait.  
Avant que je n'ai pu faire face à mes sentiments, James en est tombé amoureux.

Il a commencé à la clamer sous tous les toits.J'ai cru que c'était encore un de ses flirt qu'il avait d'habitude alors je ne lui ai rien dit.J'attendais que ça lui passe.

Et puis je me suis rendu compte après un mois que c'était autre chose.Il l'aimait vraiment.J'étais malheureux.Je m'étais promis de ne jamais tomber amoureux et pour la première fois de ma vie que je l'étais, je ne pouvais pas vivre mon amour au grand jour.

Je ne pouvais pas trahir celui que je considérais comme mon frère pour elle et lui dire

« désolé mon pote mais Lily je l'ai vue le premier et je l'aime! ».

j'ai vu que la situation m'échappait.J'en étais arrivé au point où lorsque je la voyais avec un garçon, je serrai les poings, j'étais jaloux lorsqu'elle adressait des sourires radieux à Rémus.

Parfois même je le détestais d'avoir réussi à être si proche d'elle alors que moi...

J'ai eu peur que Rémus ne se doute de quelque chose pendant un certain temps.  
Il m'avait surpris à plusieurs reprise la regarder fixement travailler, la regarder rire.

C'était comme s'il savait mais qu'il ne savait quoi me dire.Il n'avait rien dit mais son regard se faisait soupçonneux.

J'ai essayé d'étouffer les soupçons et de l'oublier en sortant avec d'autres filles.

Elles défilaient les unes après les autres,sans qu'elles ne m'intéressent vraiment.Je me fichaient d'elles,celle que je voulais était Lily.

Mais je m'imposait leur présence pour m'éloigner de Lily.Je me disais qu'avec le temps je l'oublierais...

Mais la vérité était qu'elle m'obsédait 24h/24h.  
Rien que son nom me faisait frissonner de plaisir et agripper plus fort ma baguette magique de ma main droite glissante de sueur dans ma poche...

Elle était si belle que j'avais des crampes à l'estomac chaque fois que je laissais mes pensées vagabonder vers elle.  
Elle était si parfaite que j'avais du mal à croire qu'elle existait vraiment , si inaccessible qu'elle ne se rendait que plus attirante à ses yeux.

Elle était le fruit défendu en quelque sorte.Mais elle était plus que ça.Elle incarnait et il avait la conviction qu'elle incarnerait toujours la fille de ses rêves.

La jalousie.Le remord.La peur.

Voilà ce que je ressentais lorsque je voyais que James tentait quelque chose avec elle.  
J'étais alors heureux lorsque j'ai vu qu'elle le rejetait. Je me disais qu'il y avait peut-être une chance qu'elle ne lui tombe pas dans les bras.  
Je pleurais presque de joie quand elle le giflait.

Mais quand j'ai vu comment réagissait James, je me suis sentis mal.J'étais me sentais si mal de ressentir du bonheur lorsque tout allait mal pour lui et qu'il était aussi malheureux que les pierres!

J'étais heureux,égoïste alors que comme Rémus j'aurai du l'aider à surmonter sa peine.  
Combien de fois me suis-je dit que je ne méritait pas son amitié?Combien de fois?

Je ne le sais pas.

Je me trouvais minable,hypocrite.

Quel soulagement avait été pour moi cette nouvelle.J'allais enfin retrouver le James d'avant.J'allais enfin pouvoir tenter quelque chose avec Lily sans risquer notre amitié.

Je soupçonnais toujours Rémus de se douter de quelque chose mais je n'étais sûr de rien.

-Hé!Sirius!Réveille-toi un peu!Faut se bouger, les moldus nous regardent bizarrement!SIRIUS!me cria James.

-Ouais, ouais c'est bon!marmonnais-je.

Je traversais à sa suite la barrière magique et me retrouvais sur le quai 9 ¾ en face de l'habituelle locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express.

Rémus arriva peu après nous et nous rejoignit moi et James.Je vis les regards bavant d'admiration de nos groupies mais je m'en fichais.

Et puis j'ai remarqué que tous le monde nous regardait, filles et garçons confondus.

-Hé Lunard!Toi qui sait toujours tout, dis-moi pourquoi...

Je me tournai vers lui et je m'interrompit lorsque j'aperçus une déesse.

Oui, oui, une déesse.

Une fille absolument magnifique, une vraie déesse.Et il était rare que j'utilise de tels mots pour une fille autre que Lily.

Elle était diaboliquement belle et sexy tout en restant classe.Elle ne se pavanait pas devant tous le monde et semblait chercher quelqu'un.J'espérais que ce soit moi.

Voilà la fille parfaite!La fille qui m'aiderait à oublier Lily Evans.

Je me tournais vers James, un sourire béat flottant sur mes lèvres et les yeux brillants.  
Il me regardait bizarrement.

-Oula!Patmol!Tu es sûr que ça va?T'avais le même sourire la dernière fois que t'as rencontré Tamara Molina (la plus célèbre top model sorcière).Je te la piquerai pas promis.ricana-t-il.

-Tu me le promet?Tu me la piquera pas?

-Promis.Allez montre moi qui te met dans un tel état!

-Là!dis-je en lui tournant la tête dans la direction de ma belle déesse.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et la siffla d'un air admirateur.

Je lui filai un coup de coude dans les côtes et lui dit:

-N'y pense même pas.Je l'ai vu le premier!

-Mais...

-Tu as promis Cornedrue.

Il me regarda d'un air dépité en me faisant les puppy eyes.J'aurais pas du lui apprendre ça.

-Non sa marchera pas Corn'!Tu as promis.

-Bon d'accord!capitula-t-il dépité.  
Mais dis-moi...C'est qui ct'e bombe?

-Aucune idée...mais ce que j'sais c'est qu'elle est vraiment canon...répondis-je

-Vise moi un peu ces jambes...me dit-il.Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau!

-Et moi alors?Tu m'oublies?dis-je faussement indigné.

-Bien sûr que non Patmol mais elle a une de ses pairesde jambes...tu peux pas rivaliser avec elle Pat'.

-Et toi qu'est-ce que t'en pense Lunard...?demandais-je.

Je le vis la regarder puifroncer les sourcils et plisser les yeux.Puis il sembla surpris et il arbora son fameux sourire en coin.Sourire que je déteste car cela veut dire qu'il sait quelque chose que j'ignore.

-J'en pense que vous savez pas de qui vous parler...

-Tu la connais?C'est qui?Pis d'abord qu'est-ce qui te prend de nous cacher un canon comme CA?

-C'est Lily...

-Quoi?

-Lily Evans...

J'écarquillai les yeux et le regarda interloqué.

-Tu rigole?demandai-je.

-Pas le moins du monde.me répondit-il.

Je me retournais mais constatai avec déception qu'elle n'était plus là.

Rémus me regarda et se mit à rire.Je lui lançais un regard noir qui le fit rire encore plus.

Il s'arrêta seulement de rire, lorsque deux mains surgirent de nul par et se posèrent sur ses yeux.  
Je ne voyais pas la personne car Rémus était plus grand qu'elle.

-Qui c'est?lui demanda une voix.

-Lily, je sais que c'est toi!

Elle enleva ses mains des yeux de Lunard qui se bougea sur le côté pour mieux l'observer.  
Il arbora ce petit sourire qui semble dire

« Tu vois, j'avais raison! »que j'aurai aimé lui faire ravaler.

-Roooo!C'est nul!Ca marche jamais avec toi!lui dit-elle d'un ton boudeur.

Remus lui fit un bisou sur la joue et elle lui sourit.  
Alors c'était vraiment Lily!Elle était encore plus belle, plus désirable qu'à l'habitude.C'était...ma déesse.

Elle se tourna alors vers moi et James:

-Bonjour les garçons!Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances?nous demanda-t-elle.

-Euh...oui...géniales...vraiment cool!bafouillais-je lamentablement.

-Pareil!dis James dans un souffle.

-Et toi Mumus?demanda-t-elle

-Extra!

-Dites vus avez pas vu les filles?Je les cherche depuis un moment déjà!

-Elles sont montées dans le train!lui dit Remus.

-Bon ben, je vais les rejoindre alors!A toute à l'heure alors!

Elle nous adressa un sourire rayonnant qui fit faire un looping à mon cœur et s'éloigna.  
Je la vis monter dans le train.

Whaou!Je savais pas qu'elle avait les dents aussi blanches!pensai-je.

Le train se mit alors à cracher des volutes de fumée blanches.

-Il faut y aller!nous fit remarquer Rémus.

James et moi avons acquiescé et nous nous sommes écriés en chœur:  
-En avant pour de nouvelles aventures!Poudlard prend garde à toi!


	2. Chapter 2

Après avoir été faire un p'tit bonjour aux garçons, je montais dans le train et me remis à la recherche des filles. J'entrai dans plusieurs compartiments mais ni Dorcas, Marlène ou Alice ne s'y trouvait.

Légèrement frustrée je me décidai à rentrer dans mon propre compartiment lorsque sans savoir comment, je me retrouvais dans celui des Serpentards de 7ème année. Génial…

Je me fis siffler par Rosier, Lestrange et Malefoy…Beurk!

Goyle, Crabbe, Nott, Mulciber, et Rookwood me reluquèrent de haut en bas sans rien dire. Je croisais le regard de Rogue. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Et merde, il m'avait reconnu!

Bien trop perspicace pour son propre bien celui-là!Et dire que j'étais amie avec lui…Enfin bref, s'il disait qui j'étais, j'étais foutue!  
Et à une contre neuf je n'avais aucune chance!

-Quoi? T'as jamais vu une fille? Lui demandais-je hargneusement.

Il m'avait quand même traité de sang de bourbe l'année passée, il ne méritait que ma haine ce gros tas de cheveux gras!

Ses soi-disant "amis" ricanèrent, l'empêchant ainsi de me répondre.

Malefoy se leva, s'approcha de moi, passa un bras autour de mes épaules (pitié! Son parfum était si fort qu'il me donnait mal à la tête! ), et me dit d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle et qui était bien plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire:

-Tu es nouvelle ?

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il enchaîna:

-Une fille aussi belle et qui a autant de répartie que toi a forcément sa place à Serpentard…c'est la meilleure maison dans laquelle tu puisse tomber!Comme ça, je pourrais peut-être te tenir compagnie…qui sait? Nous deux est peut-être le début d'une grande histoire…

Je me défis de son étreinte et répliqua:

-Malheureusement pour toi je ne suis pas nouvelle!Et je ne suis surtout pas assez stupide pour tenter quoi que ce soit avec toi Malefoy! Tu dois vraiment être tomber bien bas pour te mettre à draguer des Gryffondors!Ah et tu devrais prendre des cours de drague parce que c'était franchement… (Je marquai un temps de pause) pathétique!Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais…c'est tout comme!

Sur ce, je marchai direction la sortie, tout en me revisualisant l'expression et la couleur très pâle qu'avait pris le visage de Malefoy lorsque je lui avais appris que j'étais une Gryffondore.

J'entendis la remarque que Rosier fit à Malefoy:

-C'est ce qu'on appelle se prendre un vent! Lui dit-il de sa grosse voix.

J'entendis les ricanements des autres Serpentards. Je fermais la porte du compartiment mais j'entendis tout de même quelques bribes de conversations:

-Et toi qui te moquais de Severus…ajouta Lestrange.

Nouvelle crise d'hilarité.

Je m'éloignais de la porte, ravie d'avoir pu fermer la grande gueule de cette fouine de Malefoy!Ma revanche, son humiliation… et devant ses amis qui plus est!

J'en étais là dans mes pensées lorsque je crus apercevoir Dorcas entrer dans un compartiment. Je poussais la porte et la refermais derrière moi, puis je me plantais devant Dorcas.

Elle me regarda d'un air interrogateur du genre " Qu'es-ce que tu fous là?" et me regarda de haut en bas avant de me dire d'une voix empreinte d'exaspération:

-Ecoute!Je n'ai pas fait exprès de tomber sur Potter tout à l'heure. C'était un accident! Un A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T ! Je ne veux pas sortir avec lui, je ne l'aime pas et ce n'était pas une technique de drague! C'est bon? Tu es contente? Tu peux partir maintenant!

Apparemment, elle me prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Bien décidée à me jouer d'elle je fis une parfaite imitation de Crissy, une fille très mais alors très superficielle et vraiment gourde.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine en prenant un air mécontent et je haussai les sourcils:

-Ah oui? Eh bien moi, je ne te crois pas!dis-je d'une voix plus aiguë que la mienne. Tu es une… tu n'es qu'une gourgandine! Et James Potter est à moi! Si tu t'approches encore une fois de lui d'un peu trop près, je t'assure que ça va mal aller pour toi! Dis-je en plissant les yeux pour me rendre menaçante.

Je la vis souffler d'impatience et de colère, ben oui faut l'avouer quand je veux je peux devenir vraiment très chiante, avant de serrer les poings si fort que j'en entendis ses doigts craquer!

-Ecoute moi bien, une bonne fois pour toute! JE-N'-AIME-PAS-JAMES-POTTER! Dit-elle en haussant le ton et en détachant chaque syllabes.

Seulement, voyez-vous, quand je décide d'emmerder quelqu'un, je ne le fais pas à moitié…

-JE-NE-TE-CROIS-PAS! Répondis-je sur le même ton.

Elle leva les mains au ciel tout en lâchant un cri de désespoir et d'exaspération. Elle commençait à rougir de frustration et je dois dire que la tête qu'elle faisait était si comique que je sus que je n'allais pas tenir.

N'y résistant plus, je me jetai à son cou, et l'enlaçai amicalement avant d'exploser d'un rire trop longtemps contenu.

Elle recula d'un pas en me regardant d'un air légèrement terrifié:

-Lily?!

J'acquiesçai à défaut de pouvoir parler et je continuai de rire avant de me jeter à son cou une deuxième fois. Elle répondit à mon étreinte, et se recula pour mieux m'observer. Je continuai à rire.

-Tu es folle!Complètement folle, ma parole! Me dit-elle.

-Je…sais!Je croyais… que tu l'avais…compris depuis…le temps! Dis-je entre deux éclats de rire.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi! Rouspéta-t-elle. Ce n'était drôle, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir aussi cinglée que toi!Ceci dit, tu joues drôlement bien la comédie!Et tu as tellement changé! Tu es à tomber par terre! J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais une groupie à Potter.

Je cessai de rire immédiatement et j'affichai une tête mi-perplexe mi-horrifiée:

-Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment envers mon indéniable talent de comédienne ou comme une insulte! Parce que quitte à être une groupie je préférerai de très loin être celle de Sirius que celle de tête enflée.

Oups! J'ai dis quelque chose que j'aurai pas du dire!Je réalisai la bourde que j'avais faite lorsque je la vis me sourire de façon très machiavélique…  
P¨t¨¨n!(voyons c'est beaucoup trop grossier pour vos pauvres yeux…)

J'avais gardé cette information secrète pendant deux ans, et il suffisait qu'elle lance le sujet Potter pour que je lui dise quelque chose qu'elle aurait dû ignorer!

Merlin me vienne en aide! La tornade Dorcas Meadowes va tout dévaster…Dans 10 secondes top chrono, les questions vont fuser de tous les côtés!  
Pitié! Que Merlin entende mes supplications! Ne la laissez pas faire ça!Quand elle affiche cette tête, elle devient pire que cette peste de Rita Skeeter!

9, elle s'assit sur la banquette.

8, elle tapota le siège pour m'inviter à m'asseoir.

7, elle se rapprocha de moi.

6, elle me sourit d'un air indulgent.

5, elle scruta mon visage.

4, elle se pencha vers moi, du genre (on est que les deux tu peux absolument touuut me dire…)

3, ses yeux se mirent à briller diaboliquement.

2, elle posa sa main sur mon genou.

1, elle regarda de tous côtés d'un air de conspiratrice pour regarder si on était que toutes les deux.

0. Noooooooooon Merlin!!Viens moi en aide s'il te plaiiiiiit!

-Alors? Commença-t-elle. Je veux tooout savoir!Absolument tout!Alors que voulais tu dire par "je préférerai de très loin être celle de Sirius …"? Depuis quand appelles-tu Black par son prénom? Tu le trouves beau? C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment canon... (Soupir rêveur de Dorcas) Depuis quand tu craque pour lui? Comment ça se fait? T'as vraiment l'intention de devenir une de ses groupies? Je veux tooout savoir!

Ben tiens, rien que ça…

Elle me secoua comme un prunier.

- Eh bien… commençais-je hésitante.

-Oui?

-Pour le " je préférerai de très loin être une groupie à Sirius", je voulais juste te dire que le jour où je serai une groupie de Potter, les poules auront des dents. Et si j'ai introduis Sirius dans la conversation, c'est parce que je m'entend plutôt bien avec lui, et qu'il est aussi populaire voire même plus populaire que Potter et que quitte à être une groupie, je préférerai être la sienne plutôt que celle de Potter.

Je repris ma respiration et je repris d'une voix plus assurée:

-Et j'appelle Sirius par son prénom parce que petit  
a) je l'apprécie beaucoup  
b) C'est un des meilleurs amis à mon meilleur ami (Rémus)

Dorcas ricana et me dit:

-Potter aussi est l'un des meilleurs amis à Rémus et c'est pas pour autant que tu t'es mise à l'appeler par son prénom!

Je lui lançai un regard noir et je repris comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption.

- c) Sirius est un ami.  
d) Il faut avouer qu'il est vraiment…

-Canon? Magnifique? Drôle? Intelligent? Gentil?

Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de groupie! Ben voyons!

-Tu l'apprécies beaucoup hein?... Un peu plus que ça? Es-tu vraiment sure que ce n'est "qu'un ami"? Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il soit plus que ça? Me dit-elle avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Je sentis mes joues s'embraser. M'énerve celle-là!On peut jamais rien lui cacher! Mal à l'aise je croisai les jambes et lissai les plis imaginaires de ma jupe en jean pour ne pas la regarder.

-Ah Ah!dit-elle victorieuse. J'ai deviné juste!

C'était bien ce que j'disais tout à l'heure, pire que Rita Skeeter celle-là!

-Rooo c'est bon hein! On va pas en faire tout un plat non plus! Ronchonnai-je.

Elle rit doucement:

-Ah! Lily, ma petite Lily… me dit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Pourrais-je seulement savoir ce qui te plait autant chez lui?

-Eh bien… il est vraiment très beau et il est intelligent. Il est aussi très loyal envers ses amis (un peu trop à mon goût parfois, pensais-je amèrement) et il est espiègle. J'adore son caractère, il est un peu comme moi. Il ne se laisse jamais marcher sur les pieds, il est…fougueux. Et puis, j'adore son côté "bad boy" si tu vois c'que je veux dire…

-Fougueux hein? Me dit-elle avec son maudit sourire que je mourrai d'envie de lui arracher.

-Il sait me faire rire, en toutes circonstances! Ajoutai-je.

-Femme qui rit, à moitié dans ton lit! Me coupa-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Je lui lançai mon regard le plus noir, qu'elle ignora.

-Et depuis quand, le trouve-tu à ton goût?

-J'ai… disons un "peu" craqué pour lui depuis…

-Depuis… m'encouragea-t-elle.

-Depuis deux ans! Avouais-je honteuse.

-Deux ans? Et après tu me dis que tu as "un peu " craqué pour lui? Moi j'dirais plutôt que t'es folle de lui… j'irai même jusqu'à dire que tu es amoureuse…Deux ans! C'est énorme!Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi en deux ans, tu n'as rien fait? Tu es pourtant du genre entreprenante avec les hommes!Je ne comprends pas!

-Déjà il y a avait Potter, son meilleur ami, qui me collait aux basques!Je pouvais pas me trouver à un rayon de moins de cinq mètres qu'il se mettait à me coller. Difficile d'aborder Sirius avec un Potter sur les talons qui te demandes toutes les cinq minutes de sortir avec toi ! J'ai parlé deux trois fois avec Sirius mais jamais très longtemps. A chaque fois, un ou plusieurs Maraudeurs nous interrompait au bout de cinq minutes.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as rien fait avec lui à cause d'eux?

-Il n'y a pas que ça! Répondis-je évasive.

-Tu pourrais peut-être éclairer mes lanternes alors!

-Il y a Marlène.

-Ah!Ca! dit-elle en se tapant le front avec la paume de sa main.Ca m'était complètement sorti de la tête!

-Et Nate… ma voix se brisa lorsque je repensai à Lui. Des larmes me brouillèrent la vue et menacèrent de tomber. Je soufflai un bon coup et ravalai mes larmes. Dorcas me prit dans ces bras.

-Je suis désolé. Tata Dorcas devient un peu gâteuse avec l'âge! Elle a la mémoire qui flanche… Je crois que j'ai attrapé Al… Alz… Alzimer… je crois, comme disent les moldus.

-Alzheimer! La corrigeai-je.

Je ris doucement. Elle aussi savait me faire rire en toutes circonstances !

-Ah ce Potter!C'est vraiment un cas celui-là! Mais, il va être un obstacle pour toi et Sirius, cette année encore! Observa-t-elle.

-Il a renoncé à moi!

Elle me regarda surprise.

-Attends…On parle bien de James Potter? Celui qui t'a harcelée pendant deux ans pour que tu sortes avec lui?

-Je ne te l'avais pas dit? demandais-je d'un ton innocent.

-Non!Tu ne me l'avais pas dit!Franchement oublier de me dire une chose aussi importante! Me dit-elle faussement furieuse.

Enfin bref… elle marqua un temps de pause et réfléchit avant de reprendre d'une voix songeuse. Je pense que je vais l'ajouter à ma liste si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Ouh la la! Il a le droit de figurer sur ta fameuse liste? Depuis quand craque-tu pour Potter? Dis-je moqueuse.

Dorcas avait une liste où elle marquait le nom des garçons de Poudlard qui lui plaisait vraiment. Après six ans passés dans ce château, il n'y avait que deux personnes qui y figuraient. Ne me demandez pas qui, elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire…Mais elle était vraiment très difficile et très sélecte envers ceux qui auraient le privilège de figurer sur sa liste.

Elle rit et me lança un regard (faussement) menaçant:

-On ne rigole pas avec ces choses-là!dit-elle en imitant Crissy.

On se regarda avant d'exploser de rire. Nous étions entrain de rire depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà et nous étions dans un état lamentable.  
Nous avions glissé de la banquette et nous nous étions affalées sur le sol à taper du poing par terre, en riant les larmes aux yeux.

Marlène et Alice arrivèrent à ce moment précis dans le compartiment. Elles restèrent bouche bée face au spectacle inédit qui s'offrait à elles.  
Dorcas, pleurant de rire au sol avec une fille qu'elles ne semblaient pas connaître.

Alice se racla la gorge pour faire remarquer leur présence à Dorcas et à "l'inconnue".  
Je fis un discret un clin d'œil à Dorcas qui hocha la tête. Elle avait compris. Que le jeu commence!

-Tu ne nous présentes pas ton amie? Demanda Alice comme je l'avais espéré.

-Euh…oui bien sûr…commença Dorcas. Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Hello!Hmmm, I'm Tamara! I'm french and I'm 17 years old.Nice to meet you!Ho…sorry. Je…avoir oublié!Vous ne parlez pas French!dis-je en imitant à la perfection un accent français. Je suis la girlfriend de Dorcas!Je crois que vous dites dans votre langue hmmm "petite amie" en England?

Les têtes de Marlène et d'Alice valaient le détour…le teint plus pale que jamais, les yeux écarquillés exprimant une profonde surprise et un peu de terreur! Je vis Dorcas se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire!

-Je…je…je…enchanté!Dorcas…tu…ne…nous avais pas dit que tu étais…homosexuelle! Bégaya Alice en parlant d'une voix anormalement aiguë.

-Vous ne m'auriez plus regardé de la même façon et je…je ne savais pas si vous m'auriez accepté en sachant ça!lui répondit Dorcas d'une voix timide en se tordant les mains (pour ne pas montrer les spasmes de rire qui les agitaient…) ce qui passa pour une marque de gêne pour les filles et en se mordillant les lèvres (pour s'empêcher de rire).

-Oh!Euh… c'est bien!Vraiment bien!Mais bon tu es toujours Dorcas…donc, commença maladroitement Alice.

-Ce serait dommage de gâcher six ans d'amitié parce que tu es…continua Marlène en cherchant visiblement un mot qui lui conviendrait.

-Différente! Acheva Alice

-Dorcas Darlin'!Je ne savais pas que tu avais des amies aussi appétissantes…Oups!I just want to say…euh je voulais dire…aussi charmantes…dis-je en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres d'un air gourmand.

Alice et Marlène se regardèrent mi-effarées mi-effrayées.  
J'avançai de quelques pas vers elles alors qu'elles étaient pétrifiées sur place.

Dorcas me regarda et je vis la courbe de ses lèvres se mettre à trembler dangereusement, puis elle éclata de rire. Je suivis le mouvement.

-Alice! Marlène! Vous êtes toujours aussi naïves! C'est si bon de vous retrouver!

Je les pris les deux dans mes bras. Il leur fallut bien deux minutes pour réagir.

-LILY!!Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça? S'indigna Alice.

-Ouais!Nous faire ça à nous! Ajouta Marlène. Et Dorcas? Hein?

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas! J'y ai aussi eu droit! L'informa Dorcas. Notre Lily nationale est une sacrée bonne comédienne.

-C'est vrai!approuvèrent les deux autres.

-Mais tu as tellement changé! Ajouta Alice

-Tu es vraiment magnifique! Souligna Marlène.

-Oh arrêtez les filles vous allez me faire rougir! Dis-je en imitant la voix aiguë de Crissy.

-Idiote!dirent-elles toutes les trois en chœur.

Nous avons ri puis nous nous sommes assises.

-Alors? Ces vacances? me demanda Dorcas.

- -Eh bien déjà, j'ai été au sud de la France pour le mariage de ma tante, c'était extra!Il y avait le soleil, la mer et les beaux gosses qui vont avec… et il y avait Nate…

Je soupirai tristement sentant les larmes remonter comme à chaque fois que je pensais à lui et marquait un temps de pause pour empêcher ma voix de trembler. Je repris d'une voix plus assurée:

-J'ai beaucoup voyagé! J'ai été en Italie, en France et destination finale Les Bahamas. Ah oui, j'ai été en Allemagne une semaine pour mes concours de patinage. M'enfin, j'vous montrerai les vidéos plus tard. Et vous les filles, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

-Rien de spécial, je suis resté à Londres. J'ai fait la bringue la plupart du temps mais sinon y a rien à raconter. Alice?

-J'ai vu mon Franck. C'était génial!Un été en amoureux!C'était extra!C'est juste dommage que ce soit passé si vite!Et toi Marlène?

-Eh bien, j'ai vu Dorcas deux trois fois. J'ai fais du shopping avec mon père!C'était tellement rasoir! Vous pouvez pas savoir!Il fallait le traîner de magasin en magasin. Et sinon, j'ai fais la fête.

Nous avons soupiré en chœur. Les vacances avaient passées si vite, mais nous étions toutes heureuses de nous être retrouvées.

-Bon je vais chercher mes affaires. A toute à l'heure les filles! M'écriai-je en me levant.

Je sortis et je cherchai mon compartiment lorsque je me rendis compte, ô comble du désespoir ô pauvre de moi, que c'étaient mes amis les Serpentards qui occupaient mon compartiment!

Je rentrai dans le compartiment, les discussions cessèrent aussitôt. Je me demandai si Rogue m'avait balancé mais lorsque je vis Malefoy se lever d'un bond pour me faire face puis se mettre à rouler des muscles je sus aussitôt que non:

-Ma présence et mon charisme te manquaient tant que ça beauté? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non, elle m'insupporte au contraire! Je suis juste venue récupérer mes bagages et mon chat, qui soit dit en passant, à bien plus de charisme que toi

Ses amis ricanèrent (comme quoi!Ils leur en faut peu…) et Malefoy leur lança un regard glacial qui les fit taire.

-J'ai toujours aimé les filles comme toi qui ont du caractère! Ca te donne quelque chose de plus intéressant que les autres.

-C'est cool c'que tu m'dis là mais j'en ai rien à fou (rohlala c'qu'elle est vulgaire notre p'tite Lily!)

-Je suis sûr qu'on irait si bien ensemble… continua-t-il inébranlable.

-Ah bon? Alors explique-moi pourquoi MOI je suis persuadé du contraire?

-Parce que tu ne me connais pas encore!Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ton compartiment et on pourra parler…Crabbe prend lui ses bagages.

-Lesquelles? Demanda l'autre à la carrure de gorille d'une voix grave.

Je m'approchai du filet et j'attrapai mon sac de voyage en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds puis je désignais ma valise du doigt.

Contrairement à Amos, Crabbe ne vacilla pas sous le poids de mon énorme valise, il s'en empara comme si c'était une plume!

Il me la tendit, mais avant que je n'aie pu faire un geste Malefoy l'avait déjà récupérée. Il sembla déstabilisé par le poids de ma valise et grimaça quelques secondes avant de reprendre un visage impassible.

M'agace celui-là! Je n'aurai jamais pensé dire ça un jour mais il est aussi désespérant que Potter!

-Je peux très bien le faire toute seule! Ai-je répliqué d'un ton sec.  
Je pointais ma baguette sur ma valise qui s'éleva de plusieurs centimètres du sol et échappa à la poigne de Malefoy.

Je sortis du compartiment et longeais le couloir. Concentrée sur mon informulé je ne vis pas que Malefoy m'avait suivi. Il ne faisait pas de bruit, vicieux et rusé comme le serpent qu'il était. Tout à coup je sentis une main se poser dans le bas de mon dos, je sursautai. Ma valise retomba lourdement au sol et je me retournai pour voir qui était l'impertinent qui osait me mettre la main si près de mes fesses.

Je me retrouvais face à face avec Malefoy:

-Enlève tes sales pattes de là!lui dis-je d'un ton menaçant.

-Sinon quoi? Me dit-il en rapprochant son beau visage tout de même repoussant dangereusement vers moi. Je reculais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait et bientôt je me cognais contre la vitre.

Je ne pouvais plus reculer,j'étais bloquée. Il était si près de moi que je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres. Et puis tout se passa très vite.

Malefoy me sauta dessus avec sa grosse bouche vorace, il fourra sa grosse langue baveuse au fond de ma gorge!  
J'étais si surprise, que je n'ait pas réagit tout de suite. Puis je le repoussai avec violence et lui administra une gifle magistrale.  
Aussitôt une grosse marque rouge apparut sur sa joue, contrastant avec sa peau d'une blancheur maladive. Je m'essayai la bouche avec le dos de ma main, dégoûtée.

-Un Malefoy ne se fait jamais humilier! Me dit-il en serrant les dents et les poings, alors que des rougeurs apparaissaient vers le haut de son cou.

-Ah bon? Et pourtant c'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui!dis-je en ricanant!  
Mais faut pas te vexer pour ça mon chou…

Je pointai à nouveau ma baguette sur ma valise et j'entrai dans un compartiment au hasard. Je voulais mettre le plus de distance possible entre Malefoy et moi.

-Lily! S'exclama une voix masculine. C'était…géant!!

-Merci Amos!je lui souri.

Il se leva et prit ma valise.

-Tu veux rester avec nous? Me proposa-t-il.

-Désolée mais mes amies m'attendent!J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas…

-Un petit peu seulement! me dit-il faussement vexé.

-Oh!Et que puis-je faire pour me racheter? Demandais-je innocemment.

-Tu pourrais peut-être accepter de manger demain soir à ma table?

-Avec plaisir!Bon…il faut que j'y aille les filles m'attendent!

-Alors je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton compartiment.

-Si ça peux te faire plaisir…

Je haussai les épaules et je sortis du compartiment pour me retrouver face à face avec Malefoy. Décidément, ça devenait une habitude! Une très mauvaise habitude !

-Je n'étais pas vexé! Affirma-t-il.

-Ah non? Et comment expliques-tu alors que des plaques rouges soient apparues dans ton cou? Que ton soi-disant charisme se soit fait la malle et que tu n'aies rien su me répondre?

Il ne répondit pas. Lily : 1, Malefoy : 0 !

Amos ricana, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Malefoy perdre sa langue devant quelqu'un.  
Malefoy plissa les yeux et lui jeta un regard glacial mais ça n'eut aucun effet sur Amos puisqu'il continuait à ricaner.

-Allez viens avec moi! Tu sera toujours mieux avec moi qu'avec ça!me dit Malefoy en désignant Amos d'un coup de tête.

-Je t'ai déjà dit non! Et quoi que tu puisses dire, je serais toujours mieux avec lui qu'avec toi. Et si au moins tu embrassais bien…

Il m'attrapa le bras et m'attira à lui. Et prise d'une impulsion soudaine, ma main rencontra sa joue avec force pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et ses yeux habituellement bleu clair virèrent au gris acier. Il était en colère et ça se voyait. Mais loin de me démonter par ce soudain accès de colère je continuai:

-Zut alors! J'ai abîmé le petit prince! dis-je d'une voix enfantine. (Faudrait que j'apprenne à me taire parfois…)

-Tu n'es qu'une… commença-t-il

-Garce? Merci mais tu ne m'apprend rien de nouveau! Répliquai-je.  
Tu viens Amos? On va laisser le roi des Serpents ruminer sa colère tout seul.

Il acquiesça. Et un point de plus pour Lily, un!

J'entendais Malefoy fulminer de fureur. Se faire ridiculiser trois fois par la même personne en l'espace d'une heure, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Mais cette fille avait quelque chose… il n'aurait su dire quoi, qui l'attirait. Et avec un de ses tempéraments… Merlin sa devait être une sacrée affaire au lit, fallait surtout pas la laisser filer !

Nous sommes partis, Amos et moi, marchant côte à côte, en silence. Je me pinçais les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Puis nos regards se sont croisés. Nous fûmes pris de fou rire.

Pendant cinq minutes non-stop nous avons ri comme les fous que nous sommes. Je ne voyais plus rien, des larmes me brouillaient la vue et j'avais un point. Je peinais à reprendre mon souffle:

-Ne me regarde pas. dis-je entre deux hoquets de rire. Il faut que je respire…

-Pour ne pas mourir de rire, finit-il en chantant.

-Tu connais cette chanson? Demandais-je ahurie.

-Qui ne la connaît pas? Me répondit-il.

-Mais…c'est une chanson moldue!

-C'est la que tu trompes ma belle! Le chanteur est sorcier!

J'écarquillai les yeux (je devais avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau).  
Amos éclata de rire, son corps était secoué de spasmes.

-Si tu voyais… ta tête…

Je lui lançais un regard noir puis lui administrai une petite tape derrière la tête.

-Hé!Je m'appelle pas Malefoy moi! Me dit-il faussement outré.

Nous nous sommes regardés avant d'exploser de rire à nouveau.

J'étais en proie à un véritable fou rire. Nous riions encore lorsque nous sommes entrés dans mon compartiment. A vrai dire, je pleurais de rire et ne voyait plus rien à travers mes larmes. Je me retenais à Amos pour ne pas finir par terre.

Je me tournai à vers Amos puis je soufflais un bon coup pour me reprendre et j'essayai d'essuyer mes larmes, sans succès.

-Merci! C'était vraiment génial! Ca faisait depuis longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri!le remerciai-je.

-Je devrais te remercier toi! Me dit-il. Tu es vraiment géniale!J'ai passé un super moment avec toi!Et puis t'a vraiment foutu le petit prince en rogne…  
Malefoy en colère j'avais déjà vu mais Malefoy…vexé!  
Tu es vraiment géniale!

-Merci, merci! Dis-je faussement modeste.

Il déposa ma valise dans le filet et me tendit mon sac.

-A demain soir alors!me dit-il.

-A demain soir!

Il alla vers la sortie et me lança par-dessus son épaule:

-Et n'abîme pas trop le petit prince entre temps…

-On verra…

Je me jetais sur la banquette, mais j'atterris sur autre chose.  
Secouée de rire, je fis quelques bonds histoire de deviner sur quoi j'étais assise puis je finis par hoqueter à travers mes larmes:

-P'tain…c'est quoi…ce truc? C'est…tout…mou…

-Hé!s'indigna le truc en question.

J'entendis des rires tout autour de moi.

-Sirius? Demandai-je étonnée.

-Ouais!

Je me levai d'un bond et glissai sur mon sac. Deux bras musclés m'empêchèrent de tomber par terre et je finis une nouvelle fois sur les genoux de Sirius. Nouvelle crise d'hilarité.

-Merci!Mais tu peux me lâcher maintenant! Je vais aller m'asseoir vers Dorcas.

-Je crois que ça va pas être possible. me répondit celle-ci un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il n'y a plus de place. On est déjà serrés comme des sardines !

-Et moi, je m'assois ou? T'aurais pas pu me garder une place ? lui Demandais-je.

-Et bien… Sirius s'est si gentiment dévoué à t'accueillir sur ses genoux que je n'ai pas pu refuser.

Une subite envie de la tuer me prise soudainement ! Voilà moins d'une heure que je lui avais avoué que j'étais attirée par Sirius, bon d'accord AMOUREUSE de Sirius, elle me faisait déjà des plans foireux !

-D'accord. Soupirai-je.

-T'as pris ton ordinateur et les CD qu'on t'avais demandé? me demanda Marlène. J'aimerai vraiment voir ton concours en Allemagne.

-Oui, c'est dans mon sac. Attend!

Je fouillais dans mon sac et j'en sortis mon ordinateur portable ainsi que les CD Rom de mes vacances. Je lui tendis le tout.

-Eh!C'est pas juste moi aussi je veux voir!protesta Dorcas.

-Et moi aussi! approuva Alice

Je sorti ma baguette et fit apparaître un grand écran au milieu du compartiment pour qu'il soit visible de tous.

-Comme ça y aura pas de jalouse!

Je pris l'ordinateur des mains de Marlène et mis en route le CD-ROM.

Sirius enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, et je dus lutter contre la rougeur que je sentais déjà monter à mes joues. Je le laissai faire et je posai ma tête contre son torse musclé.

L'écran blanc devint noir.

Le film commença et je revis la gigantesque patinoire de Berlin illuminée par des milliers de spots.

Puis soudain la chanson de Pink, U & Ur Hand, se fit entendre.

Puis, je me vis entrer sur la glace, vêtue de mon costume de patinage bleu pailleté très moulant et très court avec mes patins blancs, John, mon partenaire, patinant à côté de moi.

Nous avons commencé à patiner en rythme, puis à faire les pas de notre chorégraphie. Enchaînant figure sur figure, pirouettes acrobatiques sur pirouettes acrobatiques plus compliqué les unes que les autres pour le plus grand plaisir de mes amies et des garçons qui ne cessaient de s'extasier devant ma performance avec des "Hoooo" et des "Haaaa".

Pas un seul loupé, même dans les portés! Je dois avouer que j'étais fière de moi.  
A la fin du concours les filles m'applaudirent et me félicitèrent pour ma performance !

Je changeai de CD-ROM.

-Je sais pas c'que c'est mais on verra bien!

Le beau visage de Danny apparut sur l'écran et il me sourit avant de s'adresser à la caméra:

-Ma petite dévergondée !dit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Je grognais de mécontentement, je détestais ces surnoms débiles dont il m'avait affligé.

-J'ai trouvé deux trois trucs sur ma caméra et j'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserais peut-être…

Il eut un sourire qui n'engageait rien de bon pour moi…

FLASH BACK

Sur une plage, une trentaine de jeunes faisait la fête. L'ambiance était à la beuverie.

Un feu avait été allumé autour duquel avaient été disposé des serviettes de plage ça et là.

Le soir était tombé depuis bien longtemps déjà et on distinguait clairement les étoiles, dans cette soirée chaude de début d'été. Une chaîne Hi-Fi était allumée et diffusait une musique rythmée et entraînante sur laquelle se trémoussait des jeunes sur la piste de danse improvisée.  
Tous les invités avaient un verre en plastique blanc à la main remplis d'un alcool fort communément appelé Vodka.

Quelques-uns se trémoussaient sur la musique, quelques autres étaient assis sur les serviettes au coin du feu alors que d'autre profitaient de l'obscurité pour faire des choses par très catholiques derrière un buisson.

Lily se laissa tomber sur une serviette, son verre en plastique à moitié vide. Elle but ce qu'il en restait d'une traite et se laissa hypnotiser par le spectacle des flammes dansant devant ses yeux.  
Elle était détendue et songeuse. Elle semblait comme déconnectée du monde qui l'entourait.

Seules les flammes rouges et jaunes se pourléchant les unes les autres semblaient avoir de l'importance. Elle était ivre. Ses joues étaient encore rougies par les danses effrénées de toute à l'heure.

Les flammes se reflétaient sur sa chevelure couleur de feu, ses yeux brillaient d'une façon intense. Elle était désirable, elle attirait tous les regards sans même s'en rendre compte.

Une main se posa sur son épaule dénudée et elle sursauta.

Un jeune homme vraiment mais alors vraiment beau, lui tendit un autre verre qu'elle accepta avec un sourire. Elle en but une bonne gorgée, l'alcool lui brûla légèrement la gorge lorsqu'elle l'avala, mais il lui procura un sentiment de chaleur et de bien-être par la suite. Elle avait l'impression de flotter, elle se sentait légère.

Il lui proposa une danse qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Une musique douce et lente passa à ce moment-là, elle se rapprocha de lui et passa ses mains derrière sa nuque.

Une fille, assise sur une serviette, les surveillaient et leur lançait des regards mauvais. Sitôt que le morceau se termina, elle se leva et s'empressa d'éteindre la musique, sous les protestations des autres.  
Elle cria d'une voix aiguë et perçante:

-Eh! Ca vous dit de faire une partie de "Qui n'a jamais"?

Des cris enthousiastes s'élevèrent de toutes parts et elle ralluma la musique en baissant le volume.

Un sourire démoniaque étirait ses lèvres. Elle avait soif…de vengeance! Elle allait montrer à cette Lily qui elle était vraiment.

Elle ne supportait pas que cette garce débarquée de nulle part lui pique le mec qu'elle avait en vue. Nate était à elle.

Elle s'assit et bientôt les autres s'assirent autour d'elle. Heureuse d'être au centre de l'attention, elle lança d'une voix forte et autoritaire qui n'admettait aucune réplique:

-Je commence! Ho Ho Ho! Dit-elle mauvaise. Je crois que certaines personnes devraient aller remplir leur verre dit-elle en louchant sur celui de Lily.

Mais avant que Lily ne put faire un geste, Nate était debout et revint rapidement avec un verre qu'il tendit à Lily.''Pourquoi il est si galant avec elle? A moi, il ne m'a jamais fait ça!''Pensa-t-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint avec un verre plein et le tendit à Lily. Il s'assit.

-Bien, nous pouvons enfin commencer…alors…qui n'a jamais, elle regarda Lily avec insistance, couché avec Tony?

Lily but une gorgée de son verre et fut bientôt imitée par quasiment toutes les filles présentes.

Puis Jenny se tourna vers Lily et lui demanda:

-Alors la grosse question que tout le monde se pose, c'est; tu as fait un tour de poney ou pas?

-De Poney? Demanda Lily incrédule.

-C'est le nouveau surnom de Jonathan. Il se fait plus chevaucher qu'un poney à une foire.  
Le dénommé Jonathan devint rouge et se mit à grincer des dents.

-Non ! lui répondit Lily. Mais apparemment toi oui vu que tu n'as pas touché à ton verre ! constata-t-elle avec amusement.

Tous les jeunes s'esclaffèrent.

-Au moins, moi j'ai déjà fais quelques chose…

Des huées s'élevèrent de la foule qui voyait déjà venir la bagarre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinue par là ? demanda Lily

-Que tu es… coincée. Et tous le monde sait bien que au jamais la Sainte-Lily Evans ne couchera avec quelqu'un avant le mariage… lui dit méchamment Jenny.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Car pour ton information je ne suis plus vierge. Mais au moins, moi j'ai la décence de ne pas le crier sous tout les toits. Et moi, je ne me fais pas traitée de p…

-Pute ? proposa Jenny une lueur de folie dans le regard.

-On dit péripatéticienne ou alors prostituée quand on est polie mais c'est toi qui l'as dit. Et puis, si tu es obligée de le crier sous tous les toits pour que quelqu'un daigne s'intéresser à toi, c'est que tu n'as vraiment que ça à offrir… rétorqua Lily.

Jenny devint rouge de colère. Comment cette fille osait-elle lui parler ainsi ? Mais elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'était comme si son cerveau s'était mis sur pause.

Elle se leva et passa à côté de Lily en lui renversant « accidentellement » son verre de Vodka sur son top.

-Oups ! Désolé ! lui dit-elle de sa voix la plus hypocrite.

-Pas grave ! répondit Lily sur le même ton.

Elle enleva son top, rassurez-vous elle avait son haut de maillot de bain dessous, et proposa à la ronde :

-Sa vous dit un bain de minuit ?  
Tout le monde approuva et elle enleva sa jupe avant de prendre la main de Nate et de l'entraîner vers le lac. Ils se jetèrent dans les vagues en riant et furent bientôt imité par tous les autres.

Jenny fulminait de rage.

Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, et alors que Lily se laissait tomber sur une serviette près du feu pour se réchauffer, Nate s'assit à côté d'elle et les emmitoufla tous les deux dans une grande serviette.  
Lorsque les autres revinrent, la partie de "qui n'a jamais" repris.

Lily avait déjà bu deux verres de plus que tout à l'heure et elle riait à tout bout de champs, pour tout et pour rien. On pouvait raisonnablement dire qu'elle était bourrée.

Jenny vit là une occasion de se venger. Lorsque vint son tour, elle regarda Lily droit dans les yeux et demanda à la ronde:

-Qui n'a jamais… embrassé une fille?

Lily ne toucha pas à son verre. Elle regardait Jenny.

-Qui as-tu embrassé Lily?

-Je ne pense pas que tu la connaisses…

-Dis toujours, ça m'intéresse!

-J'ai embrassé Dorcas Meadowes! Une de mes meilleures amies quand on jouait à la bouteille.

-Et tu as trouvé ça… bien?

-Pourquoi? Tu veux faire une partouze?

-Euh…

-Je suis désolée pour toi mais tu n'es pas mon type. Et même floue t'es toujours aussi moche!

Tout le monde s'esclaffa. Même bourrée, Lily gardait toujours l'avantage.

La partie était finie. La fête reprit, la musique battait son plein, l'alcool coulait à flot. Lily alla se chercher à boire. Au bar improvisé, Nate regardait Lily avec amusement:

-Tu devrais arrêter l'alcool Lil'! T'es déjà complètement bourrée!

-Meuuuuuuuuuuuh non! S'exclama-t-elle. Mêeeeeeeeeeeeme pas vrai!

Ils restèrent au bar quelques minutes avant de décider de retourner s'asseoir au coin du feu. Nate lui racontait encore une de ses blagues qui la faisait tant rire. Ils riaient ensemble aux éclats. Quand Lily, sauta sur ses pieds sous l'œil surpris de Nate.

-J'adore cette chanson! Viens danser avec moi!

-Je suis fatigué…

-S'il te plaiiiiit! Le supplia-t-elle, des yeux de chiens battus et la mine boudeuse qui va avec.

Il soupira, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te refuser quand tu as ces yeux là!

Elle sourit victorieusement et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Ils s'approchèrent de la piste, et bientôt, les bras de Nate encerclèrent la taille fine de Lily, tandis que celle-ci, enroulait ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Elle posa sa tête contre le torse bien musclé et sculpté de Nate et ferma les yeux.  
Elle se sentait bien entre ses bras, elle se sentait protégée. Elle laissait la musique guider ses pas au rythme lent de la chanson someday somewhere somehow de Brian McNight. Leur chanson à tous les deux.

FIN FLASH BACK

Je laissais les larmes rouler silencieusement sur mes joues. C'était si dur de le revoir là, plein de vie, encore insouciant.

Je fermais les yeux et me laissais bercer par la musique. Le dernier slow que nous avions dansé ensemble. Notre dernière danse. J'ouvris les yeux et regardait celui qui avait toujours été à mes côtés, danser avec moi, me chuchoter à l'oreille qu'il serait toujours avec moi quoi qu'il arrive.

Si seulement ça avait pu être vrai! Si seulement il pouvait encore être là!

Malgré le sourire que j'affichais, malgré l'apparence toujours joyeuse que j'affichai, je me sentais… seule et perdue sans lui.

Je doutais revoir son sourire qui me faisais tant craquer et ses mimiques qui me faisait tant rire. Les filles étaient là mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Elles ne pouvaient pas remplir ce vide qu'il avait laissé en moi, elles ne pouvaient pas le remplacer. Je le connaissais depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'avais presque tout vécu avec lui.

C'était lui qui m'avait appris à patiner, c'était avec lui que j'avais dansé pour la première fois, c'était lui le premier à m'avoir embrassé, lui le premier petit ami que j'aie eu, avec lui que j'avais eu ma première nuit.

Oui, je l'avais aimé, et oui je l'aime encore et je sais que je l'aimerais toujours, mais plus de la même façon. Et ça me faisait si mal de savoir qu'il ne serait plus là! Il me manquait tellement! Il était mon tout! C'était juste Nate. Mon Nate.

J'éteignis mon ordinateur. Revoir Nate avait été si difficile, surtout au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. Ca m'avait coupé l'envie de visualiser mes souvenirs. Je rangeais le tout dans mon sac et me laissais aller contre Sirius.

Je posai la tête contre la vitre. Le ciel s'était bien obscurcit, il était presque noir et le soleil s'était comme évaporé. Comme ma bonne humeur, semblait-il. Bientôt de grosses gouttes tombèrent du ciel, qui se transformèrent en averse.

Les autres parlaient autour de moi, mais je ne les écoutais pas. Je regardais les images défiler rapidement, tandis que la pluie martelait la fenêtre.

Un éclair déchira le ciel. Le tonnerre gronda. Je soupirai douloureusement et détournais le regard.

Sirius se pencha vers moi:

-Ca va? Me demanda-t-il. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort.

-Oui oui ça va. Un coup de blues sûrement.

Je lui souris tristement. Il acquiesça et il inclina la tête d'une façon si craquante que je dus fermer les yeux pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. C'était presque douloureux d'être si près de lui sans pouvoir l'embrasser.

Je fus rapidement submergé d'un désir argent pour lui, mais je refreinais mes pulsions. Je me contentais de poser ma tête contre son torse musclé et de soupirer.

J'enfouis mon nez dans le cou chaud de Sirius, tout en humant son parfum qui me faisait tourner la tête. Je fermais les yeux, imprégnant son odeur dans ma mémoire tout en savourant ce moment où j'étais si près de lui.

Je sentais son cœur battre contre ma poitrine, son souffle caressant doucement ma nuque. Je m'endormis entre ses bras, bercée par les battements de son cœur si près du mien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:**

Lily sentit la chaleur des rayons du soleil caresser son visage. Elle sourit avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux, et poussa un petit soupir de bien-être.  
Elle était si bien en cet instant!

L'esprit vide de tous soucis, légèrement somnolente, caressée par les doux rayons du soleil de Septembre. Elle aurait pu rester ainsi des heures.  
Mais elle ouvrit finalement doucement les yeux, s'habituant peu à peu à la luminosité de la pièce.

Une fois bien réveillée, elle se redressa et s'étira comme un chat avant de repousser ses couvertures et se lever.

Trois respirations lentes et bien distinctes s'élevaient des trois lits qui entouraient le sien. Les filles dormaient encore. Comme d'habitude, elle était la première debout.

C'était toujours ça de gagner; car contrairement aux autres, elle n'avait pas besoin de se disputer pour aller à la douche, elle avait de l'eau chaude à volonté, elle pouvait se prélasser et prendre son temps si elle le voulait sans que trois autres furies tambourinent à la porte en hurlant.

(Quoiqu'elle pouvait toujours aller dans sa salle de bains des préfets…) Mais surtout, elle avait le "privilège" de réveiller ses trois amies. Ce qui valait son pesant d'or…  
Surtout depuis que Lily, les avaient prises en photos au réveil, et les avaient faits chantés par la suite…  
Ça c'était révélé être une expérience…enrichissante, dirons-nous.

Car il fallait l'avouer, les filles au réveil, c'était vraiment quelque chose! Déjà ronchonneuses à l'idée de quitter la chaleur de leur lit pour se rendre en cours, elles étaient généralement décoiffées au-delà du possible, les yeux encore gonfles de sommeil, de mauvaise humeur, et pestant envers et contre tous. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare que des disputes éclatent de bon matin pour des raisons futiles.

C'était à l'opposé même de l'image qu'elles renvoyaient aux autres; toujours souriantes et de bonne humeur, belles et agréables.  
Le contraste était d'ailleurs parfois effrayant!

Lily se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la salle de bain où elle prit une bonne douche chaude. Elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette encore toute chaude et bien moelleuse.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant le miroir, elle fut agréablement surprise de voir qu'elle avait bonne mine, surtout après la soirée mouvementée de la veille…

Les filles avaient, comme à leur habitude, fêté leurs retrouvailles comme il le fallait. "Fêté" signifiait ici, passer aux cuisines dévaliser ces pauvres elfes de maison, déboucher les bouteilles de Whiskey-pur-feu et de bieraubeurre, danser comme des folles dans le dortoir (qui sans avoir besoin de le préciser ne ressemblait plus à rien après), et discuter des heures de tout et de rien sur le lit de Lily en mangeant bonbons, chips, viennoiseries et autres cochonneries dans le genre.

Sujet principal de la soirée: les garçons.

Lily soupira en examinant plus en détail son visage.

Les garçons… des êtres qui vous exaspéraient tant par leur manque évident de tact, leur façon de bomber le torse lorsqu'ils croisaient une fille, leur façon de tout ramener au Quidditch lorsqu'ils le pouvaient, et plus important encore: leur foutu ego et leur machisme.

Non mais ho! C'était quoi cette manie de "les femmes aux fourneaux, les hommes au boulot"? Une bonne paire de claques et le coup de pied qui va avec, oui! On se croyait parfois revenu à l'âge de pierre. "Moi Tarzan, toi Jane".

Lily eut un petit rire à cette pensée. Elle attrapa son eye-liner et son mascara et commença à se maquiller.

Et cette façon qu'ils avaient de mettre en avant le nombre de filles qu'ils avaient eu dans leur lit. A leurs yeux, ce n'était même plus des filles, c'était juste"des conquêtes", voire des bons coups.  
Et après, on les qualifiait de "séducteurs" ou "Don Juan".

Si une fille faisait pareil, les gens jasaient sur elle et on entendait majoritairement les mots "nympho" ou "traînée" dans la conversation. Si c'était pas de l'injustice ça!

Elle se brossa les dents avant de revenir au dortoir, passant frénétiquement sa main droite dans ses cheveux mouillés pour les démêler.

On avait beau dire, les hommes étaient les hommes, et on adorait tout de même rire à leurs blagues idiotes, s'amuser de leurs mines enfantines lorsqu'il s'émerveillait devant un nouveau balai, et on adorait lorsqu'il venait nous draguer.

Ils avaient de bons côtés qui nous faisaient parfois oublier les mauvais; c'est pour cela que quoi qu'on dise, on ne pourrait jamais vivre sans eux!

Alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément dans son placard, des fringues à se mettre sur le dos, une petite claque sur sa fesse gauche la fit sursauter.  
Lily leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête sans rien dire; question d'habitude, Dorcas était réveillée.

Lily continua à chercher un haut qui irait avec son joli minishort en jeans Chloé qu'elle avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt.  
Elle poussa un petit cri victorieux lorsqu'elle dénicha un top blanc à bretelles moulant, légèrement décolleté qui lui irait à merveille. Elle l'assortit à une paire de ballerines blanche.

Une tenue simple, mais confortable et sexy. Juste comme elle aimait.  
Elle s'habillait lorsqu'elle entendit Dorcas revenir dans le dortoir en sifflotant un air inconnu, après un passage éclair à la salle de bains. Elle lui demanda:

-Bien dormi?

-La nuit a été courte mais ça va! Ca fait du bien de revenir à la maison.

Lily acquiesça silencieusement. Elle aussi considérait Poudlard comme sa maison. Après tout, c'était ici qu'elle avait passé six ans de sa vie, c'était donc un peu normal, non?

Après avoir enfilé ses ballerines, elle se leva et fit face à Dorcas qui la siffla d'un air appréciateur.

- Tu es fabuleuse! Déclara cette dernière. Vraiment! J'en connais qui vont pas apprécier d'avoir de la concurrence…

-Tu parles de Summers et compagnie? Demanda Lily.

-Oh, s'il n'y avait qu'elles…il faut aussi compter cette garce de Cornelia Waldorf, cette peste d'Ashley Tinsdale, sans oublier Tinsley Carmichael et tous leurs toutous. Et les Serpentardes de 7ème année…

Lily haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Les Serpentardes de 7ème année? Répéta-t-elle perplexe.

Elle doutait beaucoup que des Serpentardes puissent jalouser une "sang-de-bourbe" et "miss-je-sais-tout" de surcroît, selon leurs propres termes.

-Ne fais pas cette tête là! Je t'assure que les Serpentardes sont jalouses de toi. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'elles n'aient pas arrêter de te fusiller du regard tout le long du banquet hier soir? Rétorqua Dorcas, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Lily ne voyant pas où Dorcas voulait en venir, haussa son deuxième sourcil, incitant Dorcas à poursuivre ses explications.

-Certains Serpentards n'ont pas arrêté de te reluquer tout le long du festin. Et quand j'ajoute Malefoy, Lestrange et Rosier à ces Serpentards —qui je le rappelle ont toujours clamé haut et fort que le jour où il regarderait une Gryffondore, Dumbledore danserait la rumba- eh bien, les Serpentardes pètent les plombs! Expliqua Dorcas.

-Les Serpentards? Vraiment?

-Absolument! Affirma Dorcas avec aplomb. Malefoy en bavait presque, Rosier te décochait des regards aguicheurs et Lestrange…c'était pas beaucoup mieux! Comméra Dorcas avec un sourire amusé. Bellatrix et Narcissa Black étaient en pétards! Sans compter White, McCartney et même Wilcox!

-Wilcox?! Tu parles bien de cette superbe blonde aux airs hautains qui, au grand jamais ne s'abaisserait à remercier un Gryffondor?

Dorcas opina du chef, mais ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter:

-Superbe, superbe… j'irai pas jusque là! A mon avis, elle est beaucoup plus belle de loin que de près… Mais oui, Kendra Wilcox n'a pas dû apprécier les regards que te décochait son Evanouchet d'amour!  
Tu oublies que quand on touche à son Rosier chéri, cette vipère crache son venin. Faudra que tu fasses gaffe avec Wilcox et B.Black, pour les coups bas et vicieux, elles sont les championnes. L'avertit Dorcas.

Lily haussa les épaules et roula des yeux, signifiant qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez de parler de ça. Elle s'approcha de Dorcas et lui dit en désignant les lits toujours occupés d'Alice et Marlène:

-Dis, on les réveille?

Un sourire machiavélique naquit sur les lèvres de Dorcas.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait les laisser roupiller, si? On va les réveiller, ça oui! Et façon Meadowes s'il te plait!

Lily pouffa de rire. Dorcas mit son index devant sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence.  
Elles se dirigèrent chacune vers un lit et sans prévenir, tirèrent un grand coup sec sur les rideaux écarlates des lits à baldaquin, arrachèrent les couvertures rouge et or des lits, en leur hurlant dans les oreilles: "DEBOUT LA DEDANS! C'EST L'HEURE!!"

Puis elles s'écartèrent d'un bond, en riant comme des folles.

Marlène et Alice s'étaient aussitôt redressées, complètement sonnées et alertes, regardant à droite à gauche si une bombe avait explosé!

Lorsqu'elles aperçurent Lily et Dorcas riant comme des cinglées, leurs couvertures en main, elles leur lancèrent des regards assassins en les injuriant copieusement:

-Bandes de baleines échouées…

-Greluches…

-Veracrasses avariés…

-Folles furieuses….

-Troll des montagnes…

-Harpies…

L'hilarité des deux "baleines échouées" redoubla. Lorsque Marlène déboula vers elles, elles essayèrent de se calmer…

D'une démarche d'éléphant, visiblement très en colère, Marlène s'avança vers les deux folles. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, ses yeux étaient encore bouffis de sommeil, elle les menaça de sa baguette.

-Vous…VOUS! Rugit-elle. Encore…commença-t-elle

-T'as l'intention de faire concurrence à Potter aujourd'hui, Marlène? La coupa Lily en ricanant. Il va pas être content, tu sais. Les cheveux en pétard, c'était son truc…

Dorcas, qui avait "tenté" de calmer son fou rire lorsque Marlène s'était approchée, était à présent aussi rouge que la couverture qu'elle tenait toujours à la main et émettait d'étranges sifflements aigus. Elle explosa littéralement de rire à la figure de Marlène qui elle, était rouge…de fureur!

-Je vous préviens!Encore un réveil comme ça et je vous DEMOLIS! Foi de Marlène McKinnon. Cria-t-elle.

-Commence…par tenir…ta baguette…à l'endroit! Rétorqua Dorcas entre deux éclats de rire.

Voyant que Marlène était sur le point d'exploser —vu à la vitesse dont sa grosse veine palpitait sur sa tempe- Dorcas attrapa Lily par le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie du dortoir en riant comme une bécasse. Lily se dégagea en pestant contre Merlin qui lui avait donné une amie pareille, en massant son bras endolori.

-Mais ça va pas, non? Tu m'as fait mal! S'écria-t-elle.

-Tu tiens vraiment à être démolie par cette folle? Dit Dorcas en désignant Marlène du menton.

La folle en question, poussa un cri d'indignation.

Lily regarda Marlène, puis la porte, puis encore une fois Marlène avant d'attraper Dorcas par le bras et de l'entraîner vers la porte, à son tour. Arrivées sur le seuil, elle lança par-dessus son épaule:

-On vous garde une place à la Grande Salle!

Deux grognements lui répondirent et elle passa la porte avec Dorcas avant de dévaler les escaliers en colimaçon qui les menèrent à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Là, elles saluèrent Amelia Bones et Stella Peterson, deux de leurs camarades de 7ème année en ignorant superbement les jump jump girls, qui chuchotèrent sur leur passage.

Les jump jump girls, était un surnom attribué à Ashley Tinsdale, Tinsley Carmichael, Morgane Douglas et Verity Simmons, quatre filles dont la principale occupation était de "sauter" sur les plus beaux garçons de Poudlard, de préférence les plus adulés et les plus convoités d'où leur surnom.

Elles étaient également de vraies langues de p, et de vraies commères qui n'avaient pas leur pareil pour répandre les rumeurs les plus insolites en quelques instants…

Lily et Dorcas descendirent à la Grande Salle prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Lily vit les Maraudeurs assis à la table des Gryffondors et elle interrogea Dorcas du regard qui acquiesça silencieusement.

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers eux et Lily déposa un bisou sur la joue de son meilleur ami, Remus.

-On peut déjeuner avec vous? Lui demanda-t-elle, ses mains posées sur ses épaules.

-Bien sûr! Répondit ce dernier avec un sourire. Marlène et Alice ne sont pas avec vous?

A l'entente des prénoms de leurs deux amies, Lily et Dorcas éclatèrent de rire.

-Si, si! Elles vont bientôt arriver…répondirent-elles en chœur.

Remus leva vers elles un regard soupçonneux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez encore fait? Demanda-t-il, visiblement amusé du comportement de ses deux amies.

-Nous? Rien! Affirmèrent-elles, d'une seule et même voix.

Puis elles éclatèrent à nouveau de rire. Lily reprit son souffle et rajouta:

-Enfin…tu leur demanderas…

Les filles échangèrent un regard complice avant de s'installer chacune d'un côté de la table.

Dorcas s'assit à côté de Sirius tandis que Lily prenait place entre James et Remus. Lily se retrouva donc en face de Sirius. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, sa jambe toucha accidentellement celle de Sirius…

Sirius, qui était attablé avec ses amis les maraudeurs, semblait sur le point de piquer du nez dans son bol de céréales.

Il semblait d'assez mauvaise humeur et la moindre parole de travers le faisait sortir de ses gongs. Comme chaque matin de rentrée la transition entre les vacances et l'école était assez brutale pour lui qui était habitué à roupiller jusqu'à midi!

Il semblait lutter contre le sommeil, et essayait avec peine de garder les yeux ouverts sous les moqueries de ceux qui lui servaient d'amis.  
Lorsqu'une voix qu'il connaissait bien le fit brusquement lever la tête.

Waouh! Il ne trouvait pas ses mots pour la décrire telle qu'elle était en ce moment.  
Superbe, splendide, resplendissante ne seraient pas des adjectifs assez fort pour la qualifier.

Elle portait un mini short en jeans qui dévoilait des jambes parfaites, un haut blanc qui mettait en valeur sa fine silhouette et soulignait sa poitrine parfaitement, décolleté juste comme il fallait.

Pas assez provoquant pour que la vieille McGo fasse une crise cardiaque mais assez pour laisser l'esprit de Sirius vagabonder loin, très loin…

Il ne se rendit compte que quelques minutes plus tard que Lily allait prendre place face à lui. Il l'entendait rire.

Un rire cristallin, doux et léger. Un vrai plaisir pour ses oreilles. Elle prit place en face de lui. Lorsqu'elle se pencha légèrement pour prendre le sucre, il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

Il avait une trèèèès belle vue d'ici! Oh, oui! Une très belle vue sur son décolleté.  
Il piqua un fard et baissa la tête sur son bol de céréale.

Merlin, quelle vue! Il se sentait toute chose! Et il prit conscience que son caleçon commençait à devenir un peu trop étroit à son goût!

Triple buses, il était un homme à présent, il devait pouvoir se contrôler, et non se laisser submerger comme un vulgaire adolescent! "Pense à McGo en bikini, pense à McGo en bikini" se répéta-t-il mentalement.

Drôlement efficace dans de pareilles situations! Rien que de penser à son professeur de Métamorphose en maillot de bain, lui donna des sueurs froides, et l'envie subite de régurgiter son petit-déjeuner dans son bol.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette horrible image de son esprit et se saisissant de sa cuillère, continua de manger, en évitant de lever la tête. Soudainement, il sentit un pied effleurer ses hmmm "parties génitales" dirons-nous, et il s'étouffa avec ses céréales.

Il toussait, essayant de faire passer ces céréales pour ne pas mourir asphyxier. Si jeune, se serait si dommage…et ses groupies? Que feraient-elles sans lui?  
Il toussait à en cracher ses poumons (NDA:drôle d'image, je sais…), lorsque de grandes tapes dans le dos se firent sentir. Ah, enfin! De l'air!

Il leva la tête, vers ses amis qui le regardait consternés, se demandant comment un abruti nommé Sirius Black avait fait pour réussir à s'étouffer avec ses céréales!

-Sirius! S'exclama Remus, incrédule.

-J'ai la tête dans le chaudron Remus! Faut pas chercher plus loin. S'expliqua-t-il.  
M'enfin, merci Corny! Dit-il en se tournant vers James. Sans toi, j'y passais.

Le dit "Corny", leva vers lui un regard épouvanté.

-Corny? Et puis quoi encore! Appelle-moi Cornichon pendant que t'y es!

-Si tu insistes tête-de-bois…lança Sirius.

-Hahaha! Qu'est-ce qu'on se marre, pas vrai Sirinouchet?

-Comment m'a-tu appelé, Jamesie?

-Moi? Je n'ai absolument rien dit Oriette! (NDA:le deuxième prénom de Sirius est Orion…)

-Le coup bas! Le petit Jammy à sa maman pique sa petite colère…Bouhouhou!  
Fit Sirius alors que les autres, les regardaient, mi-amusés mi-exaspérés par la petite scène qui se jouait devant eux.

-SIRIUS! Tu n'avais pas le droit! Puis en baissant la voix, James ajouta: Il n'y a que ma mère qui puisse m'appeler comme ça!

-Et moi hein? Je t'avais interdit de révéler aux autres mon deuxième prénom! Il est déjà assez horrible sans avoir besoin de le modifier! Rétorqua Sirius.

-Oh, c'est bon, sac à puces! Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plan !

-Sac à puce? Mais tu vas pas bien, Tête enflée! Tu vas les chercher ou tes surnoms à coucher dehors?

-EH! Intervint Lily en riant. Les droits d'auteur tu connais? C'est mon surnom ça!

-Ah oui, désolé, j'avais oublié petite préfète parfaite!

-JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE! Rugit Lily.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Il était impossible de rester sérieux avec de tels énergumènes.

-B'jour les garçons! S'exclamèrent Marlène et Alice en prenant place à table.  
Y a une bonne ambiance ici, à ce qu'on voit!

-Heuu, moi je vais aller distribuer les horaires aux septième années glissa Lily en se levant. Elle reçut un regard noir de Dorcas.

-Désolé Dor'! lui dit-elle. Puis se tournant vers les deux nouvelles arrivantes, elle ajouta:

-C'était son idée…

Puis elle s'en alla presque en courrant, évitant Dorcas du mieux qu'elle put pour aller rejoindre McGonagal qui attendait qu'elle distribue les horaires.

De la table des Serdaigles, qui était pourtant la plus éloignée de celle des Gryffondors, elle entendait les cris de Marlène et Alice, qui semblaient passer un sacré savon à Dorcas…

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, les horaires des Maraudeurs et de ses amies à la main, en discutant avec Franck Londubat.

-Tu vois, lui disait-elle. Je pense qu'Alice n'a pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière, et qu'elle aura besoin de réconfort!

-Hmm Hmm! Acquiesça-il, j'ai remarqué que c'est toujours comme ça le premier jour de la rentrée!

Lily retint son rire et en arrivant à sa table lança à Alice qui vociférait toujours sur la pauvre Dorcas qui semblait s'en fiche comme de l'an 2000:

-Hé Lilice! Regarde qui je t'ai ramené!

Alice se tourna vers elle et en apercevant Franck se tut immédiatement, un sourire béat s'étalant sur son visage.

-Franck! Quel bonheur de te revoir mon amour! Lui dit-elle avant de se jeter à son cou.

Puis en contournant la table, Lily murmura à l'oreille de Marlène:

-Tu sais Léna, tu devrais arrêter de crier! Sirius te regarde bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure!

Marlène piqua un fard et cessa aussitôt de crier, se rasseyant subitement.

Puis Lily s'installa à côté de Sirius et Dorcas à qui elle lança un regard désolé.

-Désolé Dor'! Mais si elles auraient commencé à nous crier dessus toutes les deux, elles seraient devenues hystériques et rien n'aurait pu les arrêter.

Dorcas la regardait bizarrement, comme si elle ne comprenait rien à ce que racontait Lily, puis elle écarquilla les yeux, agita sa baguette et se retourna vers Lily:

-J'ai été plus maligne que toi sur ce coup là! Sortilège de silence tu connais?

-Bien sûr, maugréa Lily. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu s'en rappeler plus tôt?

Elle distribua l'horaire à ses amis puis en consultant le sien et celui de Dorcas elle s'exclama:

-Oh, non! J'ai pas cours avec vous, les deux premières heures! Je serais toute seule!

-T'avais qu'à pas choisir autant d'options! rétorqua Dorcas.

-Oh c'est bon hein! Tu vas pas bouder pendant dix ans, si?

-Ca, ça reste à voir!

-Oh, on se retrouve après pour potions! On a le cours en commun avec les Serdaigles pour une fois!

-Bon, moi je dois y aller, sinon je vais être en retard à mon cours! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Elle courut rejoindre Stella Peterson et Amelia Bones qui suivaient avec elle l'arithmancie et l'étude des Moldus puis elles se mirent en route.

Lorsqu'elles durent choisir leur place, Stella et Amelia s'assirent côte à côte tandis que Lily s'asseyait à côté d'un garçon véritablement canon, dont elle ne connaissait que le nom Aydan Pirelli et sa maison qui était Serdaigle.

Elle l'entendit maugréer des mots en italiens:

-E veramente stupido di seguire questo sogetto. Il professore è tanto cazzo!  
(c'est vraiment stupide de suivre ce cours. Le professeur est tellement con!)

Lily pouffa et ajouta doucement:

-Sono d'accordo con te, è veramente cazzo!  
(je suis d'accord avec toi, il est vraiment con!)

Il sursauta, puis tourna la tête vers elle, surpris.

-Tu parles italien?

-Oui, ma mère étant originaire d'Italie a tenu à ce que je parle la langue!

-J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui je puisse parler italien! Aufait, je suis Aydan Pirelli.

-Lily Evans.

-Tu es à Gryffondor, c'est ça?

-Oui.

Ils firent connaissance, se découvrant petit à petit, en se révélant leurs goûts, leurs passions, leur famille, leur vie.

Jamais un cours d'Arithmancie n'avait passé à une telle vitesse pour Lily. Elle d'habitude si attentive en cours, n'avait pas écouté un seul mot. Mais bon, avec Aydan à proximité, dur dur de se concentrer!

Elle sortit de son cours d'Arithmancie, de très bonne humeur, riant aux blagues d'Aydan, qui avait cours avec elle en Potion. Il avait su la mettre à l'aise dès les premiers instants, avait du charisme, de l'humour et surtout était vraiment beau et trop craquant!

Bras dessus, bras dessous, on aurait dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années, alors qu'ils n'avaient fait connaissance que deux heures auparavant! Ils s'étaient vite sentis à l'aise tous les deux et avait la même vision des choses.

Et c'est sous les regards assassins des poufs et de la gent féminine de Serdaigle, ceux jaloux des garçons des deux maisons confondues et éberlués de ses amies, que Lily arriva, tenant Aydan par le bras, en riant.

Le professeur Slughorn, précédé par son imposant bidon, arriva rapidement et les fit rentrer dans son cachot.

Les élèves prirent place, deux par deux, et Lily s'éloigna à regret de Aydan à qui elle déposa un bisou sur la joue, sous le regard suspicieux et jaloux de Sirius, avant de prendre place à côté de Dorcas comme à l'habitude.

A peine eut-elle le temps de poser ses fesses sur sa chaise que Dorcas trépignant d'impatience, la bombarda:

-Waouh, mais ou l'as-tu déniché celui-là? Il est vraiment canon! Il est à Serdaigle? C'est quoi son nom? Il vient d'où? Depuis combien de temps le connais-tu? Comment as-tu pu cacher à ta meilleure amie que tu connaissais un mec pareil? Tu me le laisses?

-Je vais répondre à tes questions une par une. Alors, je l'ai "déniché" comme tu dis, dans mon cours d'Arithmancie.

-Ralalalala! Je savais que j'aurais du suivre cette option! Fit Dorcas.

-Hum…c'est pas ce que tu disais ce matin…M'enfin bref…Il est VRAIMENT canon et oui il est à Serdaigle. Il s'appelle Aydan Pirelli et il est originaire d'Italie. Je le connais depuis deux heures, je ne t'ai rien caché. Et NON, je ne te le laisse pas. Je l'ai vu la première!

-Raaaaa! C'est pas juste! T'as déjà Diggory et la moitié des mecs de Poudlard à tes pieds! Tu veux vraiment pas me le laisser? Demanda Dorcas en lui faisant des yeux de chien battu.

-Ca ne sert à rien de me regarder comme ça! Ca ne changera rien! Et je m'en fiche des autres mecs de Poudlard! Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est me mettre dans leur lit et après basta! Quant à Amos, c'est différent. Je ne sais pas si ça vaut la peine de commencer quelque chose! J'ai un meilleur feeling avec Aydan, on se comprend mieux, on est sur la même longueur d'onde. On flirte pour le moment c'est tout.  
Et je croyais que tu t'intéressais à Potter toi?

-Hummf, oui, peut-être! Mais tu sais ce que sais…les hormones en folies et tout…  
Mais, n'essaie pas de détourner la conversation toi! Et Sirius dans tout ça?

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il faut que je tourne la page, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse avoir une vraie relation un jour. Je ne sais plus si je dois continuer à … Je sais pas…je suis perdue. Il faut que tu m'aides…

-Ecoute, je te propose quelque chose. Ne t'engage à rien pour le moment ni avec Amos ni avec Aydan. Concentre toi sur Sirius. Laisse-lui un délai de deux mois et vois si quelque chose peut réellement se passer entre vous, ou s'il vaut mieux laisser tomber. Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution.

-Et qu'est-ce que je ferais pendant ces deux mois?

-Je sais pas, rapproche toi de lui, deviens plus… "intime" avec lui, drague le, fais quelque chose mais ne laisse pas ta chance d'être heureuse avec lui, te passer sous le nez!

-Merci Dor'! T'es la meilleure! Je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi!  
-Je sais je sais! Je suis la meilleure!

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

-Dès demain, reprit plus sérieusement Dorcas, débutera officiellement la chasse à Sirius Black! Alors sois prête et mets-en lui plein la vue!


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapitre 4:**

* * *

La journée avait passée rapidement entre mes cours et mes devoirs.

Et pour le moment j'avais la tête un peu ailleurs! Je ne cessais de penser à ma « rencontre » de ce matin.Rencontre ne serait peut-être pas le mot approprié pour quelqu'un que je côtoie depuis sept ans maintenant!  
Mais pour ma défense, les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors ne se mélangent pas tellement...Ouais bon, mon excuse est nulle! Je l'avoue.

Je vais souvent à la bibliothèque et les Serdaigles sont reconnus pour leur assiduité au travail mais...il y a tellement de monde à Poudlard!  
Encore une fois, je fais preuve de superficialité et cela m'agace. J'ai des principes et pourtant...

Si Aydan n'avait pas été aussi beau et bien foutu me serais-je intéressée à lui? Me serais-je aussi rapidement sentie à l'aise avec lui? Aurais-je simplement voulu apprendre à le connaître plus, comme c'est le cas en ce moment?

J'ai parfois l'impression que tout repose sur l'apparence physique et cela m'agace prodigieusement.  
Une personne qui n'est pas forcément belle peut être tout aussi intéressante et gentille qu'une personne qui l'est. Et je sais que les gens associent souvent bonté et beauté tout comme ils associent laideur et méchanceté.

Mais je sais que tout ceci est faux est pourtant cela ne m'empêche pas de me laisser berner comme tous les autres. Et cela entraîne des questions plus pertinentes.

Est-ce que si je n'avais pas été aussi jolie (en toute modestie bien sûr), aurais-je autant d'amies et d'amis qu'aujourd'hui? Serais-je aussi populaire et appréciée?

Je ne le sais pas. Mais ce que je sais c'est que lorsqu'on croise quelqu'un de beau dans la rue, on a plus envie de l'aborder qu'une personne laide.

Le physique est important en général. Personnellement, je ne prend pas soin de mon apparence _"parce qu'il le faut"_, mais pour moi. J'aime me sentir bien dans ma peau, me sentir féminine.  
Et comme l'avait dit Simone de Beauvoir avant moi : _**"On ne naît pas femme : on le devient."**_

Je ne peux empêcher des questions de se poser dans ma tête, mais je sais qu'elles ne serviront à rien. Je n'y aurais jamais les réponses de toute façon.

Aydan m'attirait et je ne pouvais le nier.  
Mais avec Sirius c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, de plus important qu'une simple attirance. Des sentiments, de l'amour.

« Laisse-lui deux mois ».

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser. Il pouvait se passer tellement de choses en deux mois. Tout pouvait évoluer de la même manière que tout pouvait se dégrader et s'écrouler.

Je crevais de trouille. Ce n'était pas Sirius qui me faisait peur, ça non!  
C'était l'amour que je ressentais pour lui qui m'effrayait. Cela pouvait sembler idiot mais...  
Ce sentiment de jalousie et de peur lorsque je voyais les autres filles lui tourner autour tels des vautours se jetant sans ménagement sur leur proie me rongeait énormément.

Si je n'avais pas un tant soit peu de maîtrise de moi et de sang froid, je leur sauterais dessus sans retenue mais voilà. Je craignais qu'un jour je ne puisse modérer mes pulsions. Cela serait un massacre.

Parfois, je pensais des choses si blessantes et horribles sur les filles qui essayaient de le séduire que j'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais honte de moi.  
Je ne me reconnaissais plus et cela me faisait peur.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre et décidais qu'il était tant d'y aller.  
Le repas allait bientôt commencer et je ne voulais pas être en retard. J'avais promis à Amos que je mangerais à sa table et je comptais bien honorer ma promesse.

Mais cela resterait un simple repas, je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoir, surtout qu'il avait l'air d'être un garçon formidable et que je ne voulais pas le blesser.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre et je descendis du dortoir rejoindre mes amies restées à la salle commune.  
Je descendis rapidement les escaliers en colimaçon et rejoignit les filles qui étaient assises avec les maraudeurs. Et qui dit Maraudeurs dit Sirius Black.

Il semblait se chamailler avec Dorcas comme d'habitude. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Etant tous les deux membre d'une grande et « noble » famille de sang-pur, ils assistaient depuis leur enfance aux réunions familiales.  
Car oui, toutes les familles de sang-pur étaient plus au moins reliées entre elles, donc il était inévitable qu'ils se connaissent. Tout comme Marlène et James.

-On descend à la Grande-Salle? Demandais-je aux autres.

-Oh oui! S'écria Peter joyeusement. Je meurs de faim!

-Comme d'habitude Pet'! Rétorqua James en riant. Ils se levèrent et c'est dans la bonne humeur que nous descendîmes ensemble à la Grande-Salle.

Nous pénétrâmes ensemble dans la vaste salle et je repérais rapidement Amos assis à la table des Poufsouffles, accompagné de quelques amis. Il semblait m'attendre.

-Bon moi j'y vais! On se voit après! Dis-je aux autres.

-Ok! Et pense à ce que je t'ai dit! Répondit Dorcas avec un clin d'œil.

Je me dirigeais vers la table des Poufsouffles mais j'entendis tout de même Sirius s'exclamer:

-Mais...Elle va où? C'est pas par là la table des Gryffondors!

-Sans blague! Non mais quelle logique Siri! Je pense qu'au bout de sept ans elle s'en est rendue compte! Se moqua Dorcas.

-Oh ça va hein! Tu vas pas recommencer non plus! Bougonna-t-il.

-Bouh ouh! J'ai vexé le petit Sirinouchet! Fit-elle en jubilant!

-Oh ça va vous deux! Vous voulez pas arrêter de vous comporter comme des gamins de temps en temps?dit Remus.

Je souris. C'était du Remus tout craché ça! Toujours aussi sage. Je le verrais bien en professeur plus tard. Pourquoi pas en professeur de défense contre les forces du mal?

Il excellait en cette matière et était quelqu'un de calme, posé et patient. Sans compter qu'il savait expliquer les choses! Professeur R.J Lupin! Sa sonnait bien non? Il faudrait que je lui en touche un mot à ce sujet...

Je me dirigeai vers Amos, un léger sourire flottant sur mes lèvres.

En me voyant arriver, il se leva rapidement et dans sa précipitation, faillit tomber à terre en se prenant le banc dans les jambes.  
Je retins un début de fou rire et arrivée à sa hauteur il me salua maladroitement.

Il me prit la main dans la sienne, hésita quelques instants avant de la porter à ses lèvres stoppa son geste à deux centimètres de sa bouche pour enfin me la lâcher et me prendre maladroitement dans ses bras.

Je ne pus davantage me retenir de rire, et lui claquait une bise sur les deux joues tandis qu'il rougissait. Il était aussi rouge que les cheveux d'Arthur Weasley, ce qui voulait tout dire…

-Nerveux ? lui demandais-je.

-Un peu. M'avoua-t-il, penaud.

Il faisait peine à voir et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire gentiment.

Il ressemblait à un petit garçon prit en faute, qui avait besoin d'être rassuré, voire materné. Amos semblait si innocent que cela m'adoucissait.

Il m'invita à prendre place à côté de lui, tandis que lui-même se rasseyait à sa place initiale. Il me présenta à ses amis, des Poufsouffles que je connaissais plus ou moins de vue, et nous nous mîmes à discuter tous ensemble d'un ton joyeux.

Je découvris que les amis d'Amos et lui-même étaient de gais lurons et qu'ils étaient très drôles.  
Un peu naïfs sur les bords, mais hilarant.  
Ils me racontaient quelques anecdotes, histoires qui leur étaient arrivés à Poudlard, au renfort de grands gestes pour illustrer leur propos.

Je crus mourir de rire ! Finalement, il n'y avait pas que les Maraudeurs qui faisaient des farces. Les amis d'Amos aussi aimaient plaisanter, faire des farces (au détriment de Miss Teigne et Rusard d'ailleurs), rire et profiter de la vie au jour le jour.  
_  
« Après tout, on ne vit qu'une fois et la vie est courte»_, avait affirmé un ami d'Amos.

Et pour cela je ne pouvais que l'approuver. Ils aimaient oublier l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait à Poudlard comme partout en Angleterre, depuis la montée en puissance de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom alias Lord Voldemort.

Je ne pus que penser qu'ils étaient bien insouciants d'agir comme cela, car un jour, la réalité leur arriverait en plein visage.  
Nous ne serions pas à Poudlard pour toujours et Dumbledore ne serait pas toujours là pour nous protéger. Mais j'enviais néanmoins leur manière de « s'évader » de toutes ses tensions.

Le repas se passa relativement bien si j'éliminais les regards assassins que m'adressait la plupart de la gent féminine de Poufsouffle, sans compter les regards outrés de certains Gryffondors (l'auteure : mais non Sirius, tu n'es pas visé voyons…) qui ne voyait pas la raison « qu'une des leurs », mange ailleurs qu'à leur table.

(Avoue que c'est plutôt le fait qu'elle mange avec Amos qui te dérange…rooo c'est bon….je me tais…)

En voyant ces regards, j'eus l'envie soudaine de leur crier au visage _« et le rapprochement des maisons vous connaissez ? »_, mais contins ma rage.  
Les élèves de septième année étaient vraiment immatures pour la plupart et il était grand temps qu'ils grandissent un peu. Songeais-je, amère.

Comment feraient-ils une fois hors de l'enceinte et des murs protecteurs de Poudlard ?  
Il faudrait bien qu'ils collaborent ensemble un jour. Et le fait qu'ils soient pour la plupart à Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondors ou Serpentards, n'en faisait pas moins des hommes et des femmes.

Ils étaient tous égaux et ce n'était pas la maison qui faisait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient vraiment et qui déterminait leur caractère.

Tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas mauvais, comme il se trouvait à Gryffondors des peureux (hum hum, où se cache encore Pettigrow ?), à Serdaigle des paresseux, et à Poufsouffle des élèves loyaux et travailleurs.

Mais tout ceci ne semblait pas décidé à rentré dans leur caboche à la vue de leur réaction.

Le repas toucha à sa fin, et après avoir salué les amis d'Amos, j'entraînai ce dernier par le bras. Je désirais lui parler seule à seul.

Je sortis de la Grande-Salle, et croisais Dorcas, Marlène et Alice qui en sortait également, avant de leur articuler un « plus tard » silencieux et de m'éloigner avec Amos.

Je l'amenai à l'écart, dans une salle vide et apparemment inutilisée depuis un certain temps au vu de la poussière et du désordre qui y régnait.

Certaines tables étaient cassées ainsi que de nombreuses chaises qui ne possédaient que trois voire deux pieds au lieu des quatre réglementaires. Les fenêtres étaient sales et crasseuses et empêchaient légèrement la lumière de pénétrer correctement dans la pièce.

Je n'en tins pas compte, et à l'aide d'un « Récurvite », la poussière qui s'était amoncelée sur le pupitre professoral, s'évapora rapidement.

Je m'assis dessus et l'invitais à faire de même. Intrigué, il prit place à mes côtés en silence. Je soupirais discrètement.

Je n'aimais pas dire et faire ce genre de choses mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je tournais la tête vers lui et je vis qu'il m'observait avec une lueur qui ne me plaisait pas beaucoup.  
C'était pour ça que je devais lui parler, pour qu'il ne se fasse pas de fausses illusions.

J'avais compris en partageant ce repas et en discutant avec lui que même s'il n'y avait pas eu Sirius, rien n'aurait jamais été possible entre lui et moi. Je le voyais mieux dans le rôle d'un ami plutôt que d'un petit ami.

-Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas vraiment facile alors j'aimerais que tu ne m'interrompes pas s'il te plaît. Commençais-je.

Il acquiesça silencieusement et je poursuivis :

-Voilà. Amos tu es quelqu'un de réellement extraordinaire, gentil, vivant et attachant. Et je t'apprécie énormément. C'est pour ça que je vais te dire cela maintenant. Parce que je tiens à toi…

Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes hésitante mais je poursuivis finalement :

-Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y avoir un jour entre nous deux, plus que de l'amitié.  
Je n'arrive pas à te voir autrement que comme un ami. Et je préfère que tu le saches maintenant car je ne veux pas que tu sois trop déçu par la suite, J'espère que cela ne nous empêchera pas de rester bon ami. Voilà.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et je remarquai tout de suite sa mine peinée et grave. Je savais que je lui avais fait du mal mais je préférais mettre les choses à plat avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

Autant pour moi les choses n'avaient pas été faciles à dire, autant je savais qu'elles n'avaient pas été faciles à entendre. Et je me sentais mal de lui faire de la peine.

-Tu sais Lily, je voudrais te remercier. Me dit-il enfin après quelques minutes de silence.

-Me remercier ? fit-je vraiment surprise par cette déclaration.

-Oui. Parce que je sais que peu de personnes auraient eu le cran de m'avouer ça. Et je voudrais t'en remercier. Au moins les choses sont claires à présent et je respecte ton choix même si je suis un peu déçu. Je ne pourrais jamais nier que j'aurais aimé « qu'il se passe quelque chose » mais je ne pourrais jamais te forcer à quoi que ce soit.

Il me regardait dans les yeux et je voyais bien qu'il ne pouvait être plus sincère. Et j'étais soulagée qu'il le prenne aussi bien.

-Alors amis ? Proposais-je en lui tendant ma main.

-Amis ! Confirma-t-il en la capturant dans la sienne.

Il relâcha alors ma main et nous restâmes assis sur ce pupitre miteux quelques minutes avant qu'il ne brise le silence :

-Je suppose que mes amis doivent se demander où je suis passé alors…je ferais mieux d'y aller. Me dit-il en se levant.

J'acquiesçai et le suivi jusqu'à la porte de la salle. Je lui fis un sourire gêné et lui dit :

-Bon alors…au revoir Amos. A bientôt j'espère.

-A bientôt. Me répondit-il simplement avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner prenant la direction opposée de celle que je devais prendre.

Je le regardais partir avant de me décider moi-même à rentrer dans ma salle commune.

J'y retrouvais les filles assises sur un grand canapé rouge au coin de la cheminée en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Ils semblaient discuter avec animation et je m'approchais d'eux. Mon arrivée fut suivie par un grand silence que personne ne semblait vouloir briser.

Dorcas prit finalement la parole :

-Alors ? Ça s'est bien passé ? Me demanda-t-elle compatissante.

-Ouais, ça a pas trop mal été. Affirmais-je.

-Tu n'es pas restée avec « Amos » le grand, le beau, le magnifique attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle ? demanda Sirius hargneusement.

Cette pique jeta un froid dans le groupe. Je dévisageais Sirius, m'efforçant de garder une expression neutre. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer ma déception et ma colère. Il fallait que je reste maître de moi-même. Mais…

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Répliquai-je d'un ton acide. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

- C'est qu'elle défendrait son nouveau petit ami ? Comme c'est mignon! Se moqua Sirius, méchamment.

-Ce n'est pas mon petit ami ! protestai-je. Tu me déçois Sirius ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin !

-Un crétin, moi ? dit-il en élevant la voix. S'attirant ainsi les regards des quelques élèves présents dans la salle commune. Eh bien, sache que ce n'est pas moi qui fricote avec l'ennemi !

-Avec l'ennemi ? m'écriai-je furieuse. Et puis quoi encore ? Depuis quand les Poufsouffles sont nos ennemis, Black ?

-Depuis qu'ils sont trop lâches pour prendre des décisions tous seuls et qu'ils se laissent enrôler par les Mangemorts ! s'écria-t-il furieux et choqué qu'elle l'appelle par son nom de famille.

-Calmez-vous, maintenant, s'exclamèrent en même temps Dorcas et Remus.

Lily tout comme Sirius ignora leur intervention.

-Les Poufsouffles étaient aussi tes ennemis quand tu allais chercher dans leur maison des filles à mettre dans ton lit ? m'écriai-je hors de moi.

Sirius fut totalement dérouté par la réplique de Lily et ne trouva quoi lui répondre. J'enchaînai :

-Les Poufsouffles ne sont pas tous aussi naïfs que tu le crois Black ! Tout comme les Serpentards ne sont pas tous mauvais !

-Des Serpentards pas mauvais ? Laisse-moi rire ! Ce sont tous des futurs Mangemorts ! cria-t-il.

Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans la salle commune mis à part les cris de Sirius et Lily, tous étant trop captivés par la dispute se déroulant sous leurs yeux.

-Tu ne devrais pas généraliser ainsi Black !

-Je ne généralise pas, c'est la vérité ! Ils n'ont qu'une seule ambition, c'est de se mettre à la botte de Voldemort.

A ce nom, la plupart des élèves frémirent et tressaillirent. Comme si le seul fait que Sirius ait prononcé son nom, allait le faire apparaître dans la salle commune !

-Tu généralises trop Black et c'est là ton plus gros défaut ! Car si tu suis ton propre raisonnement, ceux de Serpentards sont tous de futurs Mangemorts, et ils viennent tous de grandes familles de Sang-pur ! Continua plus calmement Lily. Hors tu es un Black et tu devrais toi aussi être à Serpentard.

-Comment oses-tu ? Me traiter de Mangemort ! hurla Sirius hors de lui.

-Je ne fais que généraliser ! Comme toi Black ! Je ne fais que te montrer tes erreurs. Car oui tu es un Black, mais tu n'as pas été pour autant envoyé à Serpentard comme toute ta famille avant toi ! Tu as été envoyé à Gryffondor !

Cela parut calmer Sirius, un temps soit peu.

-Tout ça pour te montrer Black, que tu devrais te montrer moins terre à terre et être plus ouvert.  
Nous sommes tous différents, et ce sont nos choix qui déterminent ceux que nous sommes. Rien de plus rien de moins.  
Ce sont tes choix qui t'ont différencié de ta famille et qui t'ont porté à Gryffondor. Tes choix encore qui t'ont poussé à t'enfuir de « là-bas ». Tes choix qui font que tu es celui que tu es aujourd'hui.

Elle le regarda, peinée et déçue que celui qu'elle aimait soit si aveugle, si différent de celui qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir et d'idéaliser la plupart du temps.

Mais après tout cela ne faisait que démontrer l'expression du « personne n'est parfait ». Mais tout de même ! Il avait été un peu loin. Tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas condamné à être des Mangemorts et ça Lily le savait fort bien.

Rageuse, elle tourna les talons et monta rapidement dans son dortoir avant de s'écrouler sur son lit. Elle martela son oreiller de coup de point avant de d'y enfouir son visage et de crier sa frustration !

Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire du bien !

Elle entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir et Dorcas apparut. Elle s'approcha du lit de Lily et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Tu t'es calmée ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Me calmer ? Me calmer ? Pourquoi devrais-je me calmer ? C'est à lui qu'il faut aller demander ça ! C'est lui qui m'a littéralement « agressée ». Tu as vu comment il m'a parlée ! Même Potter était plus respectueux que lui !

-Tu l'as quand même traité de Mangemort ! lui glissa Dorcas.

-JE NE L'AI PAS TRAIT… DE MANGEMORT ! explosa-t-elle.

-Ne crie pas s'il te plait ! lui intima Dorcas.

-Je n'ai fais qu'illustrer mes exemples en lui montrant toute l'étendue de sa bêtise !

-J'ai trouvé ça un peu méchant ! Tu as un peu exagéré ! fit Dorcas. Enfin, moi je dis ça je dis rien…

-Alors ferme-là ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes raisonnements à la noix.

Vexée, Dorcas sortit du dortoir en claquant la porte.

-Et voilà qu'elle s'y met aussi ! Génial ! Ils ont tous décidé de se monter contre moi aujourd'hui ou bien ? Tant pis, ils ne comprennent rien de toute façon ! Leur bêtise les perdra.

Oh et puis merde à la fin ! Je vais pas rester cloîtrée ici à broyer du noir ! Je suis Lily Evans ! s'écria-t-elle brusquement.

Elle se leva et rejoignit la salle de bain. Voyant l'état de ses cheveux, elle attrapa sa brosse à cheveux et les démêla furieusement.  
Puis elle redescendit à la Salle Commune et passa devant les autres sans leur accorder un regard avant de partir. Elle monta une volée de marches, emprunta plusieurs passages que Remus lui avaient montré et se retrouva bientôt face à un mur.

Elle passa trois fois devant, se concentrant fortement. Une porte apparut et elle l'ouvrit.

La pièce était grande et claire, et sur une table était posé des piles et des piles d'assiettes et de verres, quelques vases en cristal et autres.

Elle s'empara furieusement de quelques assiettes avant de les projeter à terre.  
Elle cassait tout ce qui était à portée main, et une bonne demi-heure plus tard, lorsqu'il ne restait plus rien sur la table, elle se laissa tomber à terre, n'ayant visiblement rien à fiche de se trouver sur des morceaux de verre.

Elle souffla avant de craquer. Les larmes abondaient à ses yeux et se déversaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

Pourquoi avait-il été si odieux avec elle ? Pourquoi alors que tout allait bien faisait-il en sorte de tout gâcher ? Et surtout pourquoi se mettait-elle dans un état pareil ?

« Parce que tu l'aimes » lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Sans réfléchir elle attrapa quelque chose et le serra de toute sa force dans son poing. Le verre brisé lui entailla profondément la main gauche, alors que sa main droite arborait déjà une coupure.

Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur avant de lâcher le reste du vase et de se remettre sur pied prestement.

Elle donna un coup de pied rageur dans les débris de verre. Et contemplant l'ampleur du désordre qui régnait dans la pièce, elle eut un soupçon de fierté.

-Au moins, je suis bonne pour les scènes de ménage ! se dit-elle.

Puis, elle eut envie de quelque chose. Quelque chose auquel elle n'avait pas touché depuis des années et qui lui manquait.

A peine cette pensée, lui eut-elle effleuré l'esprit que l'objet de ses désirs apparut dans la pièce.

Un piano à queue, se trouvait là, rutilant et étincelant de tout son éclat.  
Elle s'approcha prudemment, prenant garde à ne pas se casser la figure sur des débris de verre, avant de s'asseoir devant le piano.

D'abord timidement, elle joua une mélodie puis prenant plus d'assurance et reprenant confiance en ses capacités, elle joua.

Le temps passait sans qu'elle en ait conscience, rien ne comptait plus en ce moment que jouer. Les débris de verre et le désordre de la pièce ne la gênaient pas, étant pourtant une grande maniaque du rangement.

Le sang qu'elle laissait sur les touches, ni la douleur qui la lançait à la main ne comptait. Qu'était après tout la douleur physique par rapport à la douleur morale ? Rien du tout, et elle en savait quelque chose.

Alors elle continuait à jouer. Parce que ça la soulageait. Parce que ça l'emportait loin. Elle jouait leur mélodie. Celle que Nate l'avait aidée à composer il y avait quatre ans de cela pour les vingt de mariage de ses parents.

Elle ferma les yeux, pour mieux écouter la mélodie. Pour mieux ressentir. Ses doigts glissaient habilement sur le clavier. La musique était lente et saisissante. Elle la ramenait quatre ans en arrière.

_ I'm haunted by this photograph  
And Don't know why  
Everytime I look, I get shivers down my spine  
You're such a beautiful face  
I know those eyes  
They take me back in time_

Sa voix était saisissante, claire, limpide, claquante dans le silence de la pièce.

_ She could be you  
I wouldn't even know  
She could be you  
But that was long ago  
She could be you_

Sa voix et la musique du piano emplissaient la pièce. Lui donnait vie.

_ I wish that I could tell you  
What she don't know  
I dream about that day  
But it's impossible  
In another world,  
I'll be yours tonight  
But i can't break free from this life  
_

Sa voix. Pleine de sentiments, belle et envoûtante. Elle chantait avec son cœur, et cela se ressentait.

_ She could be you  
I wouldn't even know  
She could be you  
But that was long ago  
She could be you_

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne fasse un geste pour les essuyer.

_ I see it all the time  
I know it's true  
A picture doesn't lie_

Elle cessa de chanter alors que ses doigts glissaient toujours sur le clavier. La chanson était finie. Elle arrêta de jouer.

Trop d'émotions la submergeaient et elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains sanglantes. Elle était à deux doigts de craquer de nouveau et elle essayait de refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Sans succès. Elle sentait les larmes affluer à ses yeux.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta. Se retournant d'un coup elle se retrouva face à Remus qui si au début parut compatissant sembla soudainement surpris et paniqué en voyant le clavier du piano rouge de son sang et son visage.

« Quoi ? Voulut lui demander Lily. Ma tronche est si horrible que ça, pour que tu fasses une tête pareille ? »

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as du sang partout ! Qu'as-tu fais ? Lily répond-moi !

-Mais je n'ai rien ! Protesta-t-elle ! Ce n'est rien du tout ! Et toi que fais-tu la ?

A sa dernière question, Remus se détendit.

-Quelqu'un voulait te présenter ses excuses…

-Oh ! Et qui ça ?

-Tourne-toi et tu verras bien !

Lily se leva et se retourna. Près de la porte se trouvaient James, Franck, Alice et … Sirius.

Ils eurent un sursaut d'effroi, lorsqu'ils aperçurent les mains ensanglantées de Lily. Alice se précipita vers sa meilleure amie.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, Lily prit la parole.

-Alice, je t'expliquerais plus tard, si tu veux bien ! Et pour la deuxième fois, ce n'est pas grave !

-C'est ce que tu dis toujours ! rétorqua Alice en l'examinant sous tous les angles.

-Arrête Alice, s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec toi. Je pense… Elle jeta un regard prudent vers Sirius. Que j'ai eu mon compte de dispute pour aujourd'hui.

Alice s'arrêta alors.

-Je comprends. Mais je pense que tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie ! Mme Pomfresh te…

-Hors de question ! Il est hors de question que je mette un seul pied là-bas ! la coupa une Lily horrifiée. Je me soignerais toute seule.

-Alors tu me laisseras t'aider ! Et il n'y a pas de mais, ou je te fais un coup tordu et je t'emmènerai de force dans le repère du dragon !

-D'accord ! Soupira Lily. Si tu insistes !

Alice eut un sourire vainqueur et entraîna Lily vers les garçons.

-Vous venez les garçons, dit-elle aux garçons. Laissons Lily et Sirius s'expliquer !

Elle entraîna alors Remus, James et Franck vers la sortie et ils sortirent rapidement, vérifiant tout d'abord que Rusard n'était pas dans le coin grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs.

Puis avant de partir, James donna à Sirius sa cape d'invisibilité.

-On sait jamais ! Rusard rôde beaucoup plus que d'habitude en ce moment !

Et il sortit rejoindre les autres dans le couloir, laissant seuls Lily et Sirius.

Un silence gênant s'était installé dans la salle. Sirius le brisa :

-Je suis désolé, vraiment ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de te parler comme ça tout à l'heure ! dit-il rapidement, sans oser regarder Lily qui stupéfaite en resta les bras ballant.

-Et ce que tu m'as dit, m'a ouvert les yeux ! Continua-t-il. Tu avais raison ! Les Poufsouffles ne sont pas nos ennemis et les Serpentards…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, comme si c'était trop difficile de la continuer.

-Les Serpentards…Il s'arrêta de nouveau, respira un bon coup…ne sont pas tous mauvais ! Reconnut-il. Mais il ajouta tout de suite, « Mais la majorité le sont et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! ». Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Conclut-il mal à l'aise.

Lily avait de la peine à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sirius Black était-il réellement entrain de s'excuser ? Le Sirius Black ? Faire des excuses ? Reconnaître ses tords ?

Waouh, c'était… la première fois qu'elle le voyait faire et cela lui fit un choc.

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite.

Sirius, prenant cela comme un refus, commença à s'en aller, déçu du manque de réaction de Lily.  
Il avait dû prendre sur lui pour dire tout cela et ce n'avait pas été facile ! Surtout que c'était bien la première fois qu'il s'excusait de quelque chose envers quelqu'un !  
Mais il fallait bien un début à tout non ?

Lily se ressaisit lorsqu'elle le vit s'éloigner d'elle.

-Attend ! cria-t-elle.

Il s'immobilisa alors, dos à elle, attendant la suite. Elle courut vers lui et se posta devant lui, encrant son regard dans le sien.

-J'accepte tes excuses, et je te présente les miennes. Je n'aurais pas dû te répondre ainsi ! Et…

Il balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

-C'est oublié ! Et il fallait bien un jour que quelqu'un me remette un peu à ma place et m'ouvre les yeux !

Pour toute réponse, Lily lui sauta au cou. Il vacilla légèrement, surpris par ce geste avant de refermer ses bras sur son dos.  
Il aimait la sentir contre lui, la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne, son parfum enivrant lui embaumant le cœur et lui faisant tourner la tête. Elle. Si vulnérable entre ces bras et en même temps si forte.

Elle s'écarta de lui, à regrets.

-Il faudrait peut-être rentrer. Les autres vont s'inquiéter ou s'imaginer des choses…

Il lui sourit.

-Tu as raison, rentrons.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et déploya la cape de James sur leurs têtes.

-Désolé, mais il va falloir qu'on se serre. La cape est devenue petite ! Enfin, on a plutôt grandi donc…

« Tu es désolé ? Moi je suis plus que ravie de me serrer tout contre toi, Sirius ! Si tu me le proposais j'accepterais bien un collé-serré sur du zouk…» Mourrait-elle d'envie de dire ! Mais elle se contenta d'un simple :

-Pas de problème.

Et elle se glissa tout contre lui, tandis qu'il s'occupait de réajuster la cape sur eux pour qu'aucune partie de leur corps ne soit visible.

Ils sortirent de la Salle sur Demande et marchaient depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsque Miss Teigne surgit devant eux alors qu'ils étaient à l'angle d'un couloir.

Aussitôt, Sirius la plaqua contre le mur et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de poser une question. Rusard déboula devant eux, une lanterne à la main. Examinant chaque parcelle du couloir à la lueur de la lanterne.

Aussitôt Sirius se serra tout contre elle, pour que Rusard qui passait à quelques centimètres d'eux, ne le touche pas.

Lily se sentit toute chose, lorsque Sirius se colla à elle. Il faisait chaud tout à coup, nan ?

Elle sentait son torse puissant contre sa poitrine, se soulevant à un rythme irrégulier, ses mains posées sur ses hanches, son souffle sur ses lèvres.

« Nom de Dieu ! Waouh ! Il est si...Waouh! J'en perds tous mes moyens, et mon vocabulaire se fait la malle !» Ses yeux se posèrent comme par automatisme sur ses lèvres. Des lèvres qui semblaient si douce si appétissantes, si…ARGH !

« Lily non ! Ne pense pas à ça ! N'y pense même pas ! » Se sermonna-t-elle, intérieurement.

Et ses yeux ! D'un bleu unique ! Magnifiques. Elle rêvait de se noyer dans son regard. Ses yeux. Si malicieux, si rieurs, si…

« Putain ! Je perds les pédales !! Problème de connexion, problèmes de connexion ! Mayday Mayday ! … Cerveau déconnecté ! »

Sirius était troublé par le peu de proximité entre lui et Lily. C'était la première fois qu'une fille produisait autant d'effet sur lui. Il semblait comme hypnotiser par elle, par sa grâce, sa beauté. Et la sentir si près de lui… il crut défaillir, tant le plaisir était intense. Elle était si sexy en ce moment. Il se retenait difficilement…

Elle mourrait d'envie de dévorer son cou si délicieux de petit baisers, de lui mordiller tendrement le lobe de son oreille, de couvrir de caresses son torse musclé, de glisser une main dans ses cheveux, de l'embrasser. Elle voulait…elle voulait…Le dévorer. Le dévorer tout entier. Le désir la submergeait tout entière.

Ses yeux de biche de couleur unique. Brillants telles des émeraudes. Son souffle sur ses lèvres, ses courbes gracieuses, sa poitrine contre son torse, ses jambes si près des siennes, son visage fin si près du sien, ses lèvres rosées à l'aspect si gourmandes…

Il la voulait. Maintenant. L'embrasser dans le cou, caresser ses seins, couvrir son ventre de baiser, se noyer dans ses yeux, la posséder. Le désir irradiait son corps. Ses membres, son tout.

Il rapprocha de quelques millimètres encore ses lèvres des siennes. C'était à elle de décider, si elle voulait parcourir la distance restante.

Lorsqu'elle le vit se rapprocher davantage, elle crut défaillir d'impatience. Allait-il la rendre folle d'impatience ? Qu'attendait-il pour la prendre? Elle était prête à se donner à lui.  
Et puis elle comprit. Elle parcourut la distance qui restait et effleura ses lèvres des siennes avant de les capturer dans un baiser intense, fiévreux et passionné.

Elle glissa ses mains derrière sa nuque et ferma les yeux, n'appréciant que plus encore l'ardeur et la fougue de leur baiser. Son esprit était comme déconnecté de son corps. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle se laissait aller.

Elle avait l'impression de prendre feu. L'excitation la gagnait tout entière.

-Cherche Mimi, cherche bien ! Ils ne sont pas loin ces saligauds ! Une fois que je leur aurais mis la main dessus, je leur donnerais deux trois bons coups de fouets avant de les amener à Dumbledore.

Rusard éclata d'un rire sinistre et méchant, tandis que Lily et Sirius qui semblèrent se réveiller de leur transe et se souvenir de l'endroit où ils étaient se séparèrent brusquement, manquant de faire tomber la cape d'invisibilité à terre.  
Heureusement, Rusard était déjà reparti, fouillant les alentours.

La première chose que vit Lily en ouvrant brusquement les yeux, fut les yeux de Sirius obscurcis par le désir? La colère? Elle n'aurait pu le déterminer. Elle baissa les yeux, tremblante de la tête aux pieds et gênée.

Ce baiser l'avait bouleversé, et elle ne savait quelle attitude adopter vis-à-vis de Sirius. Comment la voyait-il après ça? La prenait-il pour une fille facile? La méprisait-il?

Elle ne savait pas. Elle était perdue.

Lorsque Sirius reprit pied à terre, la première chose qu'il vit fut le regard perdu de Lily. Il la vit baisser la tête. Comme une enfant prise en faute. Regrettait-elle? Oui, ce devait sûrement être cela. Pourquoi sinon, continuait-elle à fuir son regard?

Dégoûté et en colère, il lui dit d'un ton froid:

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends? On va pas rester planter là!On rentre.

Ils reprirent le chemin de la salle Commune en silence.  
Un silence pesant.

Peu avant d'arriver devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, ils enlevèrent la cape d'invisibilité et après avoir lui avoir donné le mot de passe, se séparèrent sans un regard l'un pour l'autre.

Oui, cette fois c'était définitif! Il la détestait! Sinon, comment expliquer le ton froid qu'il avait employé juste après "l'accident"?

Il ne voudrait sûrement plus rien avoir à faire avec elle après ça. Malgré le mépris qu'il lui avait montré elle n'arrivait pas à le détester. A le haïr.  
Non, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle l'aimait décidément trop pour cela.  
Mais elle avait tout gâché, une fois de plus.

Sans un regard pour Rémus, elle traversa la salle Commune et monta au dortoir où Alice et Marlène dormaient déjà.  
Dorcas, assise en nuisette bleu ciel sur son lit, semblait l'attendre.

Lily alla directement à la salle de bain, se démaquiller et se changer avant de revenir s'asseoir à côté de sa meilleure amie et de la prendre dans ses bras. Dorcas répondit à son étreinte.

Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots. D'un regard elles se comprenaient. C'était suffisant. Parfois le silence est la meilleure façon de s'exprimer.

Elles éteignirent la lumière d'un coup de baguette, et Dorcas se coucha à côté de Lily qui lui raconta tout.  
Elles s'endormirent là, toutes les deux, côte à côte, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Dans un autre dortoir de 7ème année à Gryffondor, se tenaient quatre filles assises sur un lit qui semblaient comploter quelque chose…

-Non mais regarder moi ça! Ça fait à peine une journée qu'on est là et Evans a déjà Amos et Aydan à ses côtés! Cracha Ashley Tinsdale, une belle blonde aux yeux bleus.

-Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle était dangereuse! Fit remarquer Morgane Douglas d'un ton agacé, qui elle, avait les cheveux châtains foncé et les yeux vert gris. Mais vous n'avez pas voulu me croire. Et déjà à l'époque, elle nous avait piqué Potter!

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'ils lui trouvent tous. Elle est moche avec ses cheveux rouges. Protesta Verity Simmons, 17 ans, brunette aux yeux océan.

-Ses cheveux sont roux pas rouge, idiote! Mais, ouais! Mais sérieusement, je ne comprends pas. Ca fait 7 ans qu'on essaye d'approcher Aydan sans succès. On s'est pris des râteaux à tour de rôle. Et elle, elle débarque de nulle part, comme ça et en un jour, elle s'en fait son meilleur ami! S'exclama Ashley hargneusement.

La seule qui ne parlait pas, pour le moment du moins, était Tinsley Carmichael.

Une fille sublime à la chevelure couleur ébène et aux yeux améthyste. Elle semblait pensive.  
Mais tout en elle inspirait la méfiance. Elle jouait de ses charmes pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait.

Manipulatrice dans l'âme, on voyait à son regard calculateur, que bien que caché derrière un masque de profonde superficialité, elle était intelligente et doté d'une ruse sans pareille.

Voyant que ses "amies" commençaient à se disputer au sujet de "Lily Evans la petite-peste-parfaite", elle soupira avant de crier d'une voix autoritaire:

-ASSEZ!

A son cri, les trois autres s'immobilisèrent sur le champ et cessèrent de parler se tournant vers elle rapidement.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchis. Lily Evans se rapproche de plus en plus d'Amos et d'Aydan, soit.

Les trois filles voulurent protester mais un regard glacial de Tinsley les fit taire.  
Les jump jump girls avaient une chef qui savait se faire obéir et respecter. Et que personne ne conteste ses ordres!

-J'ai pensé que la soudaine popularité d'Evans ne pourrait que nous être bénéfique. Il suffirait que nous l'amenions de notre côté pour que nous profitions de sa notoriété. Nous nous rapprocherions ainsi à travers elle d'Aydan, Amos ET des Maraudeurs.

Maintenant il nous faut un plan! Evans est très intelligente et ne se laissera pas approcher comme ça! Surtout avec les trois boulets qui lui servent d'amies. Il nous faut un plan INFAILLIBLE…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5:**

**Du côté des Poufsouffles:**

-Tu veux quoi? Du thé, du café ou du chocolat? Demanda Jessica Davies, une blonde aux yeux marrons qui semblait avoir un pot de peinture sur le visage, tant elle était maquillée.

-A ton avis? Répliqua Cornelia Waldorf d'un air dédaigneux en levant les sourcils, comme si c'était une évidence.

-Désolé! J'avais oublié! Elle prit la théière et versa un Earl Grey dans une tasse. Elle ajouta une rondelle de citron. Et qu'est-ce que tu as fais après? Demanda-t-elle à Cornelia en sucrant son thé, _"juste comme elle l'aimait"_.

Cornelia lui arracha presque la tasse des mains et en but une gorgée.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Rétorqua-t-elle en tapant du pied. Elle prit une mandarine et la tendit à Tatiana Rogers, petite noiraude aux yeux clairs qui était assise à sa droite, pour qu'elle l'épluche. Elle ne voulait _surtout pas abîmer sa French manucure_…

Tatiana lui redonna sa mandarine —_sans épluchures s'il vous plait- _et Cornelia en englouti un quartier "elle est dégueulasse" avant de la reposer dans un coin de son assiette.

-Le fait est qu'Amos ne m'a même pas regardé! Continua-t-elle finalement. Il n'a pas arrêté de parler de cette fille! Sérieusement, vous me mettez à côté et y a pas photo! Franchement… je ne sais même pas si je peux la qualifier de jolie! Je vois pas du tout ce qu'ils lui trouvent tous à cette Evans!

-En parlant d'Evans, James il est toujours…commença Tatiana.

-Pfff non! Je t'avais bien dit qu'il s'en lasserait! Mais il me faut quand même l'avouer, il m'a beaucoup déçu sur ce coup-là! Mais bon, mon petit chou est revenu sur le droit chemin. Je vous parie que dans une semaine, il sera à moi! Affirma-t-elle avec aplomb.

Tatiana et Jessica se mirent à glousser.

-Il est si beau…soupira Jessica.

-Tellement intelligent…ajouta Tatiana.

-Vous feriez un sii beau couple!

Elles soupirèrent en chœur.

-Comment tu vas t'y prendre avec James? Demanda Tatiana, visiblement intéressée.

-Vous le saurez en temps et en heure! Leur dit Cornelia d'un ton sec. Elle disait ça, mais c'était surtout qu'elle n'avait encore aucune idée de la façon dont elle allait s'y prendre! M'enfin bon, elle n'allait pas elle, Cornelia Waldorf, avouer qu'elle ne savait pas quelque chose! C'était tout à fait inconcevable, voire contre nature! Cornelia Waldorf avait toujours tout ce qu'elle voulait, même si elle devait s'y prendre de la pire manière qui soit pour l'obtenir. Et en ce moment, elle _"voulait"_ James Potter, et elle l'aurait.

Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, elle se leva. Aussitôt ce qui lui servait d'amies, c'est-à-dire Tatiana et Jessica l'imitèrent.

"Désespérant…mais tellement amusant…"pensa-t-elle, ravie que ses toutous l'imitent quoi qu'elle fasse.

-Où vas-tu? Demanda l'une.

-Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne? Continua l'autre.

-Non! Restez ici, je n'ai pas besoin de vous! Enfin…pour le moment!

Les deux filles se rassirent alors à table et observèrent Cornelia qui roulait des hanches en s'approchant de la table des Gryffondors. Elle bomba la poitrine lorsqu'elle aperçut Lily Evans discutant avec ses amies à côté des Maraudeurs.

Elle s'approcha alors, sûre d'elle, et arrivée face à Lily, elle lui colla une bise sur chaque joue et lui dit d'une voix faussement enthousiaste:

-Lily!Comment vas-tu? Ca fait siiiii longtemps! Et tu as tellement changé! Tu es divine mon cœur!

Divine? Mon cœur? Les Maraudeurs cessèrent de discuter et se retournèrent vers elles pour observer les filles et la Poufsouffle.

Depuis quand Cornelia Waldorf utilisait-elle de telles familiarité envers Lily?

Ladite Lily, semblait aussi perplexe que les Maraudeurs. Elle fronça les sourcils pour finalement lui demander:

-On se connaît?

-Mais oui, c'est moi!

-Toi?

-Cornelia…!

-Cornelia Waldorf!

Cornelia ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'elle s'enfonçait un petit peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Mais après tout, on est à Poufsouffle ou on ne l'est pas…

"Mais enfin, tout le monde connaît _la plus belle fille_ de Poudlard! Voulut-elle dire, mais elle se retint de peur de passer pour une narcisse? Narcissiste? Comment disait-on déjà…?

Ah oui! De peur de passer pour une narcissique!  
Elle vit les amies de Lily ricaner et les Maraudeurs faire de même. Oh non! Elle n'avait pas encore pensé tout haut, si?

Quelle garce cette Evans! Me faire passer pour une imbécile devant les Maraudeurs! Ne t'inquiètes pas ma jolie, je t'attendrais au tournant!

-Enfin, je suis venue te voir pour te dire que si tu avais besoin de quelques conseils beauté…tu pouvais toujours venir me voir.

-Merci bien, mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin "_de tes précieux conseils_".Mais elles si, apparemment! Rétorqua-t-elle en désignant Tatiana et Jessica du menton.

Rouge de honte, Cornelia déguerpit rapidement de la table des Gryffondors pour se rasseoir brutalement à la table des Poufsouffles.

-Alors? Demanda Jessica en frétillant d'impatience, comme un chien qui attendrait son os.

-Alors rien! Siffla Cornelia! Je t'ai pas parlé à ce que je sache! Prenez mes affaires! On a cours…

* * *

**PDV Lily**

Jamais je ne me sentis plus ignorée de toute ma vie qu'en ce moment même. Sirius ne m'avait pas adressé un seul regard depuis « le baiser », et je ne voyais là qu'une marque de profonde indifférence. « Il s'en fiche. Pour lui je ne suis qu'une personne de plus dans sa liste. » songeais-je amère.

Nous prenions notre petit-déjeuner avec les maraudeurs, par insistance de Dorcas que je soupçonnais avoir une idée loufoque derrière la tête.

J'avais juste soupiré, ne me sentant pas la force de me lancer dans un long plaidoyer qui aurait eu pour but de mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et une personne nommée Sirius Black.

Oui, je n'avais presque pas dormi cette nuit avec toute cette histoire. Dès que je fermais les yeux, je nous revoyais lui et moi dans ce couloir entrain de nous embrasser. Puis cette froideur qu'il avait témoignée à mon égard. C'était tout simplement…insupportable.

Je levais la tête et vis que la reine des Poufsouffle s'avançait vers notre table. Je ne pus que penser qu'elle venait voir ces Messieurs les Maraudeurs, et je fus donc surprise lorsqu'elle s'adressa à moi.

Que me voulait-elle ? Je vis tout de suite ses toutous peinturlurés assises à la table des Poufsouffles qui regardaient avec insistance vers notre table. Rien que sa façon de me saluer en me traitant comme sa meilleure amie (même avec ses deux toutous elle n'était pas si gentille…) éveilla ma méfiance.

Je l'envoyais assez rapidement sur les roses sous les rires de tout le monde, et à la plus grande joie de Dorcas qui avait une dent contre elle depuis plusieurs années. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter les simagrées de la princesse Cornelia Waldorf !

J'avais une migraine épouvantable et cette impression que ma tête allait exploser à tous moment tant elle me faisait mal. Sans parler de ma main qui semblait s'être infectée et arborait une couleur plutôt inquiétante…

Mais hors de question de poser ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans cet endroit horrible qu'est l'infirmerie, ça non. « Je sauterais le repas de midi et irai me reposer une heure dans le dortoir, décidais-je. »

Je saluais les filles et m'en allait rejoindre Aydan avec qui j'avais cours d'Arithmancie. Et en route pour une matinée des plus ennuyantes ! Peut-être que la présence d'Aydan la rendrait plus attrayante…

Lorsque ce fut enfin, je dis bien enfin, midi, je retint un cri de joie.  
Premièrement je ne l'aurai pas supporté, mon mal de tête ayant empiré et deuxièmement, j'aurais passé pour la dernière des aliénées ! Vous pouvez me croire, jamais les cours ne m'avaient parus aussi longs ! Deux heures d'arithmancie suivi de trois heures de runes anciennes…

Je demandais à Aydan d'avertir les filles que je ne viendrais pas manger, et après qu'il ait insisté pour me raccompagner jusqu'à ma salle commune, je le remerciais chaleureusement avant de monter au dortoir et de m'effondrer sur mon lit. Je réglais mon réveil et laissais le sommeil me gagner.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, à la Grande-Salle :**

Les filles s'étaient rapidement rendues à la Grande-Salle après leurs cours, leur ventre criant famine. Alice se sépara de Marlène et Dorcas pour aller rejoindre Franck, son petit ami.

Bientôt, les garçons les rejoignirent et se laissèrent tomber sur le banc sans aucune grâce avant d'attraper tous les plats à portée de main et de remplir consciencieusement chaque centimètre carré de leur assiette.

-Trois heures avec Trelawney…plus jamais ! s'exclama James.

-Je sens la mort autour de vous Mr Potter, oui la mort ! OH ! Le Sinistros ! Mon pauvre enfant, le sinistros est sur vous ! imita Sirius en faisant de grands gestes.

Les filles grimacèrent à ce souvenir tandis que les garçons hurlaient de rire.

-Entre choisir entre un cour avec Trelawney et la mort, je vous assure que le choix est vite fait ! s'exclama James, faisant sourire les filles et redoubler l'hilarité de ses amis.

Les mâles ne résistant plus aux appels désespérés de leur ventre, attaquèrent leurs assiettes rapidement tandis que les filles les regardaient dégoûtés qu'ils puissent ingérer autant de nourriture en un seul repas.

-Tu te rends compte ? murmura Marlène à l'oreille de Dorcas. Ils mangent autant de nourriture en un seul repas que moi en deux jours !

Elles éclatèrent de rire en déplorant les mauvaises habitudes alimentaires de leurs amis. Puis Remus, surpris leva la tête vers elles :

-Vous ne mangez pas ?

-On attend Lily, répondit Dorcas avec un sourire. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas ce qu'elle peut fabriquer, il lui en faut du temps !

-Elle est peut-être dans sa _« période rouge »_ et a dû s'arrêter aux toilettes? suggéra Marlène.

(NDA : Entendez par là, qu'elle a ses règles…)

-Sa période rouge ? demanda Peter entre deux bouchées. Qu'esch que chai que cha ?

-Peter ! s'indigna Remus. On ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

Peter avala difficilement et réitéra sa question.

Marlène gigota sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

-Un truc de fille ! répondit Dorcas avec un sourire indulgent à ce cher Peter qui acquiesça et se replongeant dans son assiette ignora totalement le reste de la conversation.

Puis baissant la voix, Dorcas répondit :

-Impossible, elle les a déjà eues au début du mois!

-Ouais, c'est vrai…N'empêche que j'ai drôlement faim ! se plaignit Marlène en posant ses mains sur son ventre qui gargouillait sans arrêt depuis quelques minutes.

-Oh ! Tiens ! dit Dorcas en retrouvant tout de suite un sourire charmeur. Salut Aydan !

-Salut ! répondit-il avec un sourire. Lily m'a…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Pinelli ? le coupa agressivement Sirius.

-Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser Black ! répondit sur le même ton Aydan.

Puis se retournant vers les filles, il leur dit le plus tranquillement possible :

-Lily m'a demandé de vous prévenir qu'elle ne viendrait pas manger !

-Et pourquoi ça ? le questionna Sirius avec colère.

-Parce que si tu étais plus observateur et que tu t'intéressais un peu plus aux autres qu'à ton propre nombril, tu aurais remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas très bien. Lui répondit Aydan, avec nonchalance. Bye les filles !

Aydan tourna les talons et repartit s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles vers ses amis.

Dorcas le regarda s'éloigner avec un air appréciateur.

-Aussi beau de derrière que de devant, glissa-t-elle à l'intention de Marlène qui hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Il est carrément canon, oui ! ajouta-t-elle.

-Si Lily n'était pas déjà dessus, je peux t'assurer que je n'en ferais qu'une bouchée ! affirma Dorcas, un sourire en coin.

Sirius manqua s'étouffer. Et le sourire de Dorcas redoubla :

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils iraient bien ensemble ? demanda-t-elle à Marlène.

-Plus que bien tu veux dire ! Il est carrément parfait pour elle ! Et il a une de ses paires de fesses! Waouh! ajouta cette dernière.

Sirius, qui pour calmer sa quinte de toux buvait son jus de citrouille recracha tout sur ce pauvre Peter qui avait eu la malchance de se trouver face à lui.

-Siri ! Il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à manger correctement ! Même les premières années mangent mieux que toi ! se moqua Dorcas, dont le sourire s'étirait à présent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle aida Peter à éponger le jus de citrouille et se retourna vers Marlène.

-Donc bon, avant que ce « truc » ne nous interrompes, dit-elle en désignant Sirius de la tête, je disais que je verrais parfaitement Lily avec Aydan !  
Je les imagine bien avec une ribambelle de mini Lily et mini Aydan d'ici quelques années! Ils pourraient même fonder leur propre équipe de Quidditch!

La tête de Sirius valait le détour, et Dorcas rayonnait à présent.

Elle savait qu'elle avait touché le point sensible. Sirius devait obligatoirement tenir à Lily d'une façon ou d'une autre pour avoir réagit de la sorte, raisonna-t-elle.

D'abord il avait pratiquement agressé Aydan alors qu'il était juste venu les prévenir de l'absence de Lily, ensuite il s'était pratiquement étouffé avec sa nourriture…

Il fallait qu'elle en avertisse Lily et qu'elle se bouge un peu les fesses histoire de trouver une quelconque façon de les réunir tous les deux…De toute façon, le colis de son oncle arriverait dans la semaine...

Elle avait déjà hâte de jouer à ce jeux qui promettait d'être hilarant et pleins de surprises…Elle remerciait Merlin de lui avoir donné un oncle si conciliant et si emprunt de savoir sa nièce heureuse et …  
Bon Ok, elle avait dû le supplier…et lui faire du chantage…

**FlashBack:**

Dorcas s'était réveillée aux aurores et comptait bien profiter du temps qu'elle avait pour écrire à son oncle, sans plus tarder.

La situation était urgente! Lily n'allait pas bien et elle sentait que l'ambiance entre les filles et les garçons n'allait pas être au beau fixe! Alors quoi de mieux qu'un jeu pour détendre l'atmosphère qu'elle sentait déjà tendue? Un jeu drôle et hilarant qui plus est!  
Merlin lui ait donné un oncle aussi cool! Elle allait d'ailleurs lui écrire de ce pas…

Elle prit son encrier, sa plume et un parchemin bien spécial avant de redescendre à la salle commune. Elle posa ses affaires sur une des tables près de la fenêtre et s'installa. Elle trempa le bec de sa plume dans son encrier et écrivit sur son parchemin dupliqué.

_**"Mon cher oncle Georges,**_

_**Ici, l'ambiance n'est pas au beau fixe et je suis si triste de savoir que je ne te reverrais pas avant les vacances de Noël! L'été s'en va et le moral des Gryffondors avec. Et vois-tu, ta nièce qui est un génie d'après moi —elle tient beaucoup de toi à mon avis…- a eu l'idée géniale que peut-être toi, son oncle préféré voudrait bien l'aider dans sa tâche qui consiste à redonner le sourire à ses amis…**_

_**La nièce que tu adores et à laquelle tu tiens plus qu'à ta propre vie,  
Dorcas Meadowes."**_

_**La réponse de son oncle ne se fit pas attendre et quelques secondes plus tard, des mots s'inscrivirent d'eux-mêmes sur son parchemin.**_

_**"Chère Dorcas,**_

_**Toi? La nièce que j'adore et à laquelle je tiens plus qu'à ma propre vie? Laisse-moi deviner, tu as quelque chose à me demander! Et la question est:  
Que me veux-tu petite peste? Et que fais-tu debout à une heure pareille? Les cours ne commencent qu'à 8h30! Depuis quand te lèves-tu avec les poules?**_

_**Ton oncle Georges."**_

Un sourire radieux éclaira le visage de Dorcas. Elle retrouvait bien là son oncle Georges. Sans attendre elle lui répondit.

_**"Mon cher oncle George,**_

_**Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu tes bonnes habitudes. Petite peste dès 5h30 du matin, waouh, tu fais fort! Je voulais seulement te demander de m'envoyer ce jeu super que nous avons mis ensemble au point pendant les vacances et que tu as si bien renommé la boule magique!**_

_**Dorcas"**_

_**"Ma chère Dorcas,  
Je vois que te lever avec les poules n'est pas une très bonne chose pour toi! T'envoyer la boule magique? L'espoir fait vivre, petite peste.**_

_**Oncle Georges"**_

Ouais, ouais. Ça n'allait pas du tout ça, il lui fallait absolument la boule magique! Il allait falloir redoubler de supplications…

_**"Oncle George,  
Je t'en supplie, tu es mon dernier espoir! Même le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondore n'a plus le moral, ne monte plus sur son balai et ne répond même plus aux Serpentards. Sirius Black a arrêté de collectionner les filles, Remus Lupin ne suit plus en cours et Peter Pettigrew ne mange plus de sucreries! Peux-tu croire à cela? Je t'en supplie, je me traîne à tes pieds, envoie-moi la boule magique!**_

_**Dorcas"**_

…quitte à inventer des gros bobards!

_**"Chère Dorcas,  
Sirius Black sans filles? James Potter sans balai? Remus Lupin sans livre? Peter Pettigrew sans sucreries?  
Mais dans quelle dimensions suis-je donc tombé? (haussement de sourcils) Mais la réponse est toujours non.  
Oncle George"**_

Ah ça, il refusait toujours! Le traître! Elle allait devoir utiliser les grands moyens!

_**"Oncle George,  
Je suis sûre que cette lettre sera bien plus convaincante que toutes les autres et que tu ne pourras plus me dire non. Vois-tu je n'aime pas en arriver à de telles extrémités, mais que dirais-tu si maman apprenait qui avait accidentellement cassé sa statuette ming, et découvrait les raisons qui te pousses à avoir des "empêchements" lors de ses brunch annuels? Qu'en dirait-elle à ton avis?**_

_**Dorcas ta nièce préférée"**_

_**"Petite peste,  
La boule magique arrivera dans la semaine, mais je t'en supplie ne dis rien à ta mère. Elle serait bien capable d'arriver à 3h00 du matin un de ces soirs où je ne m'y attends pas pour me faire la peau. Et tu sais bien comment ta mère me fait peur…Et petite rectification, ta sœur est ma nièce préférée!**_

_**Oncle George"**_

_**"Georginouchet,**_

_**Tu parles bien de cette grande asperge aussi stupide que ses pieds, qui sauterait de la plus haute tour d'astronomie de Poudlard si on le lui demandait?**_

_**Dorcas, ta nièce préférée"**_

_**"Dorcas,**_

_**Suis-je obligé de répondre à cette question?  
PS: NE M'APPELLE PAS GEORGINOUCHET!**_

_**Oncle George"**_

Elle en était sûre, personne ne résiste à Dorcas Meadowes…ou à son chantage…  
Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre…

**Fin FlashBack**

Elle engloutit rapidement son repas et impatiente, tapa du pied pour que Marlène se dépêche un peu, ce qui sembla marcher puisque cette dernière, repoussa son assiette avec agacement avant de se lever et de suivre Dorcas.  
Tant pis, Alice les rejoindrait à la Salle Commune.

Elles pénétrèrent dans leur dortoir quelques minutes plus tard et y retrouvèrent une Lily endormie toute habillée sur son lit.

Le visage fermé et tendu, elle semblait en proie à d'intenses cauchemars, et ne cessait de gigoter dans tous les sens.

Les filles hésitèrent à la réveiller, puis se remémorant les paroles d'Aydan, préférèrent la laisser dormir.

Elles redescendirent à la Salle Commune où elles débutèrent une partie d'échec version sorcier. Alice les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard avec Franck et les Maraudeurs.

-Lily n'est pas avec vous ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-Elle dort, lui répondit Marlène en fronçant les sourcils de concentration.  
Oh non, mon cavalier ! s'exclama-t-elle avec effarement en voyant son cavalier se faire démolir. Tu me paieras ça, Meadowes !

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça ! répliqua Dorcas visiblement nullement affectée par les paroles de son amie.

Les autres les regardaient avec amusement.

-Espèce de garce ! s'exclama Dorcas quelques minutes plus tard. Tu m'as volé mon fou !

-Je t'avais bien dit que tu le paierais, Meadowes ! rétorqua Marlène avec un sourire vainqueur.

Dorcas la fusilla du regard. Puis examinant le plateau avec attention, elle soupira de dépit. Remus se plaça alors derrière elle, et examinant à son tour le jeu, lui souffla à l'oreille:

-Bouge ton cavalier en D5.

Dorcas trop concentrée pour l'avoir vu bougé, sursauta violemment sous les rires de tous, puis se retournant d'un coup, se retrouva face à Remus.  
Elle rougit, et lui murmura un « merci » avant d'annoncer fièrement, toute rougeur ayant disparu de son visage :

-Cavalier en D5 !

Le cavalier de Dorcas décapita le valais de Marlène :

-C'est de la triche ! Remus le lui a dit ! Bande de tricheurs !!

-Je vais venir t'aider alors ! s'exclama James. Après tout, si Remus aide Dorcas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aiderais pas Marlène.

-Absolument ! affirma Marlène qui ne digérait pas s'être fait prendre son valais, et défiant quiconque de s'opposer à elle.

La partie reprit alors, Sirius faisant office d'arbitre pour éviter tout cas de tricherie et Franck et Alice, en tant que spectateurs.

-Echec et Math s'écrièrent victorieusement Remus et Dorcas après quarante-cinq minutes de jeu, sous les cris de dépit de Marlène et James qui jurait à la tricherie.

Dorcas et Remus avaient entonné un chant de la victoire en dansant autour de James et Marlène qui les fusillaient du regard en les insultant copieusement. Ils furent interrompus par Alice :

-On devrait peut-être y aller ! Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal va bientôt commencer !

La joyeuse troupe quitta alors la Salle Commune pour se rendre en cours, oubliant momentanément Lily.

* * *

Lily qui venait de se réveiller en sueur après un effroyable cauchemar.

Elle était encore plus épuisée qu'avant sa sieste et était à bout de force. Sa migraine s'était intensifié si bien qu'elle en eu les larmes aux yeux, tant sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Sa main qui avait viré dans les roses-oranges dans la matinée était à présent rouge vif est la brûlait plus que jamais.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata qu'il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes avant que le cours ne commence. Elle attrapa son sac et sortit rapidement du dortoir pour rejoindre sa salle de classe.

Elle marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, ignorant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les légers vertiges qui l'étreignaient par moment. Hors de question qu'elle rate un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, surtout que c'était le premier de l'année !

Elle redoubla la cadence, et arrivant devant la salle de classe, constata avec soulagement que le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé.

Elle alla retrouver ses amis. S'accoudant au mur, elle ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre un rythme cardiaque régulier. Elle souffla un grand coup et ouvrit les yeux, croisant aussitôt deux yeux mordorés.

-Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda doucement Remus.

-Oui, tout va bien, lui répondit-elle avec un faible sourire. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout.

Le nouveau professeur de DFCM arriva, coupant court à leur discussion. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe et comme à son habitude, Remus vint prendre place à côté d'elle au deuxième rang. Le professeur se présenta brièvement avant d'exposer le programme qu'ils allaient suivre durant l'année.

Il était compétant remarqua tout de suite Lily. Le visage barré par de nombreuses cicatrices, les yeux sombres et des cheveux bruns où apparaissaient déjà quelques cheveux blancs, celui qui se présenta comme étant le professeur Harrison, un ancien auror, n'en restait pas moins séduisant.

Lily voyait déjà la plupart des filles, qu'elles soient de Gryffondors ou de Serpentards, faire de l'œil au professeur. S'en était affligeant ! Avaient-elles à ce point les hormones en folie ?

A peine le professeur Harrison eut-il fini de leur exposer le programme qu'il les initia au nouveau sujet : le patronus.

Il passa une dizaine de minutes à leur expliquer ce qu'était un patronus, avant de les faire passer à la pratique. D'un coup de baguette, le professeur fit disparaître chaises et bureaux avant de créer des groupes de deux, pour que ses étudiants puissent travailler leurs patronis.

Ainsi Lily se retrouva avec Ashley Tinsdale. Elle était tout simplement…affligeante. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

-Et tu vois, il était si gentil avec moi, que j'ai tout de suite senti qu'il était fou de moi ! Et il était si beau que j'ai…

Elle déblatérait comme ça depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, durant lesquelles Lily se contentais d'acquiescer, essayant de se concentrer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Trouver un souvenir heureux. Elle devait en trouver un.

Elle fouillait dans sa mémoire, et retint le jour où elle avait apprit qu'elle était une sorcière, le moment où elle avait fait connaissance avec les filles, et la scène du « baiser » de la veille.

-Spero patronum ! dit-elle. Un faible nuage de fumée blanche pas très consistant sortit de sa baguette. Elle essaya à maintes reprises mais n'obtint rien de plus.  
Toujours ce ridicule petit nuage !

Bientôt, le professeur les fit passer un à un, pour voir où ils en étaient. Elle vit Dorcas faire sortir de sa baguette un nuage un peu plus gros que le sien, et James, Marlène, Remus et Sirius de même. Seul Peter, comme de nombreux Serpentards n'obtint rien du tout.

-Il vous faut un souvenir plus heureux ! s'exclama Harrison.

-Oui professeur ! couina Peter, rouge de honte.

-Evans, Lily, s'exclama le professeur quelques minutes plus tard.

J'étais la dernière. Je m'avançais le cœur battant au centre de la pièce.

Cachant dans la manche de mon pull ma main gauche je fermais les yeux, me concentrais sur mon souvenir.

-Spero Patronum ! m'écriai-je en brandissant ma baguette.

A ma surprise, ainsi qu'à celle du professeur Harrison, un nuage plus gros que celui de Dorcas et bien consistant qui menaçait de prendre forme à tous moment, sortit de ma baguette.

-Hé bien, Miss Evans ! Cinquante points pour Gryffondors. Pour tout dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quiconque ait quelque chose et là, je suis agréablement surpris. C'est un acte de magie de très haut niveau !

La cloche annonçant la fin du cour sonna et Harrison ne nous donna que pour unique devoir, la mission de nous entraîner tous les jours sur notre patronus.  
Je rangeai mes affaires et sortis rapidement de la salle de cours.

Mais bientôt je fus rattrapée par des vertiges de plus en plus violents et je dus m'adosser au mur et fermer les yeux pour essayer de lutter contre l'évanouissement. La respiration haletante, je tentais de me calmer, mais j'étais vidée.

Vidée de toutes forces. Je percevais de plus en plus difficilement les sons et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, ce fut pour découvrir que tout tournait autour de moi.

La respiration saccadée j'entendis quelqu'un crier mon nom, me secouer par les épaules. J'étais comme dans un état second. Entrouvrant difficilement les yeux, je vis par images déformées Aydan devant moi criant des choses que je ne comprenais pas à je-ne-sais-qui, avant qu'il n'y ait un grand trou noir.

* * *

Aydan qui revenait de cours avec ses amis, vit Lily adossée à un mur les yeux fermés.

Il l'appela doucement d'abord, puis voyait qu'elle ne réagissait pas, la secoua un peu par les épaules. Mais rien elle ne répondait pas. Ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Que lui était-elle arrivée? Il cria à ses amis de ne pas l'attendre, qu'il allait emmener Lily à l'infirmerie et il la vit entrouvrir les yeux. Elle ne semblait pas le voir. Il avait l'impression qu'elle regardait dans le vide. Il eut juste le temps de l'attraper par la taille alors qu'elle s'évanouissait.

Il plaça un de ses bras sous ses genoux et un dans son dos, laissant la tête de Lily se poser doucement dans son cou. Il prit le chemin de l'infirmerie en courrant presque mais faillit foncer dans un groupe de personne par inattention. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Lupin et Co, accompagnés des filles.

Remus qui fut le premier à réagir, se précipita sur lui pour lui demander ce qui était arrivé à Lily. Aydan lui expliqua comment il l'avait retrouvée et l'avertit qu'il l'emmenait à l'infirmerie. Dorcas insista pour venir avec lui et il accepta.

Les autres inquiets pour Lily insistèrent pour venir avec eux mais Aydan rétorqua que de toute façon, Mme Pomfresh ne les laisserait pas entrer dans l'infirmerie. Ils poursuivirent donc leur chemin jusqu'à leur salle commune inquiets tandis que Lily était prise en charge à l'infirmerie. Dorcas et Aydan interrogèrent l'infirmière à propos de l'état de Lily et elle leur répondit après l'avoir ausculté et mise au lit.

-Sa blessure à la main est certainement la cause de l'évanouissement de Miss Evans. Elle a certainement dû se blesser avec un objet magique. Mais je ne saurais vous dire lequel! Dieu soit loué ç'aurait pu être plus grave! Pertes de mémoires, crises d'angoisses etc…Quelques bonnes potions et une sieste et Miss Evans sera sur pied.  
Il y aura certainement quelques effets secondaires mais rien de grave…Vous pourrez venir la chercher ce soir après souper.

Dorcas et Aydan acquiescèrent. L'infirmière les congédia alors et bien malgré eux, ils partirent, laissant Lily se reposer.

* * *

Une Dorcas toute excitée vint chercher Lily à l'infirmerie. En effet, elle avait prévu de faire quelque chose de très spécial ce soir.  
La boule magique n'était pas encore arrivée mais, elle avait déjà prévu autre chose, en attendant.

Elle fut un peu déroutée lorsqu'elle vit l'état de Lily mais elle se dit que ça en serait d'autant plus drôle.

En effet, Lily n'était pas dans ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme son état normal. Elle avait certainement dû ingérer bon nombre de potions ou médicaments en tout genre et elle semblait légèrement "à côté de la plaque". C'était…comme si elle était bourrée!

Elle avait ce sourire niais collé sur son beau visage et ne cessait de raconter des choses sans queue ni tête tout en riant. Dorcas se dit qu'en effet, elle allait bien rigoler!

Elle ramena donc son amie à la salle commune où les autres les attendaient avant d'aller à la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef pour "jouer".

-Et elle a dit qu'il lui avait dit: WAOUHHHHHHHH! C'KE T'ES CANOOOOOOOOOOON!! Hahahaha! Canon! Ce qu'est c'est drôle! _Comme si Ashley Tinsdale était canon!!_ Fit Lily en s'esclaffant. Et toi Dorcas, tu m'trouve comment? Canon? HAhahahah!

-Ouais! T'es vraiment jolie Lily!

-HAHAHAH! LILY-JOLIE!! Je m'appelle Lily-Jolie, oui, je m'appelle Lily-Jolie. Je voudrais chanter avec vous, jusqu'au bout du ciel…chantonna Lily.  
Tu connais la chanson?

-Hmm oui bien sûr, opina Dorcas en se retenant de rire. Sorbet citron dit-elle à la Grosse Dame qui regardait Lily perplexe.

-Dites donc mademoiselle! L'alcool est interdit dans l'enceinte du château! Fit-elle remarquer.

-Mêles-toi de c'qui te regarde la vieille! Répondit Lily en gloussant.

Offensée, la Grosse Dame pivota en lançant un regard hautain à Lily qui piqua un fou rire.

-Me suis fait snober par un tableau!!Hahahaha! Tu peux y croire toi?Par…hahahaha…un tableau…hahahaha!

Dorcas pinça les lèvres, se retenant d'éclater de rire.

Lily à côté d'elle était maintenant pliée en deux de rire et quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Snober…Hahahaha! J'en reviens pas! Hahahaha!

Dorcas eut un sourire radieux.

Elles pénétrèrent dans la salle commune où les rares personnes présentes dévisageaient Lily surpris! Dorcas, attrapa Lily par le bras, qui n'en revenait toujours pas, l'obligeant ainsi à avancer. Elles arrivèrent vers leurs amis qui regardaient Lily perplexes.

Remus et Marlène haussèrent un sourcil, James eut un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, Alice et Frank se regardèrent interloqués, et Sirius et Peter relevèrent les yeux de leur partie de carte explosive.

-Snober!!Hahahaha! J'en peux plus!! C'est trop drôooole!

Dorcas poussa Lily sur le canapé, la forçant à s'asseoir à côté de James.

Devant les mines interrogatrices de ses amis, Dorcas expliqua:

-Son traitement a des effets secondaires…c'est en gros c'est comme si elle était bourrée.

Lily riant toujours essuya les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.  
Elle se calma rapidement, et James lui demanda:

-Dis-moi Lily, je peux te poser une question?

-Si tu veux…

-Pourquoi as-tu refusé de sortir avec moi?

-James! Intervint Remus!Ne profite pas de son état!

-Laisse Remus, c'est pas comme si on était pas au courant, dit Dorcas en ricanant.

-Ta tête! Fit Lily à James en explosant de rire.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête? Demanda James.

-Elle était aussi gonflée qu'une montgolfière! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu aimes autant voler! Hahahaha!  
Tout le monde rigola et James afficha un air boudeur.

-Le revers de la médaille! fit Remus en se moquant de James.

-Rooo ça va hein! C'est pas comme si je lui avais demandé heu…des trucs intimes! Genre, si elle était vierge, ou qui était la dernière personne à qui elle a refilé un râteau maintenant que je suis plus là…

-Mouais! Répliqua Remus pas convaincu.

-Je suis pas vierge! Dit Lily avec un sourire resplendissant!

-Quoi? Demanda James.

-Je suis pas vierge, mais Cancer!

Tout le monde explosa de rire face à cette révélation.

-Et le dernier c'était Malefoy!

-Le dernier de quoi? Demanda Dorcas.

-Ben, le dernier mec à qui j'ai refilé un râteau!

Tout le monde fut choqué par cette nouvelle. Si elle avait dû repousser Malefoy ça voulait dire que…

-NON! Pas Malefoy?! LE Malefoy?!

-Ben oui! Fit Lily comme si c'était évident. Lucius Malefoy de Serpentards. La blonde platine!

James explosa de rire:

-La…blonde…platine? Fit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

-Ouais, même que je l'ai surnommé Barbie!

James était carrément plié en deux par les révélations de Lily. Ca il allait le retenir! Malefoy, la blonde platine! Il allait la lui ressortir un de ses quatre! Décidément, il préférait lorsque Lily n'était pas sobre…elle était beaucoup plus marrante!

Lily se mit alors à délirer sur tout et sur rien, faisant rire tout le monde. Dorcas décida alors de rester avec les garçons pour la soirée à la place d'aller à la salle Commune. Car oui, ils passaient tous une agréable soirée.

Occupant les deux plus confortables canapés de la salle Commune qui se situaient près de l'imposante cheminée, ils étaient bien ainsi tous ensemble. Riant de tout et de rien, entre amis, peut-être un peu plus pour certains…

A onze heures et demie, les filles décidèrent qu'il était bien temps d'aller se mettre au pyjama et quittant les garçons à regrets, elles montèrent à leur dortoir.

Pensant qu'elles allaient sûrement aller dormir, Marlène et Alice troquèrent rapidement leurs vêtements contre leurs confortables nuisettes de soie.

Mais c'était sans compter Dorcas et ses idées loufoques qui dès que la porte du dortoir fut refermée, alla farfouiller dans sa valise.

Alors qu'Alice et Marlène revenaient de la salle de Bains, Dorcas sortit victorieusement cinq bouteilles de Whiskey-Pur-Feu de sa malle.

Alice et Marlène échangèrent un regard malicieux avant de venir s'asseoir sur le grand tapis persan que Lily leur avait rapporté de son voyage au Maroc en 4ème année.

Elles furent rapidement rejointes par Lily et Dorcas qui elles, ne s'étaient pas données la peine de se changer. "A quoi bon? La soirée est loin d'être finie!" avait rétorqué Dorcas, vigoureusement approuvée par Lily.

Les deux bouteilles posées au centre du cercle qu'elles avaient formée à elles quatre, elles se regardèrent malicieusement. Puis Dorcas, caressant Kitty Minky, le chat de Lily qui avait trouvé refuge sur ses genoux elle s'exclama:

-Je déclare ouvert le jeu du "répond ou boit" dont vous connaissez parfaitement les règles. Mais pour celles qui auraient oublié, le concept est simple. On vous pose une question embarrassante et soit vous répondez soit vous buvez. Je commence…

-Et pourquoi ce serait toi, d'abord? Rétorqua Alice qui sentait déjà venir le coup fourré.

-Parce que les bouteilles sont à moi! Répondit Dorcas avec un sourire rayonnant. Je vais d'ailleurs commencer par toi Alice…As-tu été plus loin que les bisous et les petits câlins avec Franck?

Alice lui jeta son regard le plus noir et répondit de mauvaise grâce:

-Passe-moi la bouteille! Je refuse catégoriquement de répondre à cette question.

Dorcas lui donna la bouteille et après qu'Alice en eut bu une bonne gorgée, souffla à l'oreille de Lily:

-J'attendrais qu'elle ait bu suffisamment pour lui reposer ma question!

Lily pouffa discrètement de rire, mais pas assez pour que Marlène, soupçonneuse demande:

-Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez encore toutes les deux?

-Nous? Mais rien du tout voyons! Répondit Dorcas avec un grand sourire innocent.

-Mouais…fit Marlène, peu convaincue.

-A mon tour, s'exclama Alice. Alors, Marlène…que se passe-t-il exactement entre toi et James?

Marlène grogna et attrapa la bouteille avant de boire une gorgée.

Dorcas ricana et ajouta assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse entendre:

-A se rythme-là, elles vont rapidement être cuites!

-Fais pas trop la maligne Dor'! Alors dis-nous, depuis quand rougis-tu face à Remus? Oh toi, la reine de la drague qui enchaîne garçons sur garçons?

Dorcas marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe tandis que Lily et les trois autres éclataient de rire. Dorcas but une gorgée…

Une demie heure plus tard, les filles bien grises, avouaient quelques-uns de leurs plus intimes secret et l'on put savoir que Nate avait été le premier amant de Lily, que Dorcas en avait secrètement pincé pour lui, tandis que Marlène avait eu un faible pour Remus durant leur 3ème années, qu'Alice avait franchi le pas avec Franck pendant les dernières vacances d'été, que Dorcas avait perdu sa virginité à l'âge de 15 ans avec Derek Cook, un Gryffondor de leur année, dans la salle de bains des préfets.

Plus le temps passait, plus les informations que révélaient les filles étaient croustillantes…

Une bonne heure plus tard, le dortoir ne ressemblait plus en rien à un dortoir. Les quatre lits ayant été repoussé contre les murs pour faire de la place.

Les tables de chevets ayant mystérieusement disparues, des spots et une petite piste de danse avaient été improvisés en centre de la place ou elles s'étaient trouvées deux heures et demies plus tôt. Les bouteilles de Whiskey étaient vides et s'étaient entassée dans un coin de la pièce et les filles hormis Alice, étaient ivres.

Marlène, Dorcas et Lily se trémoussaient sur piste de danse improvisée au centre de la pièce au son fracassant de la chaîne Hi-Fi de Lily.  
Elles dansaient les unes avec les autres et c'est sans complexes qu'elles se mirent à danser sur "la danse des canards".  
Lily leur montrait la chorégraphie qu'elle s'empressait d'imiter en chantant avec la musique:

-C'EST LA DANSE DES CANARDS, QUI EN SORTANT DE LA MARRE SE SECOUENT LE POPOTINS ET FONT COIN-COIN…Reprirent-elles en chœur.

Alice n'en pouvait plus, elle les regardait adossée au mur, en riant comme une folle et en prenant des photos. Il fallait immortaliser ce moment, ça oui!!

Si tôt la chanson finie, que Lily se rua sur sa stéréo et remis la chanson pour le plus grand plaisir des deux autres. Elles se remirent à chanter et danser.

C'était si comique!! Il fallait qu'elle montre ça aux garçons!!

Elle se releva et se rua sur la porte avant de descendre comme une furie à la salle Commune. Les garçons n'étaient plus là, ils devaient déjà être monté à leur dortoir.

Aussi, elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre en riant comme une folle, et ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter les quatre maraudeurs qui semblaient en grande conversation. Ils la regardèrent étrangement tandis qu'elle continuait à rire et à rire.

-Il faut…que vous veniez…dans…notre dortoir…réussit-elle à articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

Remus haussa un sourcil perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on vienne faire à cette heure-ci dans votre dortoir? Demanda-t-il.

-Les filles…complètement bourrées…danse des canards! Fut la seule chose qu'il obtint d'Alice qui n'en pouvait plus et était littéralement pliée en deux.

Les garçons se jetèrent un regard intrigué et se levèrent.

-Comment on va faire pour monter? Les escaliers deviennent un toboggan quand on essaie de monter! Fit remarquer Remus!

-Je sais…comment… vous faire…monter! Haleta-t-elle.

Les garçons, de plus en plus intrigués suivirent Alice jusque dans la salle Commune puis elle les mena au pied des escaliers des dortoirs des filles.

Elle prit Remus et James par la main et monta avec eux les escaliers, elle les laissa en haut et redescendit chercher Peter et Sirius. Là, elle prit une grande respiration et mena les garçons devant la porte du dortoir qu'elle ouvrit en grand avant de les pousser à l'intérieur.

Ils restèrent là, hébétés et surpris face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Marlène, Dorcas et Lily étaient en sous-vêtements et dansait ridiculement en braillant :

"C'EST LA DANSE DES CANARDS, QUI EN SORTANT DE LA MARE, SE SECOUENT LE POPOTIN ET FONT COIN-COIN…"

Ils éclatèrent de rire au ridicule des paroles et de la chorégraphie qui était bien comique. Ils ne regrettaient absolument pas d'être venus surtout que la vue n'était pas déplaisante, non, loin de là…

Sitôt la chanson terminée, Dorcas se mit à brailler" ENCORE, ENCORE!" tandis que Marlène criait" NAAAN!!UNE AUTRE, UNE AUTRE!!"

Lily sembla plus prompte à écouter Marlène et mit une autre chanson.

-Hé Katherine, tu sais que j'aime ton string! Alors s'il te plait…

-MOVE YOUR STRING!! Reprirent en chœur les trois filles pour la plus grande stupeur des garçons qui ne semblaient pas connaître la chanson.

Alice se mit à hurler de rire et à se rouler par terre en reconnaissant la chanson.

-KATHERINE QUELLE EST LA COULEUR DE TON STRING? OH STRING COLOR! Fit Dorcas en imitant la voix du chanteur et en se déhanchant.

-SI C'EST LE BLEU C'EST POUR TES YEUX! SI C'EST LE ROSE C'EST POUR QU'TU CAUSES! Fit Marlène qui bougeait au rythme de la musique.

-KATHERINE QUELLE EST LA COULEUR DE TON STRING? OH STRING COLOR! Réitéra Dorcas.

-SI C'EST LE ROUGE C'EST POUR QU'TU TE BOUGE, SI C'EST LE BLANC C'EST EXCITANT! Fit Lily en se déhanchant sensuellement.

-T'AS D…BARQU… DANS LA SOIR…E AVEC TON FAMEUX DECOLLECTE TOUS TES AMIS N'ARRÊTAIENT PAS NON NON, DE TE MATER…Continua Dorcas en dansant entre Lily et Marlène.

-STRING STRING! Reprirent Marlène et Lily en chœur.

-KATHERINE OUI J'AIME TON STRING! Fit Dorcas en se dégageant de Lily et Dorcas.

-STRING, STRING! Chantèrent ces deux dernières en se dirigeant vers les garçons.

-TU SAIS QUE T'AS LE FEELING! Fit Dorcas en les imitant.

-STRING STRING! Marlène attrapa Sirius tandis que Lily tirait Remus sur la piste.

-VAS-Y RELANCE LA MACHINE! Dorcas attrapa James et se mit à danser collé-serré contre lui.

-STRING STRING! Peter se mit à danser tout seul, voyant qu'Alice ne venait pas vers lui.

TU SAIS QUE C'EST MOI LA VICTIME! Les garçons décidèrent que puisqu'ils étaient là et que les filles voulaient tant qu'ils dansent avec elles autant il valait mieux s'amuser…

James attrapa Peter par le bras, et lui demanda d'aller déboucher les bouteilles qui étaient encore pleines.

Une heure plus tard…

Le dortoir ressemblait maintenant à une boîte de nuit. Les garçons étaient aussi "joyeux" que les filles et dansaient avec elles, s'échangeant assez régulièrement de partenaires.

Ainsi pour cette lambada sulfureuse, Lily se retrouva à danser en compagnie de Sirius, tandis que Remus était avec Dorcas qui en profitait d'ailleurs pour le peloter, et Marlène avec James.

Peter, sûrement celui qui avait le plus forcé sur la bouteille, se déhanchait seul au beau milieux de la piste, se cognant parfois contre tel ou tel couple.

Alice s'était tout simplement endormi, son appareil photo serré contre sa poitrine, comme si c'était le plus précieux trésor qu'il puisse exister sur terre sur le lit de Marlène…

Remus se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne et un poids sur le corps. Il essaya vainement d'ouvrir un œil, mais la luminosité de la pièce était telle qu'il le referma aussitôt.

Il réitéra l'expérience et après quelques minutes, réussit finalement à ouvrir les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt.

Avait-il bien vu ce qu'il avait vu? Il rouvrit rapidement les yeux et essaya de s'asseoir mais de peur de faire tomber la personne sur lui, se recoucha en grimaçant.

Lorsqu'il comprit qui était la personne couchée sur lui, il la secoua doucement pour qu'elle se réveille. Elle se releva à demi, l'air hagard et perdu, surprise de se trouver là. Lorsqu'elle réalisa où elle se trouva elle se releva rapidement avant de proposer sa main à Remus qu'il accepta en se mettant debout.

-Désolé! Fit Lily en rougissant légèrement.

-C'est rien! Répondit-il. C'est pas comme si c'était Sirius…Il eut un sourire en coin qui en disait long.

Lily se tendit brusquement et d'un ton suspicieux lui demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là Mus'?

-Moi? Mais rien du tout…

-Comme si j'allais te croire! Remus Lupin, tu va me dire exactement ce à quoi tu penses! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Mais je ne …

Il fut coupé par un hurlement strident venant de l'autre coin de la pièce. Se tournant vers l'endroit du cri, ils découvrirent avec amusement, Dorcas qui essayait à force de hurlement à réveiller Sirius qui s'était visiblement endormi sur elle et qu'elle essayait sans succès de déloger.

Il était bien trop lourd pour elle alors elle décida d'en venir à bout avec sa technique personnelle: elle martelait partout où elle le pouvait de grands coups de poings pour lui faire mal et le réveiller.

Elle ne réussit à rien sauf à réveiller Peter, Alice et James. Remus se décida enfin à aider Dorcas qui semblait sur le point de mourir asphyxiée.

Il attrapa sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon de pyjama et fit apparaître un grand seau d'eau froide sous le regard horrifié de Dorcas qui s'était mise à menacer Remus des pires souffrances s'il faisait ce à quoi elle pensait.

Remus, avec un sourire malicieux, renversa le seau et son contenu sur Dorcas et Sirius d'un coup de baguette.

Sirius, se réveilla tout de suite et en voyant où il se trouvait sauta sur ses pieds, horrifié.

Sitôt que Dorcas fut libérée, elle sauta sur Remus qui ne l'ayant pas vu venir, tomba à la renverse. Là elle se mit à la chatouiller de toutes parts, sachant qu'il était on ne peu plus chatouilleux.

Ce dernier suffoquait et riait sous les "guili-guili" de Dorcas, en la suppliant d'arrêter.

-Je ferais…tout ce que tu…veux! Finit-il par dire.

Dorcas arrêta sur le champs, et assise à califourchon sur lui, elle se pencha vers son visage le regard brillant.

-Tout ce que je veux, hein? Surenchérit-elle.

Remus se mordilla nerveusement la tête en voyant qu'il avait fait une grande boulette mais finit tout de même par acquiescer.

Dorcas, satisfaite lui colla un bisou sur la joue et se releva rapidement.

-Bon, c'est pas qu'on on a marre de vous mais…c'est tout comme! Et puis les cours commencent dans…

Elle jeta un regard interrogateur au réveil puis cria:

-C'est 9h30!!ON A DEJA UNE HEURE DE RETARD!!McGonagal va nous tuer!!

La suite ne fut que cris et bousculements. Les filles se battaient pour aller sous la douche et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, tout le monde fut prêt, et ils se mirent à courir en direction de la salle de cours de McGonagal.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la classe, McGonagal semblait dur le point de les abattre à mains nues tant elle était furieuse.

Elle criait tellement que tous s'étaient repliés sur eux-mêmes, et n'osait ajouter quelque chose. 50 points furent enlevés à Gryffondors et ils écopèrent tous d'une bonne retenue pour la semaine prochaine.

Ils se tinrent tous à carreaux toute la matinée, essayant de rattraper les points perdus en participants en classe.

La matinée passa relativement vite, et ils furent soulagés lorsque la cloche de Midi sonna. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir manger!

Ils se rendirent dans la Grande-Salle et s'attablèrent rapidement. Ils remplirent leurs assiettes et commencèrent à manger.

Alice chuchota à l'oreille de Dorcas dégoûtée:

-J'ai cru halluciné ce matin quand je me suis réveillé avec la tête de Peter sur ma poitrine. Il m'a bavé dessus pendant la nuit!

Lily eut une mimique dégoûtée.

-Moi j'ai pas eu de problème. Je me suis réveillée sur Remus. Qui est un coussin génial à vrai dire!

-La chance! Glissa Dorcas. Moi je me suis réveillé avec Sir' sur moi. J'ai cru que j'allais crever asphyxiée. Hé Siri, fit-elle. Il la regarda et elle lui dit:

-C'est pas bon pour toi de manger autant! Elle désigna son assiette. Tu devrais faire un régime! J'ai cru que j'allai clamser ce matin!

Sirius piqué au vif, se releva rapidement et enleva son T-Shirt laissant son torse musclé et imberbe à la vue de ses admiratrices qui en gloussèrent de plaisir et d'admiration.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Dor' ? J'ai toujours besoin de faire un régime?

Dorcas marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, tandis que McGonagal déboula vers eux en criant:

-MR BLACK!!REHABILLEZ-VOUS TOUT DE SUITE!C'EST UNE HONTE! UNE SEMAINE DE RETENUE!!

Sirius remit son T-shirt un sourire aux lèvres. Les retenues ça faisait sept ans qu'il en récoltait, il y était habitués maintenant! Alors une semaine de plus ou de moins…

Gideon, le hibou grand-duc de la famille Meadowes, vola au-dessus de la table des Gryffondors et se posa, un énorme colis attaché à la patte, devant Dorcas qui se dépêcha de libérer son hibou.

Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et lut la lettre du début jusqu'à la fin, un sourire grandissant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Elle sauta littéralement de joie à la fin et s'empressa d'ouvrir son colis sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis.

Et là, posé sur un coussin de chintz rouge étincelait de tout son éclat la boule magique tant attendue.

Dorcas la caressa du bout du doigt. Elle exultait. _La boule magique était enfin arrivée et le jeu allait enfin pouvoir commencer…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 7:**

**PDV Lily Evans:**

Trois jours avaient passé depuis que Dorcas avait reçu son étrange colis. Nous l'avions bien sûr questionné, mais elle avait simplement levé les sourcils d'un ton moqueur avant de déclarer « vous saurez tout en temps voulu… ».

Nous avions tous bien sûr essayer de lire la lettre accompagnant le paquet mais avant qu'aucun de nous n'ait pu s'en saisir, la lettre était déjà en cendre.

Je la regardais suspicieusement finir la rédaction de son devoir de Métamorphose. Eh bien, son comportement avait de quoi m'alerter. A chaque fois qu'elle se comportait de cette manière, cela voulait dire qu'elle mijotait un mauvais coup. Et « mauvais coup de Dorcas Problèmes ».

L'étrange comportement de Dorcas mis à part, nous avions été informé durant ce laps de temps qu'un bal serait organisé pour Halloween. Un bal costumé…

Les groupies de ces messieurs étaient en folie et dès qu'elles voyaient un mâle s'approcher de « leurs bandes » à moins de 5 mètres, elles devenaient carrément hystériques ! Elles se mettaient à chuchoter furieusement, essayant de deviner à qui le garçon allait demander d'être sa cavalière.

Il arriva même quelques fois que le garçon en question ne fasse qu'emprunter le couloir ou voulait juste savoir si tel ou tel cours avait bien lieu.

Inutile de vous imaginer dans quel état elles se retrouvaient après cela. Complètement désespérées !

Pourtant nous avions le temps de nous chercher robes, chaussures, cavaliers et tous les accessoires qui vont avec. Il nous restait plus de 3 semaines et une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été prévue pour l'occasion.

Mais enfin bref, les poufs sont des poufs, inutile d'essayer de les comprendre, ce serait trop compliqué et c'est un combat perdu d'avance.

Je poussais un petit soupir d'agacement. Les filles se bousculaient au portillon pour Sirius. Elles lui tournaient autour toute la journée en le suppliant de venir avec elles au bal. Et ça ne pouvait que m'exaspérer encore plus. Premièrement c'était Sirius Black l'homme que…enfin bon vous m'avez comprise. Et deuxièmement :

Où avait-elle mis leur fierté ? Elles se mettaient à genou devant lui en le suppliant, des fausses larmes dans les yeux, de venir avec elle au bal ou elles ne survivraient pas…

C'était pathétique ! La seule chose qui m'étonnait était qu'aucune des quatre dirigeantes des grands « clans de Poudlard » ne s'étaient encore choisie de cavalier.

Nouveau soupir d'agacement.

Je n'avais cessé d'être harcelé par plus de la moitié des garçons de cette école pour que je leur fasse l'honneur de m'afficher à leur côté pendant le bal. Et si au départ cela m'avait fait plaisir de savoir que j'avais autant de soupirants, à présent j'avais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas les rembarrer violemment en leur claquant ma main sur la joue et en m'enfuyant en courant !

Surtout que ce n'était jamais ceux que j'aurais aimé qui m'invitent qui le faisaient. A croire que c'était une machination et qu'ils s'étaient donnés le mot pour me rendre folle !

De plus, maintenant avec toutes ces invitations inopinées, l'ambiance était plus que tendue entre Sirius et moi et je voyais mal comment je réussirai à quoi que ce soit avec lui dans ces conditions. Et, j'avais l'impression de m'éloigner chaque jour un peu plus de mes amis à cause de cela. Car j'avais de plus en plus de mal à rester en sa présence et je me sentais plus que jamais seule. Ce n'était plus comme avant.

J'étais de plus en plus souvent avec Aydan. Il savait me changer les idées et me faire oublier mes petits soucis. Il ne me demandait rien, il attendait juste le moment où je lui ferais assez confiance pour lui révéler ce qui me tourmentait.

C'était juste…Aydan.

Nouveau soupir.

Dorcas leva la tête de son devoir de métamorphose et me regarda étrangement.

-Quoi ? demandais-je.

-Rien…tu sembles juste…agacée ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de soupirer depuis tout à l'heure !

-Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué !

-Bon, dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Mais rien je te dis !

-Okay…alors je penses que je vais renvoyer la boule magique à mon oncle alors…

-Depuis quand me fais-tu du chantage Dor' ?

-Hmmm, perspicace à ce que je vois !

-Ca a toujours été une de mes plus grandes qualités !

-Trêve de plaisanterie. Il faut qu'on parle, mais pas ici. Il y a trop de monde !

Dit-elle en balayant la salle commune du regard. On pourrait être entendue par des oreilles indiscrètes…

-Allons au dortoir alors ! Proposais-je.

-D'accord, vas-y, je finis de recopier mon devoir au propre et je te rejoins !

J'acquiesçai et partis au dortoir.

**PDV Dorcas Meadowes:**

Je voyais bien que l'ambiance n'était plus au beau fixe dans le groupe. Lily supportait de moins en moins bien la présence de Sirius surtout que celui-ci se montrait odieux avec elle. Mais je pense que le pire était que l'on ne pouvait rien dire à Marlène. Lily s'en voulait énormément. Pour elle, c'était de sa faute si le groupe ne s'entendait plus aussi bien et s'il y avait autant de tensions. J'avais bien essayé de la raisonner mais Lily était Lily. Têtue comme une mule, elle restait fidèle à elle-même, c'est-à-dire qu'elle ne voulait rien entendre.

Et je la voyais se détacher petit à petit du groupe. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec moi et les filles elle était avec Aydan. Aydan le bel Aydan. Je n'en pouvais décidément pas l'en blâmer. C'était un chic type, très intelligent et futé qui savait vous faire rire en toute circonstance. Un type génial et attachant. Sans compter qu'il était beau à damner une sainte.

Ce qui rendait d'autant plus jaloux Sirius qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le critiquer à tout va. Remus semblait d'ailleurs s'apercevoir de la jalousie de son ami alors que les deux autres se demandaient pourquoi il éprouvait tant de haine envers Aydan qu'ils trouvaient plutôt sympathique. Mais bon, par solidarité maraudesque je suppose, ils se mirent rapidement de son côté.

Ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître mon besoin urgent de réunir Sirius et Lily. J'avais déjà un plan mais pour le réaliser, j'avais besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un de très particulier…Et puis après tout, Remus avait promis "qu'il ferait tout ce que je voudrais"…

Un sourire machiavélique étira mes lèvres. Mon pauvre Remus, il ne savait décidément pas dans quel pétrin il s'était mis en prononçant ses simples mots…

Je refermais mon livre et emportant plumes et parchemins dans mon sac, je sortis rapidement de la bibliothèque. Direction la salle commune.

Il me fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'y arriver. Une fois sur place je scrutait la foule à la recherche des maraudeurs. Je les vis assis à une table près de la fenêtre. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour arriver là-bas, telle une furie.

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, j'attrapais Remus par le bras et le tirais jusqu'à un petit placard discret où l'on pourrait facilement taper la discute. Je refermais sans plus de cérémonie la porte derrière nous.

-On est venu faire quoi là, exactement? Demanda-t-il perplexe en se massant le bras.

-Cueillir les pâquerettes! Répondis-je, moqueuse.

- Je ne m'en serais jamais douté! Rétorque-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Sérieusement, il faut que je te parle d'un truc super important.

-Je t'écoute.

-Eh bien sache que j'ai remarqué que Sirius Black ton meilleur ami, qui est un imbécile soit dit en passant, en pince pour Lily.

Il ne sembla pas surpris par la nouvelle. Il se contenta de plisser les yeux, suspicieusement, comme s'il savait que je ne lui avais pas tout dit. Maudit Loup-garou!

-Cesse donc de me regarder comme ça, tu me gênes! Fis-je remarqué.

-Tu ne m'as pas tout dit.

-Arghhhh, tu m'énerves! M'enfin bon, c'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas tout dit… C'est euh…C'est réciproque.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Si si, je te l'assure, et je le tiens de source sure.

-De source sure? Fit-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Elle me l'a avoué…dans le Poudlard Express.

-Ah.

-Ah? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire? Nos deux meilleurs amis sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre et tu me réponds, ah!

-Fous amoureux? Tu n'exagères pas un peu là?

-Même pas! Ils se sont embrassés.

Il ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-Quoi?

-Tu sais ce que c'est au moins, ou il faut que je te fasse un dessin! Demandais-je sarcastiquement en claquant la langue d'impatience.

Pour quelqu'un censé être intelligent, il en mettait du temps à comprendre!

-Ca veut dire...

Il se frappa la tête avec la paume de sa main.

-Mais bien sûr, le soir de la dispute!

-Tu es drôlement perspicace aujourd'hui Mumus!

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Protesta-t-il.

-Rhooo le petit Mumus au miel est pas content! Fis-je d'une voix enfantine.

-Tu vas arrêter, oui ou m…

-Ne dis pas de vilains mots Mumusounet! C'est pas joli joli!

-Arggggggggggh tu m'énerves à la fin. Dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu m'as emmené là, à la place de me donner des noms à coucher dehors!

-Mais ils sont mignons mes surnoms!

-…

-Breeeef…si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est parce que nos deux amis sont aussi butés l'un que l'autre et qu'à l'allure ou ça avance entre eux…hmm hmm. No comment! Donc, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être faire avancer les choses…

-Que veux-tu dire par "faire avancer les choses"? me demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur chargé d'appréhension.

-Eh bien…les pousser l'un vers l'autre en quelque sorte! J'ai déjà un plan!

-Ah non! Ne compte pas sur moi!

J'eus un sourire machiavélique.

-Hé bien, crois-moi Mumus, tu le feras. Et de gré ou de force!

Il grogna à l'entente de son prénom et j'eus un sourire vainqueur.

-Et puis de toute façon, l'autre jour tu avais bien dit que "tu ferais tout ce que je voudrais…"!

-J'étais sous l'emprise de tes chatouilles!

-Tu l'as dit quand même!

-Bon, bon, alors c'est quoi ce plan?

**PDV: Lily Evans**

-Hahahaha! Arrêtez! Je me rends! NOOOON! Hahahahah! Arrêtez!

Des éclats de rire lui répondirent.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle pleurait…de rire sous les chatouilles de ses deux amis.

Ils cessèrent enfin de la torture, car oui pour elle les chatouilles torture.

Elle put enfin se relever, un sourire vengeur sur son beau visage. Elle les regarda malicieusement avant de saisir Aydan et Wyatt chacun par un bras et de les entraîner vers le lac. Elle essaya en vain de les pousser. Ils étaient trop lourds pour elle. Wyatt qui ne perdit rien pour attendre, les poussa tous les deux à l'eau tandis que Lily éclatait de rire.

Elle but la tasse et lorsqu'elle sortit la tête de l'eau, se fut pour se mettre à tousser et à recracher l'eau avalée sous les moqueries d'Aydan.

Elle se retourna vers lui faussement furieuse:

-J'espère pour toi que tu sais nager vite, parce que dès que je te mets la main dessus, je te botte le train arrière.

Aydan rit de plus belle tandis qu'une Lily déterminée nageait à grandes brassées dans le but de le rejoindre rapidement. S'en suivit alors une course poursuite dans l'eau ponctuée des rires de Marlène, Alice, Franck et des amis à Aydan qui les observaient depuis la berge.

Ce fut finalement Lily qui gagna et pour éviter les représailles, Aydan lui promit d'être son chevalier servant pour le reste de la journée. Elle accepta en riant et lui colla un bisou mouillé sur la joue.

Ils s'amusèrent un moment dans l'eau à s'éclabousser l'un l'autre puis un bout d'un certain temps, Lily commença à avoir froid.

-Ho freddo Pinelli! Voglio uscire dell'aqua! Vieni qui a portarmi fino alla spiaggia!

(J'ai froid Pinelli! Je veux sortir de l'eau! Viens me porter jusqu'à la plage!)

-Si, signorina! Répondit-il en faisant une mini révérence.

(Oui, mademoiselle!)

-Presto, presto! Lui dit-elle.

(Plus vite)

Il s'approcha d'elle en nageant et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, elle se retrouva dans ses bras.

-Il Principe Azzuro della signora è venuto a cercarla! Déclara-t-il d'une voix solennelle.

(Le prince charmant de madame est venu la chercher!)

-Il Principe Azzuro?! Ma dove? Dove?

(Le prince charmant?! Mais où ça? Oû ça?

Aydan lui tira la langue, feignant de bouder.

-Sei tanto carino quando fai brutta figura! Le taquina-t-elle.

(Tu es si mignon quand tu boudes!)

-Non faccio brutta figura!

(Je ne boude pas!)

-Si!

-No!

-Si!

-No!

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, trop absorbé par sa fausse dispute avec Aydan, ils étaient arrivés à la hauteur des autres.

Les autres qui même s'ils ne comprenaient pas un traître de mot d'italien, étaient amusés par leur comportement. "De vrais gamins, ensemble!" avaient-ils souri attendris.

Aydan étendit Lily doucement sur sa serviette de plage avant de s'asseoir lui-même dans un coin à moitié sur l'herbe verte.

-Bouge de là, lui dit-il alors qu'une lueur malicieuse éclairait son regard. Tu prends toute la place nom d'un Pitiponk!

Elle se releva tout de suite, outrée. Elle pointa vers lui un doigt accusateur et alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, Aydan la coupa dans son élan:

-On ne montre pas les gens du doigt, c'est impoli! Dit-il d'un ton enfantin.

Elle plissa les yeux pour se rendre menaçante et déclara:

-Tu viens de signer ta mise à mort Pinelli!

Aydan fit le signe de croix, et mima quelqu'un tremblant de peur avant de dire:

-Ouhhhh! Je tremble…la vilaine sorcière va me lancer un sort!

Marlène et Alice hurlaient de rire.

Sans crier gare, Lily lui sauta dessus, le faisant basculer en arrière. Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, elle s'assit sur lui à califourchon, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger.

-Tu disais? Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Il la contempla avec amusement.

Elle était si belle en ce moment, pensa-t-il. Ses longs cheveux auburn légèrement ondulés brillaient au soleil et retombaient avec grâce et volupté dans le bas de son dos. Ses yeux d'un vert si spécial brillaient de malice tandis que sa jolie bouche naturellement rosée se tordait en une moue moqueuse.

Et puis elle avait un corps de rêve. Ses longues et fines jambes reposant de chaque côté de sa personne. Un ventre plat et ferme pour une peau dorée par le soleil, une belle poitrine parfaitement mise en avant par le haut de son maillot de bain. Elle était plus que splendide et ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

Elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui, le regard rieur:

-J'ai pas entendu, tu disais?

-Rien rien! Grommela-t-il. Mais tu m'as eu par surprise! C'est pas juste!

L'hilarité des autres redoubla tandis qu'eux-mêmes riaient de bon cœur.

-Quel mauvais joueur tu es! Fit-elle en riant. Mais au risque de me répéter, tu es tellement mignon quand tu boudes!

Il eut un demi sourire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu m'exaspères!

Le sourire menaçait de retomber. Cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas les yeux qu'elle leva au ciel mais les bras.

Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un bisou sur sa joue.

Il eut une moue déçue et lui fit les yeux doux.

-Rhaaaaaaaa! Et exigeant en plus de ça!

Elle lui fit un câlin et il en profita pour l'emprisonner entre ses bras puissants de sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus lui échapper.

Elle releva la tête et vit qu'il arborait un sourire radieux.

Tant mieux, pensa-t-elle, alors qu'un tendre sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur son torse musclé et s'abandonna à son étreinte.

Elle somnolait légèrement lorsqu'elle fut sortie de sa torpeur par de l'agitation autour d'elle. La bataille d'eau avait repris. Seul Aydan et elle, ne semblait pas être de la partie.

Tournant la tête vers lui, elle constata qu'il s'était endormi. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. Elle attrapa sa baguette dans son sac de plage et elle métamorphosa deux trois cailloux par-ci par-là en glaçons.

Elle saisit les glaçons en questions dans ses mains avant d'en enfiler un rapidement dans le maillot de bain d'Aydan, d'en laisser un sur sa poitrine et de passer ceux qui lui restaient dans son cou.

Aydan se réveilla en sursaut et se leva d'un bond en se mettant à courir partout en criant:

-AÏÏÏÏÏE AÏÏÏÏÏÏE CARAMBA! C'EST FROOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!!

Lily riait à gorge déployée tandis que les autres qui étaient dans le lac observaient la scène, complètement morts de rire. Marlène riait tellement que dans un mauvais mouvement, elle bascula dans l'eau en arrière sous le cris victorieux de son "adversaire" de bataille d'eau et but la tasse.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Aydan revint vers Lily avec un regard qui ne valait rien de bon pour elle. Elle comprit que si elle tenait à sa vie, elle ferait bien de se barrer illico presto. Surtout lorsqu'il commença à énoncer ce qu'il allait lui faire subir.

Là, elle détala aussi vite qu'un lapin en riant. Malheureusement pour elle, la médaille a un revers et elle en fit les frais. Il la rattrapa rapidement et sans qu'elle comprenne comment elle se retrouva sur son épaule, comme un sac à patates. Elle apprécia du regard l'endroit nommé "postérieur" qui semblait bien ferme et bien musclé pendant un petit moment avant de se rendre compte de l'endroit où la menait son kidnappeur. Elle se mit alors à marteler son dos de coups de poing en criant. En vain. Il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte qu'elle le frappait. __

_**Résultat?**_

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était jetée dans une eau _glaciale_ sans ménagement.

Là, elle fit semblant de paniquer comme si elle n'avais pas pied et qu'elle allait se noyer. Elle se coula deux trois fois, histoire que ce soit plus crédible et inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de disparaître sous l'eau.

Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, elle entendit un **"PLOUF"** synonyme d'un plongement. Son plan avait marché. Elle ferma les yeux et cessa de bouger. Et bientôt deux bras musclés la firent remonter à la surface. Elle feignit être inconsciente et au moment où il ne s'y attendait pas, elle ouvrit les yeux et lui tira puérilement la langue, avant d'appuyer sur sa tête pour le faire couler. Et un bouchon, un!

Elle riait lorsqu'elle se sentit tiré par la cheville. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle avait disparu de la surface de l'eau. Elle refit surface une trentaine de secondes plus tard en même temps qu'Aydan.

Nom d'un Scroutt à pétard! Il avait une sacré tenue en apnée, lui!

Il avait bien dû passer deux bonnes minutes sous l'eau. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et avec son accord, lui grimpa sur les épaules, comme elle le faisait avec son père lorsqu'elle était petite. De là haut elle se sentait grande et invincible comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver et ma foi ce n'était pas si désagréable! Elle ne put s'empêcher pour taquiner Aydan de le surprendre. Tout d'un coup, elle baissa la tête pour se retrouver face au beau visage d'Aydan. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit deux grands yeux verts rieurs lui faire face. Il eut un sourire carnassier et l'embrassa sur les lèvres rapidement. L'action n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Juste le temps de poser ses lèvres douces sur les siennes et de les retirer. Mais elle fut si surprise qu'elle lâcha prise et tomba dans l'eau dans un petit **Plouf**!

Il éclata de rire tandis qu'elle émergeait.

Ils repartirent vers leurs amis en se tenant la main, riant l'un de l'autre.

Bientôt, ils plièrent tous bagages et rentrèrent au château, histoire de prendre une bonne douche et de se préparer pour aller souper.

Tous étaient de bonne humeur. Ils avaient profité de leur samedi après midi comme il se devait, les uns avec les autres.

Ils marchaient dans un couloir lorsque Lily entendit des bruits. Cherchant leur provenance, elle eut un sourire machiavélique lorsqu'elle vit que les bruits provenaient d'un petit placard. Se tournant vers les autres, elle leur intima le silence et Alice vint vers elle. Elles échangèrent un regard complice.

Elles s'approchèrent sans bruit du placard et tendirent l'oreille.

-Oh Oui! J'en ai tellement envie! Entendirent-elles. Elles échangèrent un regard rieur.

-Moi aussi! Ca fait si longtemps!

-Oh oui! C'est si bon…

Elles pouffèrent de rire.

-Oh oui! J'adore ça!

-Oh oui! Moi aussi!!

-C'est si... délicieux.

-Si…wahouuuuuuuu…

-Continues comme ça et je sens que je vais jouir!

Lily retint son éclat de rire, prit un air sérieux et une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée.

-Ah Ah! Sortez de là, vous savez pas qu'il y a des chambres pour faire…Remus? Dorcas? S'exclama-t-elle.

"Merlin, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça!"Pensa-t-elle, choquée

-Euh… C'est pas ce que tu crois! Dirent-ils précipitamment en chœur!

Mouais, en même temps, Dorcas était assise à califourchon sur Remus et lui tenaient les bras cloués au sol, ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux bien ébouriffés, et ils étaient complètement débraillés.

En gros, ils étaient dans une situation assez compromettante…

Derrière elle, Alice semblait aussi surprise qu'elle.

* * *

Dorcas avait raconté le plan qu'elle avait prévu pour réunir Lily et Sirius à Remus et ils avaient passés un certain temps dans ce petit placard à le peaufiner.

Plus tard, le sujet avait vite dévié, et ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de se taquiner l'un et l'autre en s'appelant par des petits surnoms débiles.

Une petite dispute amicale avait éclaté entre eux, pour cela et tout avait rapidement tourné à une séance de torture en bonne et due forme.

Ils riaient, se chatouillaient sans relâche depuis un certain temps, lorsque Remus qui avait l'avantage sur Dorcas, essayait de lui faire dire qu'il était plus fort qu'elle.

-Allez, dis-le! Dis-le que je suis le plus fort! Fit-il, en la chatouillant.

Elle gigota avant de s'écrier:

-Jamais de la vie! Plutôt mourir!

Il la chatouilla et elle rit en essayant de se dégager mais Remus était fort.

Elle profita d'une seconde de son inattention pour le pousser, le faisant basculer au sol et lui grimper dessus. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, elle lui cloua les bras au sol comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Un sourire vainqueur naquit sur ses lèvres et elle rétorqua moqueuse:

-Qui c'est le plus fort alors, hein?

-Sûrement pas toi! Fit-il un brin moqueur.

-Bien sûr que si! Et pour te prouver à quel point j'ai raison je…

Elle lui lâcha un bras pour essayer d'attraper sa baguette dans la poche arrière de sa jupe en jeans, mais d'un geste rapide et précis il la devança et cacha habilement sa baguette sous lui.

-Rend-moi ma baguette _Lupin_!

-Et puis quoi encore?

-Rend-moi ma baguette _Mumus_!

-Non!

-Rend-la moi!

-**NON**!

-SI!

-**NON**!

-Je te préviens que je ne bougerais pas de là avant que tu ne m'aies rendu ma baguette! L'avertit-elle.

-J'ai un week-end entier devant moi! Rétorqua-t-il.

-Très bien!

-Très bien!

Il y eut un silence. Un _long_ silence.

-Remus?

-Mmmh?

-Non rien! Pis d'abord on ne répond pas _"mmmh"_ mais on répond oui!

-Si tu le dis!

Nouveau silence.

-Bon, rend-moi ma baguette maintenant!

-Non

Soupir. Voyant qu'elle n'allait arriver à rien elle entreprit de faire la conversation et ils conversèrent sur tout et sur rien. Passant du nouveau professeur de DFCM à…

-Que penses-tu d'un bon Sunday au caramel? Demanda-t-elle!

-Oh Oui! J'en ai tellement envie!

-Moi aussi! Ca fait si longtemps!!

-C'est si bon…

-Oh oui! J'adore ça!

-Oh oui! Moi aussi!

-C'est si... délicieux.

-Si…wahouuuuuuuu…

-Continues comme ça et je sens que je vais jouir! Fit-elle. Si je pouvais en manger un, là maintenant…

Soupir d'extase.

-Bon tu me rend ma baguette et on va s'en faire un?

-Lèves-toi d'abord!

-Je…

Elle fut coupée par la porte du placard qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Ah Ah! Sortez de là, vous savez pas qu'il y a des chambres pour faire…Remus? Dorcas? Fit Lily.

Remus et Dorcas échangèrent un regard surpris quant aux propos de Lily puis regardant dans quelle position ils se trouvaient, ils rougirent l'un et l'autre et répondirent la première chose qui leur vint à l'esprit:

-Euh… C'est pas ce que tu crois!

Dorcas se releva rapidement, gênée et aida Remus à en faire de même.

-Ca alors, vous auriez quand même pu nous le dire? Fit Lily.

-Vous dire quoi? Demandèrent-ils en chœur avant de se regarder et de rougir, surpris par cette synchronisation.

-Que vous sortiez ensemble bande d'idiot! Répondit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils se regardèrent, surpris.

-Mais...commença Remus.

-On ne sort pas ensemble! Finit Dorcas.

-C'est ça! Et c'est parce que vous ne sortez pas ensemble que vous vous réfugiez dans un placard pour vous bécoter et plus si affinités!rétorqua Alice avec un sourire moqueur.

-Et ces petits soupirs et ces phrases coquines qu'on entendait à travers la porte! Continua Lily. _Oh continue comme ça et je sens que je vais jouir! _Mima-t-elle.

-_C'est siiiiiiiii bon! _Fit Alice

-_Siiiii délicieux!_ Fit Lily.

-Raaaah! Mais arrêtez de délirer!!fit Dorcas.

Remus se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

Le chemin jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors se passa ainsi: Alice et Lily chambrant Dorcas et Remus qui au bout d'un certain temps, ne prirent même plus la peine de nier ou protester. Une fois passé le portrait de la grosse dame les garçons décidèrent de rentrer à leur dortoir pour se préparer.

-Tu ne fais pas un bisou à _ton amoureux_? Fit Lily à Dorcas.

-**ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG**!!cria cette dernière.** JE VAIS TE TUER!**

Elle sauta sur Lily qui tomba à terre sous son poids et qui roula au sol pour échapper à son amie.

Enfin elle sauta sur ses pieds et mis le plus de distance possible entre elle et Dorcas qui lui courrait après. C'est à dire, une table.

-Dès que je t'aurais mis la main dessus Evans...ta propre mère ne te reconnaîtra même pas! Gronda Dorcas en accrochant la table.

Les élèves présents dans la salle commune les dévisageaient avec amusement.

-Oh, et je suppose que toi et Mumus viendrez me rendre visite à l'hôpital c'est ça? Fit Lily avec un sourire moqueur.

-**JE VAIS TE TUER!**

Dorcas, tourna autour de la table et Lily fit de même pour échapper à Dorcas. Elle escalada ensuite le canapé puis monta sur le rebord de la cheminée en pierre.

Dorcas tenta tant bien que mal de lui attraper les jambes, mais à chaque fois qu'une main s'approchait trop près d'elle à son goût, Lily reculait et sautillait pour lui échapper. Bien trop vite son goût, Lily se retrouva acculée au mur de brique rouge de la cheminée.

-Tu sais...que tu es...passible de...Azkaban... à vie? Lui demanda-t-elle en sautillant de plus en plus haut tandis que les mains de Dorcas essayaient avec peine d'attraper ses chevilles.

-Je trouverais un moyen de m'échapper! Rétorqua Dorcas.

-Pour retrouver _ton Mumus_?

-**ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Demandèrent trois personnes en descendant des dortoirs masculins.

Ils comprirent dès qu'ils virent la scène. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus d'explications. Lily debout sur la cheminée, Dorcas entrain de l'escalader...

Lily émit une exclamation terrifiée lorsqu'elle se pencha un au dessus de la cheminée. Elle reconsidéra Dorcas qui continuait de grimper sur le mur et laissa ensuite son regard glisser vers le vide. Enfin...si elle pouvait appeler ça le vide. Elle était à peine 3 mètres de hauteur! Elle ferma les yeux, inspira et expira avant de se lancer. Elle se réceptionna sans trop de mal et prit ses jambes à son cou. Lorsqu'elle passa devant les garçons qui étaient totalement largués, elle leur dit avec un sourire rayonnant.

-On a trouvé Dorcas et Remus, dans un placard entrain de faire des cochonneries…fit-elle avant de monter en flèche dans son dortoir et de redescendre tout aussi vite avant de quitter la salle commune.

James et Sirius se tournèrent d'un seul homme vers un Remus plus que rouge et qui semblait tout à coup trouver qu'étrangler Lily serait la meilleure chose à faire!

-On discutait...tenta-t-il de se justifier.

-Mon Mumus est enfin devenu grand! Fit Sirius.

-J'ai encore l'impression que c'était hier qu'il faisait ses premiers pas...snif...fit James en essuyant une larme imaginaire.

De dépit, Remus haussa les épaules. Une fois qu'il aurait mis la main sur Lily...elle allait l'entendre.

Ils partirent dîner. Remus n'aperçut pas une seule fois Lily et il trouva cela légèrement suspect...

Lily était dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle était venue pour éviter Dorcas et Remus qui elle en était sûre allait l'étriper mais aussi pour faire le point.

Oui, car le temps passait et les jours défilaient les uns après les autres.

Bientôt, c'est à dire le lendemain du bal d'Halloween, l'échéance qu'elle s'était fixée prendrait fin. Elle eut un soupir de tristesse.

Elle avait essayé de se rapprocher de Sirius, de lui parler, mais à chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté quelque chose, il l'avait tout simplement ignorée, ou avait trouvé un moyen de se défiler. Et généralement tout cela finissait en dispute.

Deux semaines. Il ne restait plus que deux semaines. Après, comme elle se l'était promis, elle irait de l'avant. Parfois il fallait se détacher du passé pour pouvoir avancer...

Elle caressa du bout des doigts la photo de Nate. « Peut-être un jour te reverrais-je » murmura-t-elle. Elle remis la photo dans le petit médaillon qu'il lui avait offert. Un médaillon superbe. Un phoenix serti d'émeraudes et de pierres précieuses, dont il tenait en son bec, une baguette faite d'or blanc.

Le blason de la famille Archibald. Elle remis le médaillon autour de son cou et se leva, nostalgique.

Elle était assaillie de souvenirs de Nate. Des bons comme des mauvais.

Elle fit quelques pas, effleurant de ses doigts les touches froides du piano.

Leur premier baiser, leur première fois. Leur première dispute, sa disparition.

Elle quitta rapidement la Salle sur demande et se mit à déambuler.

Elle marchait dans les couloirs sans vraiment avoir de destinaton. Elle laissait ses pas la guider. Elle était bien trop plongée dans ses souvenirs et pensées pour se soucier de l'endroit où elle allait.

Elle fut sortie de ses songes par des bruits de conversations. Intriguée elle suivit le bruit et découvrit avec stupeur Sirius discutant avec Tinsley Carmichael, la cheffe des jump jump girls. Elle hésita entre retourner en arrière et rester plantée là à écouter la conversation.

-Oh Sirius! Je suis siii heureuse que tu veuilles m'emmener avec toi au bal! Déclara Tinsley en se jetant dans ses bras.

Lily se figea sur place.

Tinsley Carmichael croisa son regard et eut un haussement de sourcil provocateur du genre _« il est à moi »_, puis sans être gênée le moins du monde par la présence de Lily, elle s'empara furieusement des lèvres de Sirius.

Lily marcha à reculons, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Son coeur semblait sur le point d'exploser tant elle avait mal.

Elle tourna les talons. Il n'en valait peut-être pas la peine. Et puis à quoi bon se bercer d'illusions? Elle voulait vivre, être heureuse, et elle avait l'impression que plus elle essayait de l'être, plus tout s'écroulait autour d'elle.

Elle se mit à courir. Oui, le bonheur la fuyait, mais cette fois elle n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance. Elle allait la saisir.

Elle courut plus rapidement encore.

Oui, avec lui elle aurait peut-être une chance d'être vraiment heureuse. Lui, allait lui faire oublier le passé et lui faire aller de l'avant.

Elle _**le**_ vit. Entouré de ses amis. Sans se soucier des autres, elle courut jusqu'à _**lui**_ et l'embrassa. Elle _**l'**_embrassa comme jamais elle n'avait embrassé quelqu'un.

Comme si sa vie dépendait de ce baiser. Et c'était en quelque sorte la vérité. Il était en quelque sorte sa bouée de sauvetage.

Si au début _**il**_ sembla surpris, _**il**_ répondit ardemment à son baiser qui devint passionné, fougueux.

Ils se quittèrent à bout de souffle, se regardant fixement dans les yeux, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait à leurs yeux, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. _Mais qui sait, avec le temps?_

Il essuya une larme sur sa joue avec son pouce. Elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir pleuré. Quand? A quel moment?

Quand elle s'était souvenue de Nate? Quand elle avait vu Sirius et _Tinsley Carmichael_? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle s'en fichait.

Il emprisonna sa main dans la sienne avant de la porter à ses lèvres qui étaient encore brûlantes et gonflées de leur baiser.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Elle hocha simplement la tête.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

Il fit un geste de la main à ses copains et entraîna Lily avec lui, dans le parc de Poudlard.

Là, il enleva sa cape et l'étala dans l'herbe fraîche de cette soirée de fin d'été.

Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre en silence. Ils appréciaient ensemble le son des grillons, la fraîcheur et le paysage. Le soleil se couchait sur le lac et les oiseaux volaient bas.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. _Pourquoi maintenant_?

Elle mit un certain à répondre. Elle sera plus fort sa main dans la sienne pour le rassurer. Pour se rassurer.

-Parce que j'ai compris! Dit-elle d'une voix pleine d'émotions. J'ai compris qu'il fallait que je saisisse la chance d'être heureuse avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Et je sais que je serais heureuse à tes côtés.

Il la prit dans ses bras, elle laissa sa tête reposer dans le creux de son cou.

Elle était si bien avec lui. Tout était si ... _simple_.

Oui, si simple. Elle en avait marre de se prendre la tête dans des histoires impossible.

Mais parfois la solution la plus simple n'est pas forcément la meilleure!

Qui sait? Seul le temps pourrait lui dire si son choix était le bon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 8:**

La soirée de la veille avait été une réussite mise à part _"l'incident Sirius"_ comme Lily se plaisait à l'appeler. Enfin… dans la mesure où l'on pouvait appeler ça un _incident_! Sirius n'avait pas semblé contre ce baiser auquel cas il aurait repoussé Tinsley Carmichael!Mais enfin...

Lily étant rentrée tard, avait préféré aller dormir dans sa chambre de préfète. Et oui, elle n'avait pas envie de subir un interrogatoire en rentrant au dortoir, où elle sentait que ça allait chauffer pour son matricule.

Car, non seulement elle n'avait pas averti les filles qu'elle ne rentrerait pas dormir, elle n'avait pas non plus respecté le délai que Dorcas et elle avait fixé, mais en plus elle ne les avait pas prévenu qu'elle sortait désormais avec Aydan.

Et ça, Dorcas allait difficilement le laisser passer. Mais qu'importe, pour une fois depuis des lustres elle se sentait heureuse.

Lily descendit donc à la Grande-Salle prendre son petit-déjeuner de très bonne humeur. Elle était si bien avec Aydan, et il savait si bien la comprendre. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était juste magique.

Et Aydan avait été la preuve en lui-même que même si Sirius ne la regardait pas, d'autres hommes continuaient à la désirer. _"Tant mieux pour moi, tant pis pour lui"_ pensa-t-elle.

Lily s'assit à la table des Gryffondors qui était presque déserte. Elle but son café en se remémorant la soirée de la veille. Elle était si bien avec lui. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une soirée avec lui pour se sentir à nouveau heureuse. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Aydan n'était peut-être pas Sirius mais il avait quelque chose d'irrésistible…

Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et regarda autour d'elle. Ses amies n'étaient pas encore arrivées et il n'y avait personne à sa table sauf quelques premières années.

Elle vit Aydan lui faire un signe depuis la table des Serdaigles, l'invitant à venir. Ayant fini son café, elle se leva prit ses affaires et s'approcha de lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'assit sur ses genoux. Taquine, elle lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Tu as ta baguette dans ta poche ou tu es juste content de me voir?

Aydan rougit légèrement et répondit sur le même ton:

-Et si je te répondais les deux? Que ferais-tu?

-Je ferais ça, sans aucun doute! Rétorqua-t-elle avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui, elle sourit malicieusement et lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux:

-Ne t'en fais pas, je te taquinais! Fit-elle.

Il lui sourit et rétorqua innocemment:

-Je mérite bien un petit bisou pour cette vilaine moquerie?

-Je ne sais pas…peut-être…fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait sensuelle. Oh et puis si tu insistes...

Elle déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et lui refit face.

-C'est tout? Fit-il, faussement déçu.

Elle lui fit un sourire sournois et se pencha un peu vers lui, comme pour lui faire une confidence.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un beau gosse que je vais te tomber dans les bras Pinelli... Il faudra me prouver ta bonne volonté d'abord...lui murmura-t-elle.

-Beau gosse, hein? Fit-il narquoisement en approchant un peu plus son visage du sien.

-Je confirme, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il approcha encore son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque.

-Tu essaies de m'embrouiller, bel apollon?

-Tu es la seule avec laquelle je n'essaierais jamais ma princesse...

Elle se détourna légèrement de lui.

-Tu sais que t'as de beaux yeux, toi? Fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle éclata de rire.

-On me le dit souvent. Mais merci quand même. Fit-elle en riant. Tu es un sacré numéro, toi!

Elle piqua un bout de toast dans l'assiette d'Aydan et le fourra dans sa bouche avant de tourner la tête du côté de la table des Gryffondors. Elle vit les filles accompagnées des Maraudeurs.

Dorcas croisa le regard de Lily et celle-ci la vit froncer les sourcils. Lily lui sourit.

-Les filles sont là, il faut que j'y aille! Lui dit-elle.

-Déjà? Fit-il déçu.

-Malheureusement...Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. _« Pour que tu penses à moi... »_. Elle se leva. Elle allait partir mais Aydan la retint par la main et se leva à son tour.

-Lily, voudrais-tu aller au bal avec moi? Lui demanda-t-il en caressant la main de Lily qu'il avait gardé dans la sienne.

-Avec plaisir, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire.

-Alors je suis le plus chanceux des hommes. Déclara-t-il.

-Oh! Et pourquoi ça Monsieur Pinelli?

-Parce que la plus belle fille que Poudlard ait jamais vue, a accepté de m'accompagner au bal.

Il porta la main de Lily à ses lèvres, tandis que Lily levait les yeux au ciel.

-Vil flatteur! Fais attention...je pourrais y prendre goût! Fit-elle en souriant. A toute à l'heure Aydan!

Elle récupéra sa main et son sac et rejoignit la table des Gryffondors près de Dorcas qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

-Bonjours tout le monde! Dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Dorcas.

-B'jour Lil'!répondirent en chœur les garçons et les filles exceptés Dorcas qui la fusilla du regard et Sirius qui lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable.

-Que faisais-tu avec _Pinelli_? Demanda soudainement ce dernier.

-Que faisais-tu avec _Carmichael_? Rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

-Tu as le chic pour répondre à une question par une autre à ce que je vois! Constata-t-il sarcastiquement.

-J'ai toujours été comme ça et je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait aujourd'hui! rétorqua-t-elle.

Il ne rajouta rien. Les autres observaient cet échange inhabituel, perplexes. Ils retournèrent rapidement à leurs conversations tandis que Lily et Sirius se défiaient ouvertement du regard.

Dorcas y coupa court rapidement. Elle avait certaines choses à mettre au point...

-Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, constata-t-elle avec un brin de colère dans la voix. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu aussi heureuse.

-Je sais.

-Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu ne dormais pas au dortoir! Reprocha Dorcas.

Sirius qui écoutait la discussion sans aucune discrétion s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille pour la plus grande indignation de Remus." Je me suis fait un sang d'encre toute la nuit et je retrouve mademoiselle tranquillement assise à flirter ouvertement à la table des Serdaigles."

-Et alors? Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre! Je suis majeure et vaccinée au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué! dit Lily qui commençait déjà à s'énerver.

La conversation attira les regards. Car il était très rare de voir Lily et Dorcas se disputer!

Elles étaient là à se regarder en chiens de faïence.

Un hibou arriva brusquement devant Lily, la forçant à détourner le regard. Elle prit la lettre qui lui était adressée. Elle eut un demi-sourire lorsqu'elle reconnu l'écriture fine et penchée d'Aydan.

Mais que voulait-il donc? Ils ne s'étaient quittés il y avait moins de 10 minutes! A moins qu'il ne lui ait écrite cette lettre hier soir...

Sa curiosité piquée au vif, elle ouvrit la lettre, sous les regards inquisiteurs des autres.

_Ma princesse,_

_J'ai passé une soirée exceptionnelle en ta compagnie! Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un._

_Je me demandais si tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière pour le bal d'Halloween?_

_Je t'embrasse ma douce,_

_Aydan_

Elle sourit et soupira de bonheur. A demande originale, réponse originale, même si elle lui avait déjà répondu toute à l'heure.

Elle sortit de son sac plume et parchemin et écrivit rapidement.

_Hey joli coeur,_

_J'ai également passé une soirée merveilleuse à tes côtés et c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte ton invitation même si tu le sais déjà..._

_Tendrement,_

_Ta princesse_

A peine le hibou avait-il dépassé la fenêtre que quatre chouettes blanches apportant un colis et une lettre débarquèrent dans la Grande-Salle sous le regard surpris des élèves et éberlué de Lily lorsqu'ils se posèrent devant elle.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe après une brève hésitation.

_Ma Princesse,_

_Je savais que tu dirais oui! Après tout, qui résisterait à Aydan Pinelli? Trêve de plaisanterie. Je me suis permis de t'envoyer ceci. Quel que soit le costume que tu choisiras, il ira à merveille avec. Je sais que tu trouveras que c'est trop mais je t'en prie, accepte ce présent. J'aurais aimé te le donner en main propre mais je sais que tu aurais refusé net et que tu me l'aurais redonné tout de suite! Et rien n'est trop beau pour une princesse comme toi!_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Aydan_

_PS: Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard, lors de la prochaine sortie?_

Lily sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il la connaissait si bien, qu'il avait anticipé ses réactions. Et puis il était si prévenant. Soupir. Elle décida d'ouvrir son colis une fois dans son dortoir. Elle trouvais ça impersonnel de le faire là devant tout le monde.

-Dis Lily? demanda Marlène. Qui t'envoies autant de courrier?

-Aydan. Répondit celle-ci avec un sourire.

-Oh, je vois! fit Marlène avec un sourire. Donc c'est vrai que vous sortez vraiment ensemble?

-Oui! Il est vraiment...tellement..._waouh_! J'en trouve même plus mes mots! Mais les rumeurs vont vite apparemment!

-Ouais...on dit ça...c'est surtout que tu n'as pas jugé utile de nous mettre au courant! Ré-attaqua Dorcas. Mais bon,c'est vrai que maintenant tu as d'autres amis...D'ailleurs, tu ferais peut-être mieux de les rejoindre, ils doivent te manquer non?

Lily fut décontenancé par le ton et les paroles de sa meilleure amie qu'elle considérait comme la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Elle respira calmement. Elle ne voulait pas envenimer la situation.

-Je vois. Si ma présence te dérange tant que ça, je ferais mieux de partir alors!

Elle se leva, prit son colis, ses lettres et ses affaires, et s'en alla.

Elle ramena tout dans sa chambre de préfète. Elle pensa alors que pendant un certain temps, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle reste ici.

Dorcas avait la rancune tenace et elle ne voulait pas que la situation dégénère. Elle voulait surtout éviter qu'Alice et Marlène ne soient mêlées à cette histoire. Car elle savait que si c'était le cas, Dorcas demanderaient aux autres de choisir leur camp et ce serait la fin de six ans d'amitié pour une histoire idiote.

Elle prendrait ses distances et attendrait que ça lui passe...

Elle posa le colis sur bureau et attrapa un livre dans sa bibliothèque. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu un moment pour elle! Entre les filles, Sirius et Aydan elle ne voyait pas le temps passer, et n'avait pas vraiment de temps pour elle. Elle ouvrit son livre et se replongea dans une intrigue.

Elle n'avait commencé à lire que depuis cinq minutes lorsqu'elle décida d'arrêter. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son roman. Elle était un peu trop préoccupée pour ça. Oui, elle ne cessait de penser à sa "dispute" avec Dorcas.

Elle ne comprenait pas son amie. D'accord, elle avait découché sans l'avertir mais Dorcas aussi le faisait souvent sans que Lily ne lui en tienne rigueur. Lily pensa que c'était plus le fait qu'elle ait décidé de sortir avec Aydan sans le l'avoir dit avant.

Mais Lily avait de plus en plus de mal à accepter les reproches de son amie. Elle avait le droit de sortir avec qui elle voulait quand elle le voulait. Et puis Aydan n'était pas n'importe qui! Dorcas le connaissait aussi. Et Lily était heureuse avec lui.

Dorcas était censée être heureuse pour elle, non?

Et pourtant, tout ce qui avait résulté de tout cela, étaient des reproches et une dispute. Elle soupira.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle ait une conversation avec Dorcas, à tête reposée. Mais c'était trop tôt pour le moment. Elle attendrait…

Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte. Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre.

Elle avait une jolie vue sur le parc de Poudlard, désert à cette heure-ci. Le paysage était agréable à voir et bizarrement, il la rendait paisible.

Des feuilles aux couleurs de feu, étaient emportées par le vent et tourbillonnaient doucement dans les airs avant de retomber mollement aux pieds des arbres du parc. Le lac était d'une belle couleur marine et semblait bien paisible. Quelques ridules ondoyaient à sa surface, laissant soupçonner une présence animale… De petits nuages s'éparpillaient ici et là dans le ciel bleu, cachant légèrement le soleil par moment.

Elle aurait pu resté ici à contempler le paysage des heures. Tout semblait si paisible. Un vrai décor de carte postale! Elle s'arracha à regrets de sa contemplation et regarda l'heure avant de prendre ses affaires et de s'en aller.

Elle arriva légèrement essoufflée, à la serre numéro 3 et fit un pas en avant pour aller retrouver Remus et les autres avant d'apercevoir Dorcas. Elle avait faillit oublier…

Elle alla se poster à un autre endroit et attendit que les autres n'arrivent. Elle vit Amos arriver entouré de ses amis, puis Cornelia Waldorf et ses petits toutous. Elle fut surprise, lorsque Amos se détacha de son groupe et s'avança vers elle.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, il la salua et prit de ses nouvelles. Ils discutèrent ensemble un moment.

-Tu n'es pas avec les autres? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, répondit-elle légèrement embarrassée que le sujet vienne sur le tapis. Je me suis un peu fâchée avec Dorcas donc…

-Ah, je vois! Fit-il doucement. Si tu veux bien de moi, on peut travailler ensemble! Ca sera toujours plus sympa que de rester toute seule.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

Il était si gentil! Un garçon normal ne lui aurait plus adressé la parole dès lors qu'elle lui aurait avoué qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui, mais Amos était différent. Oui, différent était le mot qui lui convenait.

-Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela? Lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Pourquoi je fais quoi?

-Je veux dire, pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi? Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé!

-Tu sais Lily, malgré tout, on reste amis. Et je dois avouer que ça me convient. J'ai eu un peu de mal au début, mais maintenant ça va. Et puis, je sais ce que c'est d'être seul, et je sais que ce n'est jamais agréable.

-Comment ça, tu sais ce que c'est? Fit-elle, surprise.

Car oui, cela lui semblait plutôt invraisemblable. Elle l'avait toujours vu entouré d'amis aussi bien de Poufsouffles, de Serdaigles que de Gryffondors…

-Eh bien…tu sais, en première année j'étais souvent seul. Je n'avais pas énormément d'amis…et…

-Je vois, fit Lily avec un sourire triste.

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

Puis décidant de briser le silence qui s'était installé, il lui demanda:

-Alors? C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte?

-Euh…de quoi parles-tu?

-De Aydan Pinelli et toi. Vous êtes vraiment…

-Ensemble oui! Confirma-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

-Ça te va bien au teint en tout cas! Plaisanta-t-il.

-Hein dit? Tu trouves aussi?

Ils rirent doucement ensemble et le professeur Brûlopot arriva les faisant taire.

* * *

La semaine passa relativement vite et sous l'accablante masse de devoirs que leurs professeurs leur avait donné, Lily se rendit à la bibliothèque. Demain avait lieu la sortie à Pré-au-Lard et elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester au château pour terminer ses devoirs! Ça non! Surtout qu'elle y allait avec Aydan!

Une journée en amoureux, avaient-ils décidés. Ils leurs faudraient choisir des costumes assortis vu qu'ils y allaient ensemble…et puis après, ils profiteraient de se promener dans le si joli village de Pré-au-Lard…

Elle s'installa à une table libre et reculée et se plongea dans ses devoirs. Elle finissait de recopier au propre son devoir de Potions lorsque quelqu'un s'assit en face d'elle. Levant la tête, elle sourit lorsqu'elle reconnu Remus. Il lui déposa un bisou sur le front et sortit plumes et parchemins de son sac.

-Alors? Demanda-t-il. Ça va?

-Oui, oui. Répondit-elle préoccupée.

-Ça n'en a pas l'air! Fit-il remarquer.

-Je sais, répondit-elle en soupirant. Je me sens un peu seule ces temps.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Et Aydan?

-On a pas tous nos cours ensemble! Et il a ses amis…

-Je comprends. Mais tu sais que je suis là, petite sœur!

-_Petite sœur_? Répéta-t-elle surprise par ce surnom.

-Tu es comme ma petite sœur après tout. Tu as déjà un cavalier pour le bal?

-Oui, j'y vais avec Aydan! Mais tu le savais déjà non?

Rien que d'y penser, cela ramena un sourire à ses lèvres.

Remus eut un sourire en coin.

-Oui oui, j'avais oublié! Mais je me trompe, où cet Aydan te plait bien?

-Hum hum! Acquiesça-t-elle. Et toi? Dorcas te plait bien non?

-Ah non! Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça!

-Bon d'accord, je te laisse tranquille… mais ne nie pas qu'elle t'attire! Je le vois bien.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis si transparent que ça? Demanda-t-il.

-Un vrai fantôme! Plaisanta-t-elle. C'est une façon détournée de me dire qu'elle te plait un tant soit peu, non?

-Lily! L'avertit-il.

-Bon, bon d'accord, je ne dis plus rien! Enfin…pour le moment! Fit-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Il soupira lourdement.

-Tu as bientôt fini? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Moooui! Répondit-elle. Deux minutes, pourquoi? Tu as déjà fini?

-…

-Mais tu viens d'arriver!

-Disons que… je t'ai vu rentrer à la bibliothèque et comme je n'ai pas tellement pu te parler ces temps-ci et bien…

-Tu m'as vu rentré à la bibliothèque, hein? Tu n'as pas plutôt utilisé la carte pour me filer?

Il leva les bras d'un air innocent.

-Bien joué Arsène! Fit-elle.

-Arsène?

-Arsène Lupin! Tu ne connais pas?

-Non…pourquoi je devrais? Lupin tu as dit? Il est de ma famille?

Lily éclata de rire sous le regard désapprobateur de Mme Pince.

-Mais non, voyons! Arsène Lupin est un personnage d'un livre Moldu! Mais ce n'est pas important…

Elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac.

-Tu viens?

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et marchèrent ensemble en discutant jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors. Ils passèrent le portrait de la grosse dame.

Là, ils virent les Maraudeurs assis près de la cheminée. Pas de trace des filles…Mais qui Maraudeurs, dit aussi Sirius…

-Allez!!Viens vers nous un moment!

-Non, je vais aller chercher quelques affaires au dortoir!

-Des affaires? Pourquoi faire?

-Je vais dormir dans ma chambre de préfète pour quelques temps…en attendant que ça se tasse…

-Cette histoire va trop loin je trouve!

-Ne t'en mêle pas Remus! Ca ne ferait qu'empirer les choses!

-Soit! Mais si un jour, tu veux venir dormir dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, sache que tu es la bien venue. Je te ferais même une petite place dans mon lit!

Elle rit.

-Si ça venait à se savoir, je me ferais sûrement égorger dans la minute qui suit par la moitié des filles de Poudlard!

-Seulement la moitié? Fit-il avec un air déçu.

-Et moi qui te croyais modeste! Bon allez, on se voit tout à l'heure.

Elle monta à son dortoir et récupéra rapidement toutes ses affaires qu'elle rétrécit à l'aide du sortilège de réduction. Elle enfourna le tout dans sa poche et s'en alla dans sa chambre de préfète ranger le tout.

Elle redescendit à la Grande-Salle pour souper et s'assit avec Stella Peterson et Amelia Bones non loin des Maraudeurs…

* * *

**Du côté des Poufsouffles**:

-Où est James Potter? Il parait qu'il n'a pas encore de cavalière et Sirius Black est déjà pris! Demanda Cornelia Waldorf.

-Aucune idée! Répondit Jessica Davies. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il doit sûrement être dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, ou au terrain de Quidditch! Je ne vois pas où il pourrait être d'autre!

-Tu oublies que c'est un maraudeur! Fit remarquer Tatiana Rogers. Il est peut-être en train de préparer une blague aux Serpentards…

-Pas faux…

-Allez, bougez-vous un peu! Je me suis déjà fait devancé par cette garce de Tinsley Carmichael pour Sirius, hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre que moi sois la cavalière de James!

* * *

**Du côté des Serdaigles:**

-Kayla? Fit Amber Collins à son amie.

-Hmm? Répondit cette dernière qui semblait plongée dans le dernier numéro de Jeune et Jolie Sorcière.

-Toi qui sait tout, dis-moi où est James Potter!

-Sûrement à son entraînement de Quidditch à l'heure qu'il est! Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai besoin d'un cavalier pour le bal est qu'il serait parfait pour remplir ce rôle. J'aurais bien pensé à Sirius mais il est déjà pris par Carmichael…

* * *

**Chez les Gryffondores:**

-Tu dois aller avec James Potter! Déclara Tinsley Carmichael à sa meilleure amie Ashley Tinsdale.

-Oh ouiiii! S'exclama cette dernière en sautillant de joie. On aurait les deux plus beaux cavaliers de la soirée qui sont en plus, meilleurs amis...

-Oui! Répondit Tinsley les yeux brillants.

-Maintenant, reste à savoir « Où est James Potter »?

* * *

**Chez les Serpentardes:**

-Morgan? Demanda Kendra à sa "prétendue amie". Est-ce que tout va bien?

-Moui! Fit cette dernière, plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle repensait à la lettre qu'elle avait reçue ce matin au déjeuner.

**FlashBack:**

_Morgan,_

_Nous avons reçu une lettre nous disant que Dumbledore organisait un bal pour Halloween! Après en avoir parlé autour de nous, ta mère et moi croyant qu'il serait bon pour toi de nous prouver ta loyauté envers le maître en allant avec James Potter à ce bal. Lucius nous a dit que ce garçon était si idiot et naïf avec les femmes qu'il serait peut-être possible de le corrompre..._

_Si tu réussis, un de nos amis considérerait peut-être d'une toute autre manière cette histoire de mariage arrangé. Je suppose que tu sais de qui nous parlons, non? Tout ceci doit impérativement rester secret et nous serons bien obligé de prendre les mesures nécessaires si l'affaire venait à s'ébruiter. N'en parle à personne._

_Père et Mère_

**Fin FlashBack:**

Elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur Kendra Wilcox. Après un instant de silence, elle parla enfin. Je _**dois **_aller au bal avec James Potter! Déclara-t-elle.

Kendra éclata de rire et passa les secondes suivantes à essayer de retrouver son sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es drôle! J'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi hilarant! S'esclaffa-t-elle. _**BROOK!!KENDALL!!RAMENEZ VOS FESSES ICI!!**_ cria-t-elle du haut des escaliers.

-Je ne rigole pas! Affirma Morgan.

Kendra mit du temps à comprendre ce que lui avait dit son amie tant elle était choqué. Aller au bal avec James Potter? James Potter **_"le Maraudeur"_**? James Potter _**"le Gryffondor"**_?

Kendall sa sœur et leur amie Brook débarquèrent dans le dortoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'exclama cette dernière avec mauvaise humeur. J'étais en train de parler avec Rosier!

-Tu sais que Rosier est chasse gardée! Rétorqua Kendra sèchement.

-Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Moi tout ce que je veux c'est _coucher avec lui_! Rétorqua Kendall avec détachement.

-Bon! Et si vous nous disiez pourquoi vous nous avez fait monter? Coupa Brook.

-Morgan veut aller au bal avec **James Potter**!

Contre toute attente, les deux filles partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlé tandis que Morgan, elle, bouillonnait de rage.

Voyant que Kendra ne riait pas, les deux autres se calmèrent.

-Ce n'est pas une blague! Affirma Morgan avec colère.

-James Potter est un **Gryffondor**! Dit Brook avec détachement. Tu sais très bien ce que dirais le maître s'il l'apprenait.

-James Potter est également un **Sang-Pur**! Fit remarquer Morgan.

-**Un traître à son sang**! Renifla Kendra avec mépris.

-**Un maraudeur**! Renchérit Kendall!

-Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez! Je _**DOIS**_ aller avec James Potter à ce bal et j'_**IRAI**_ à ce bal avec lui! Explosa Morgan qui se leva d'un bond et sortit du dortoir en claquant la porte.

-Quand Bellatrix va savoir ça…fit Brook avec un sourire réjoui!

-Elle va la tuer avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase! Continua Kendall!

* * *

**Du côté des Maraudeurs:**

-J'espère qu'elle acceptera de m'accompagner à ce bal! Fit James en soupirant.

-Elle serait folle de la refuser! Fit Sirius en souriant.

-Oui mais tout de même! Renchérit James en fronçant les sourcils.

-La question est: tu compte le lui demander dès maintenant ou tu compte lui tourner autour en te torturant l'esprit durant une éternité?

-Tu as raison Patmol!! Je lui demanderais après dîner...Mais maintenant allons manger!

-Enfin!! s'exclama Sirius.

* * *

-Merde! Jura Ashley Tinsdale entre ses dents.Il n'est pas dans la Salle sur Demande, ni à la tour d'Astronomie, ni même sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ou peut-il bien être?

-Je ne sais pas! Répondit Tinsley un peu inquiète elle-même. Il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un arrive avant elle. Il fallait qu'elles soient les premières. Il peut être n'importe où.

-Tu crois qu'il m'évite?

Tinsley secoua la tête.

-Ça ça m'étonnerait vraiment, tu es bien trop canon pour qu'on ne pense seulement à t'éviter.

Ashley éclata de rire avant de revenir à son état normal et de demander:

-Ouais. Mais où est James?

* * *

-Merde! Jura Amber Collins entre ses dents. Il n'est pas dans la Salle sur Demande, ni à la tour d'Astronomie, ni même sur le terrain de Quidditch! Où peut-il bien être?

-Je ne sais pas! Répondit Kayla. C'est un maraudeur après tout, non?

-Tu crois qu'il m'évite?

-Non!! Il ne sait même pas que tu le cherches! Raisonna Kayla avec logique.

-Ah oui! C'est vrai...Mais ça n'empêche que je ne sais toujours pas oû est passé James!

* * *

-Merde! Jura Cornelia entre ses dents. Je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part!! Où peut-il bien être?

-Je ne sais pas! Répondirent en chœur Tatiana et Jessica. Il pourrait être n'importe où!

-C'est James Potter! Fit Tatiana.

-Le maraudeur! Renchérit Jessica.

-Le plus beau mâle de tout Poudlard! S'écrièrent-elles en chœur.

-Ouais ouais je sais déjà tout ça! Pesta Cornelia. C'est bien pour ça que je veux aller au bal avec lui bande d'idiotes! Bon, où est passé James?

* * *

-Merde! Grogna Morgan. J'ai dû faire le tour de ce maudit château au moins cinq fois et je ne le trouve toujours pas! Et cet imbécile de Lucius qui refuse de m'aider même s'il sait que c'est pour une mission!

« Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à courir après Potter dans ce château » singea-t-elle en imitant Lucius Malefoy et ses grands airs.

* * *

**Dans la forêt interdite:**

Firenze regarda le ciel et murmura:

-Jupiter suit le cours de Mars...D'étranges forces cosmiques sont en oeuvre...

* * *

Au même moment, Ashley et Tinsley, Cornelia et ses deux toutous, Amber et Kayla de même que Morgan pensèrent toutes à la même chose au même moment, réalisant ainsi une coïncidence cosmique très rare.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre jeunes filles, sans leurs amies respectives, arrivèrent au même endroit, à l'entrée de la cabane de Hagrid.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Siffla Ashley à Cornélia.

Ladite Cornelia, releva un de ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés.

-C'est pas tes affaires _**Tinsdale**_!

-J'espère que vous n'êtes pas ici pour Potter, dit Morgan brutalement. **Il est à moi**.

Durant une seconde, les regards de Ashley et de Cornelia se croisèrent, faisant face à une ennemie commune et toutes deux pensèrent la même chose; _James préfèrerait sortir avec Voldemort plutôt que d'être avec cette garce_.

-Salut! Fit innocemment Amber. Vous avez vu James?

Elle fut quelque peu surprise lorsque les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle en grognant.

-Je disais justement aux deux autres _perdantes_ qu'il était à moi! Répliqua Morgan.

Amber leva un sourcil.

-Tu le lui as demandé?

-Non, admit difficilement la blonde.

-Alors il n'est pas encore à toi! Fit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Elles furent interrompues par Albus Dumbledore en personne, qui sortait de chez Hagrid.

-Y a-t-il un problème? Demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Avez-vous vu James Potter Monsieur? Réussit à demander Ashley.

Dumbledore, sentant le regard des quatre jeunes filles se poser sur lui avec intérêt, sembla réaliser ce qui était en jeu. Il se retint à grand peine d'afficher un sourire suffisant.

-Je crois, dit-il en sachant pertinemment dans quel pétrin il mettrait ainsi James, que James est présentement à la table des Gryffondors dans la Grande Salle, prêt à manger son repas.

D'un seul mouvement, les quatre filles sprintèrent vers le château.

Le directeur se permit un petit rire et alors avec un petit _**pop´**_, se déplaça devant l'entrée du château avant de se hâter d'entrer dans le hall. Il ne voulait vraiment pas manquer le dénouement de cette course.

Morgan, voyant qu'elle était distancée, sortit sa baguette et hurla _**« Impedimenta »**_, le sortilège d'entrave, à ses trois adversaires.

Ashley grogna en se sentant ralentir. Elle grogna davantage lorsqu'elle vit Morgan les dépasser avec un sourire satisfait. Même si cela lui prit une éternité, elle parvint à sortir sa baguette et à dire _**« Finite Incantem ».**_ Ses mouvements étant de retour à la normale, elle lança un _**« Locomotor Mortis »**_ à la Serpentarde.

Le sortilège bloque-jambes parfaitement réussit, fit tomber Morgan sur le sol.

Ashley sourit une seconde avant de se remettre à courir en direction de l'entrée principale du château.

Amber et Cornelia avaient réussi à se libérer elles-aussi et se remirent à courir derrière elle.

Elles crièrent ensemble _**« Petrifius Totalus »**_ à Ashley. Heureusement pour la blonde, ses entraînements de danse avaient portés ses fruits et elle réussit à éviter l'un des sortilèges avec grâce avant de n'être que très légèrement touché par l'autre. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'arrêter, mais c'était assez pour la ralentir.

Morgan finit par se relever et se remit à courir, suivie de près par Amber et Cornelia.

Cornelia qui se reçu un sortilège d'entrave qu'elle réussit à parer à temps.

Ashley annula le sortilège et grogna lorsqu'elle vit les trois autres entrer dans l'école. Elle leur jeta rapidement un sort les faisant trébucher. Elles tombèrent toutes les trois, emmêlées au sol. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de sourire lorsqu'elle les dépassa, se jetant sur la porte qui menait à la Grande Salle.

Son entrée bruyante la fit remarquer de tous. Elle claqua une des portes et cria _**« Collaporta »**_ afin de les sceller et on entendit à ce moment un grand **« BOOM »** de l'autre côté de la porte suivi d'un grand cri de douleur et d'injures.

Elle avait les yeux brillants lorsqu'elle laissa son regard errer dans la Grande Salle à la recherche de James. Un son étouffé derrière elle annonça que les autres filles étaient de nouveau sur leur pieds et qu'elles essayaient d'entrer.

Elle remarqua que Dumbledore à la table du personnel avait fait signe aux autres professeurs de ne pas intervenir pour l'instant. Dans son énervement, il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit qu'il n'aurait pas du être possible qu'il soit là avant elle.

James était assis à sa place habituelle ses amis les maraudeurs assis vers lui et les Dorcas et Co. Il ne manquait plus qu'Evans qu'elle vit assise de l'autre côté de la table en compagnie de Stella Peterson et d'Amelia Bones.

« _Parfait_ » songea-t-elle.

James regarda Ashley avec une expression surprise. Ashley courut droit vers lui. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu atteindre la porte, elle entendit un grand **« BOOM »** synonyme que les portes avaient cédés et s'étaient ouvertes violemment.

_**-LEVICORPUS!**_ Hurla Morgan. Le sortilège frappa Ashley de plein fouet qui se retrouva suspendue dans les airs par les chevilles. Elle tentait vainement de cacher sa petite culotte en rabattant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa jupe sur ses jambes.

Morgan poussa un cri de joie et courut jusqu'à la table des Maraudeurs.

_**-ACCIO!**_ Cria Amber.

Et Morgan vola à travers la pièce en sens inverse, frappant de plein fouet Amber qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Elles furent projeté contre les portes ouvertes de la Grande Salle.

Cornelia, voyant là une occasion de se débarrasser de deux de ses adversaires, leur lança un _**« Stupéfix »**_ qui les atteint, avant de les expédier d'un coup de baguette à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle et de refermer les portes.

Elle sautilla gaiement en direction de la table des Maraudeurs croyant être la dernière avant d'être atteint par un sortilège d'Ashley qui venait de se libérer et de retrouver sa mobilité.

Elle se fit violemment emporté en arrière par une bourrasque tout droit sortie de la baguette d'Ashley, et se retrouva littéralement collée à une des armures de la Grande Salle.

Voyant Ashley se rapprocher de James Potter à chaque secondes, Cornelia leva sa baguette et lui lança un sortilège qui la rata et toucha le professeur McGonagal à la table des professeurs qui se retrouva avec des dents de Castors, faisant rire tous les élèves de la Grande Salle y compris les professeurs et Ashley Tinsdale dont l'attention se retrouva détournée.

Morgan et Amber firent à nouveau irruption dans la Grande Salle et lancèrent un sortilège à Ashley et il y eut un grand mouvement d'incompréhension lorsque dans un grand BANG les sortilèges la touchèrent, suivis d'un épais nuage noir qui ne laissait rien apercevoir et qui engloba la totalité de la Grande Salle.

Il y eut un long moment de silence.

La fumée s'évapora rapidement et les éclats de rire reprirent dans la Salle lorsqu'ils découvrirent les quatre filles.

Lesdites filles qui se retrouvèrent affublées d'une paire d'oreilles d'elfe, d'un immense nez de cochon, d'énormes dents de castor et d'une ridicule queue rose en tir bouchant. A cela, ajouté le fait que leur peau avait prit une très jolie couleur verte...

Lorsqu'elles se découvrirent, il y eut quatre hurlements perçants rapidement couverts par la voix portante de McGonagal qui criait du mieux qu'elle pouvait gênée par ses énorme dents de castor pour couvrir les cris des quatre filles.

**-AFFEZ!!** hurla-t-elle. **AFFEZ!! FOUS ALLEZ TOUF FENIR DANS MON BUREAU!!IMMEDIATEMENT!!**

(NDA: pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas compris: ASSEZ!ASSEZ! VOUS ALLEZ TOUS VENIR DANS MON BUREAU!!)

Les rires fusèrent dans la Grande Salle alors que les quatre filles baissaient la tête en s'avançant vers la table professorale, penaude et déçue.

Accoutrées comme elles l'étaient, aucune n'aurait le courage d'aller à présent demander à James Potter de l'accompagner au bal. Elles étaient sûres d'essuyer un refus!

McGonagal se leva de table et les mena à la baguette jusqu'à la sortie de la Grande Salle.

Les rires s'étaient pratiquement évanouis lorsqu'elles entendirent James Potter demander à Marlène McKinnon d'une voix forte pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre:

-Au fait Marlène, tu voudrais bien aller au bal avec moi??

_**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!**_hurlèrent les quatre filles qui s'apprêtaient à sortir de la Grande Salle faisant sursauter Marlène et la plupart des élèves qui ne s'y attendaient pas.

**-FAISEZ-FOUS!!FAISEZ-FOUS!!**hurla McGonagal avant.

(TAISEZ-VOUS!!TAISEZ-VOUS!!)

-Avec plaisir, James! Répondit Marlène avec un sourire rayonnant.

_**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_ Hurlèrent à nouveau les quatre filles avant de se mettre à sangloter et à se jeter à terre, désespérées.

_**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!**_

**-FAISEZ-FOUS!!FAISEZ-FOUS!!** hurla McGonagal avant de les faire sortir de la Grande Salle sous les rires des élèves.

Décidément, il serait impossible de passer une soirée normale à Poudlard!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8:

La soirée de la veille avait été une réussite mise à part "l'incident Sirius" comme Lily se plaisait à l'appeler. Enfin… dans la mesure où l'on pouvait appeler ça un incident! Sirius n'avait pas semblé contre ce baiser auquel cas il aurait repoussé Tinsley Carmichael!Mais enfin...

Lily étant rentrée tard, avait préféré aller dormir dans sa chambre de préfète. Et oui, elle n'avait pas envie de subir un interrogatoire en rentrant au dortoir, où elle sentait que ça allait chauffer pour son matricule.

Car, non seulement elle n'avait pas averti les filles qu'elle ne rentrerait pas dormir, elle n'avait pas non plus respecté le délai que Dorcas et elle avait fixé, mais en plus elle ne les avait pas prévenu qu'elle sortait désormais avec Aydan.  
Et ça, Dorcas allait difficilement le laisser passer. Mais qu'importe, pour une fois depuis des lustres elle se sentait heureuse.

Lily descendit donc à la Grande-Salle prendre son petit-déjeuner de très bonne humeur. Elle était si bien avec Aydan, et il savait si bien la comprendre. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était juste magique.

Et Aydan avait été la preuve en lui-même que même si Sirius ne la regardait pas, d'autres hommes continuaient à la désirer. "Tant mieux pour moi, tant pis pour lui" pensa-t-elle.

Lily s'assit à la table des Gryffondors qui était presque déserte. Elle but son café en se remémorant la soirée de la veille. Elle était si bien avec lui. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une soirée avec lui pour se sentir à nouveau heureuse. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Aydan n'était peut-être pas Sirius mais il avait quelque chose d'irrésistible…

Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et regarda autour d'elle. Ses amies n'étaient pas encore arrivées et il n'y avait personne à sa table sauf quelques premières années.

Elle vit Aydan lui faire un signe depuis la table des Serdaigles, l'invitant à venir. Ayant fini son café, elle se leva prit ses affaires et s'approcha de lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'assit sur ses genoux. Taquine, elle lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Tu as ta baguette dans ta poche ou tu es juste content de me voir?

Aydan rougit légèrement et répondit sur le même ton:

-Et si je te répondais les deux? Que ferais-tu?

-Je ferais ça, sans aucun doute! Rétorqua-t-elle avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui, elle sourit malicieusement et lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux:

-Ne t'en fais pas, je te taquinais! Fit-elle.

Il lui sourit et rétorqua innocemment:

-Je mérite bien un petit bisou pour cette vilaine moquerie?

-Je ne sais pas…peut-être…fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait sensuelle. Oh et puis si tu insistes...

Elle déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et lui refit face.

-C'est tout? Fit-il, faussement déçu.

Elle lui fit un sourire sournois et se pencha un peu vers lui, comme pour lui faire une confidence.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un beau gosse que je vais te tomber dans les bras Pinelli... Il faudra me prouver ta bonne volonté d'abord...lui murmura-t-elle.

-Beau gosse, hein? Fit-il narquoisement en approchant un peu plus son visage du sien.

-Je confirme, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il approcha encore son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque.

-Tu essaies de m'embrouiller, bel apollon?

-Tu es la seule avec laquelle je n'essaierais jamais ma princesse...

Elle se détourna légèrement de lui.

-Tu sais que t'as de beaux yeux, toi? Fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle éclata de rire.

-On me le dit souvent. Mais merci quand même. Fit-elle en riant. Tu es un sacré numéro, toi!

Elle piqua un bout de toast dans l'assiette d'Aydan et le fourra dans sa bouche avant de tourner la tête du côté de la table des Gryffondors. Elle vit les filles accompagnées des Maraudeurs.

Dorcas croisa le regard de Lily et celle-ci la vit froncer les sourcils. Lily lui sourit.

-Les filles sont là, il faut que j'y aille! Lui dit-elle.

-Déjà? Fit-il déçu.

-Malheureusement...Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. « Pour que tu penses à moi... ». Elle se leva. Elle allait partir mais Aydan la retint par la main et se leva à son tour.

-Lily, voudrais-tu aller au bal avec moi? Lui demanda-t-il en caressant la main de Lily qu'il avait gardé dans la sienne.

-Avec plaisir, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire.

-Alors je suis le plus chanceux des hommes. Déclara-t-il.

-Oh! Et pourquoi ça Monsieur Pinelli?

-Parce que la plus belle fille que Poudlard ait jamais vue, a accepté de m'accompagner au bal.

Il porta la main de Lily à ses lèvres, tandis que Lily levait les yeux au ciel.

-Vil flatteur! Fais attention...je pourrais y prendre goût! Fit-elle en souriant. A toute à l'heure Aydan!

Elle récupéra sa main et son sac et rejoignit la table des Gryffondors près de Dorcas qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

-Bonjours tout le monde! Dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Dorcas.

-B'jour Lil'!répondirent en chœur les garçons et les filles exceptés Dorcas qui la fusilla du regard et Sirius qui lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable.

-Que faisais-tu avec Pinelli? Demanda soudainement ce dernier.

-Que faisais-tu avec Carmichael? Rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

-Tu as le chic pour répondre à une question par une autre à ce que je vois! Constata-t-il sarcastiquement.

-J'ai toujours été comme ça et je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait aujourd'hui! rétorqua-t-elle.

Il ne rajouta rien. Les autres observaient cet échange inhabituel, perplexes. Ils retournèrent rapidement à leurs conversations tandis que Lily et Sirius se défiaient ouvertement du regard.  
Dorcas y coupa court rapidement. Elle avait certaines choses à mettre au point...

-Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, constata-t-elle avec un brin de colère dans la voix. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu aussi heureuse.

-Je sais.

-Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu ne dormais pas au dortoir! Reprocha Dorcas.

Sirius qui écoutait la discussion sans aucune discrétion s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille pour la plus grande indignation de Remus." Je me suis fait un sang d'encre toute la nuit et je retrouve mademoiselle tranquillement assise à flirter ouvertement à la table des Serdaigles."

-Et alors? Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre! Je suis majeure et vaccinée au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué! dit Lily qui commençait déjà à s'énerver.

La conversation attira les regards. Car il était très rare de voir Lily et Dorcas se disputer!

Elles étaient là à se regarder en chiens de faïence.

Un hibou arriva brusquement devant Lily, la forçant à détourner le regard. Elle prit la lettre qui lui était adressée. Elle eut un demi-sourire lorsqu'elle reconnu l'écriture fine et penchée d'Aydan.

Mais que voulait-il donc? Ils ne s'étaient quittés il y avait moins de 10 minutes! A moins qu'il ne lui ait écrite cette lettre hier soir...  
Sa curiosité piquée au vif, elle ouvrit la lettre, sous les regards inquisiteurs des autres.

Ma princesse,  
J'ai passé une soirée exceptionnelle en ta compagnie! Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un.  
Je me demandais si tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière pour le bal d'Halloween?

Je t'embrasse ma douce,  
Aydan

Elle sourit et soupira de bonheur. A demande originale, réponse originale, même si elle lui avait déjà répondu toute à l'heure.

Elle sortit de son sac plume et parchemin et écrivit rapidement.

Hey joli coeur,

J'ai également passé une soirée merveilleuse à tes côtés et c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte ton invitation même si tu le sais déjà...

Tendrement,  
Ta princesse

A peine le hibou avait-il dépassé la fenêtre que quatre chouettes blanches apportant un colis et une lettre débarquèrent dans la Grande-Salle sous le regard surpris des élèves et éberlué de Lily lorsqu'ils se posèrent devant elle.

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe après une brève hésitation.

Ma Princesse,

Je savais que tu dirais oui! Après tout, qui résisterait à Aydan Pinelli? Trêve de plaisanterie. Je me suis permis de t'envoyer ceci. Quel que soit le costume que tu choisiras, il ira à merveille avec. Je sais que tu trouveras que c'est trop mais je t'en prie, accepte ce présent. J'aurais aimé te le donner en main propre mais je sais que tu aurais refusé net et que tu me l'aurais redonné tout de suite! Et rien n'est trop beau pour une princesse comme toi!

Je t'embrasse,  
Aydan

PS: Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard, lors de la prochaine sortie?

Lily sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il la connaissait si bien, qu'il avait anticipé ses réactions. Et puis il était si prévenant. Soupir. Elle décida d'ouvrir son colis une fois dans son dortoir. Elle trouvais ça impersonnel de le faire là devant tout le monde.

-Dis Lily? demanda Marlène. Qui t'envoies autant de courrier?

-Aydan. Répondit celle-ci avec un sourire.

-Oh, je vois! fit Marlène avec un sourire. Donc c'est vrai que vous sortez vraiment ensemble?

-Oui! Il est vraiment...tellement...waouh! J'en trouve même plus mes mots! Mais les rumeurs vont vite apparemment!

-Ouais...on dit ça...c'est surtout que tu n'as pas jugé utile de nous mettre au courant! Ré-attaqua Dorcas. Mais bon,c'est vrai que maintenant tu as d'autres amis...D'ailleurs, tu ferais peut-être mieux de les rejoindre, ils doivent te manquer non?

Lily fut décontenancé par le ton et les paroles de sa meilleure amie qu'elle considérait comme la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Elle respira calmement. Elle ne voulait pas envenimer la situation.

-Je vois. Si ma présence te dérange tant que ça, je ferais mieux de partir alors!

Elle se leva, prit son colis, ses lettres et ses affaires, et s'en alla.

Elle ramena tout dans sa chambre de préfète. Elle pensa alors que pendant un certain temps, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle reste ici.

Dorcas avait la rancune tenace et elle ne voulait pas que la situation dégénère. Elle voulait surtout éviter qu'Alice et Marlène ne soient mêlées à cette histoire. Car elle savait que si c'était le cas, Dorcas demanderaient aux autres de choisir leur camp et ce serait la fin de six ans d'amitié pour une histoire idiote.

Elle prendrait ses distances et attendrait que ça lui passe...

Elle posa le colis sur bureau et attrapa un livre dans sa bibliothèque. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu un moment pour elle! Entre les filles, Sirius et Aydan elle ne voyait pas le temps passer, et n'avait pas vraiment de temps pour elle. Elle ouvrit son livre et se replongea dans une intrigue.

Elle n'avait commencé à lire que depuis cinq minutes lorsqu'elle décida d'arrêter. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son roman. Elle était un peu trop préoccupée pour ça. Oui, elle ne cessait de penser à sa "dispute" avec Dorcas.

Elle ne comprenait pas son amie. D'accord, elle avait découché sans l'avertir mais Dorcas aussi le faisait souvent sans que Lily ne lui en tienne rigueur. Lily pensa que c'était plus le fait qu'elle ait décidé de sortir avec Aydan sans le l'avoir dit avant.

Mais Lily avait de plus en plus de mal à accepter les reproches de son amie. Elle avait le droit de sortir avec qui elle voulait quand elle le voulait. Et puis Aydan n'était pas n'importe qui! Dorcas le connaissait aussi. Et Lily était heureuse avec lui.

Dorcas était censée être heureuse pour elle, non?  
Et pourtant, tout ce qui avait résulté de tout cela, étaient des reproches et une dispute. Elle soupira.  
Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle ait une conversation avec Dorcas, à tête reposée. Mais c'était trop tôt pour le moment. Elle attendrait…

Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte. Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre.

Elle avait une jolie vue sur le parc de Poudlard, désert à cette heure-ci. Le paysage était agréable à voir et bizarrement, il la rendait paisible.

Des feuilles aux couleurs de feu, étaient emportées par le vent et tourbillonnaient doucement dans les airs avant de retomber mollement aux pieds des arbres du parc. Le lac était d'une belle couleur marine et semblait bien paisible. Quelques ridules ondoyaient à sa surface, laissant soupçonner une présence animale… De petits nuages s'éparpillaient ici et là dans le ciel bleu, cachant légèrement le soleil par moment.

Elle aurait pu resté ici à contempler le paysage des heures. Tout semblait si paisible. Un vrai décor de carte postale! Elle s'arracha à regrets de sa contemplation et regarda l'heure avant de prendre ses affaires et de s'en aller.

Elle arriva légèrement essoufflée, à la serre numéro 3 et fit un pas en avant pour aller retrouver Remus et les autres avant d'apercevoir Dorcas. Elle avait faillit oublier…

Elle alla se poster à un autre endroit et attendit que les autres n'arrivent. Elle vit Amos arriver entouré de ses amis, puis Cornelia Waldorf et ses petits toutous. Elle fut surprise, lorsque Amos se détacha de son groupe et s'avança vers elle.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, il la salua et prit de ses nouvelles. Ils discutèrent ensemble un moment.

-Tu n'es pas avec les autres? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, répondit-elle légèrement embarrassée que le sujet vienne sur le tapis. Je me suis un peu fâchée avec Dorcas donc…

-Ah, je vois! Fit-il doucement. Si tu veux bien de moi, on peut travailler ensemble! Ca sera toujours plus sympa que de rester toute seule.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

Il était si gentil! Un garçon normal ne lui aurait plus adressé la parole dès lors qu'elle lui aurait avoué qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui, mais Amos était différent. Oui, différent était le mot qui lui convenait.

-Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela? Lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Pourquoi je fais quoi?

-Je veux dire, pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi? Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé!

-Tu sais Lily, malgré tout, on reste amis. Et je dois avouer que ça me convient. J'ai eu un peu de mal au début, mais maintenant ça va. Et puis, je sais ce que c'est d'être seul, et je sais que ce n'est jamais agréable.

-Comment ça, tu sais ce que c'est? Fit-elle, surprise.

Car oui, cela lui semblait plutôt invraisemblable. Elle l'avait toujours vu entouré d'amis aussi bien de Poufsouffles, de Serdaigles que de Gryffondors…

-Eh bien…tu sais, en première année j'étais souvent seul. Je n'avais pas énormément d'amis…et…

-Je vois, fit Lily avec un sourire triste.

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

Puis décidant de briser le silence qui s'était installé, il lui demanda:

-Alors? C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte?

-Euh…de quoi parles-tu?

-De Aydan Pinelli et toi. Vous êtes vraiment…

-Ensemble oui! Confirma-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

-Ça te va bien au teint en tout cas! Plaisanta-t-il.

-Hein dit? Tu trouves aussi?

Ils rirent doucement ensemble et le professeur Brûlopot arriva les faisant taire.

La semaine passa relativement vite et sous l'accablante masse de devoirs que leurs professeurs leur avait donné, Lily se rendit à la bibliothèque. Demain avait lieu la sortie à Pré-au-Lard et elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester au château pour terminer ses devoirs! Ça non! Surtout qu'elle y allait avec Aydan!

Une journée en amoureux, avaient-ils décidés. Ils leurs faudraient choisir des costumes assortis vu qu'ils y allaient ensemble…et puis après, ils profiteraient de se promener dans le si joli village de Pré-au-Lard…

Elle s'installa à une table libre et reculée et se plongea dans ses devoirs. Elle finissait de recopier au propre son devoir de Potions lorsque quelqu'un s'assit en face d'elle. Levant la tête, elle sourit lorsqu'elle reconnu Remus. Il lui déposa un bisou sur le front et sortit plumes et parchemins de son sac.

-Alors? Demanda-t-il. Ça va?

-Oui, oui. Répondit-elle préoccupée.

-Ça n'en a pas l'air! Fit-il remarquer.

-Je sais, répondit-elle en soupirant. Je me sens un peu seule ces temps.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Et Aydan?

-On a pas tous nos cours ensemble! Et il a ses amis…

-Je comprends. Mais tu sais que je suis là, petite sœur!

-Petite sœur? Répéta-t-elle surprise par ce surnom.

-Tu es comme ma petite sœur après tout. Tu as déjà un cavalier pour le bal?

-Oui, j'y vais avec Aydan! Mais tu le savais déjà non?

Rien que d'y penser, cela ramena un sourire à ses lèvres.

Remus eut un sourire en coin.

-Oui oui, j'avais oublié! Mais je me trompe, où cet Aydan te plait bien?

-Hum hum! Acquiesça-t-elle. Et toi? Dorcas te plait bien non?

-Ah non! Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça!

-Bon d'accord, je te laisse tranquille… mais ne nie pas qu'elle t'attire! Je le vois bien.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis si transparent que ça? Demanda-t-il.

-Un vrai fantôme! Plaisanta-t-elle. C'est une façon détournée de me dire qu'elle te plait un tant soit peu, non?

-Lily! L'avertit-il.

-Bon, bon d'accord, je ne dis plus rien! Enfin…pour le moment! Fit-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Il soupira lourdement.

-Tu as bientôt fini? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Moooui! Répondit-elle. Deux minutes, pourquoi? Tu as déjà fini?

-…

-Mais tu viens d'arriver!

-Disons que… je t'ai vu rentrer à la bibliothèque et comme je n'ai pas tellement pu te parler ces temps-ci et bien…

-Tu m'as vu rentré à la bibliothèque, hein? Tu n'as pas plutôt utilisé la carte pour me filer?

Il leva les bras d'un air innocent.

-Bien joué Arsène! Fit-elle.

-Arsène?

-Arsène Lupin! Tu ne connais pas?

-Non…pourquoi je devrais? Lupin tu as dit? Il est de ma famille?

Lily éclata de rire sous le regard désapprobateur de Mme Pince.

-Mais non, voyons! Arsène Lupin est un personnage d'un livre Moldu! Mais ce n'est pas important…

Elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac.

-Tu viens?

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et marchèrent ensemble en discutant jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors. Ils passèrent le portrait de la grosse dame.

Là, ils virent les Maraudeurs assis près de la cheminée. Pas de trace des filles…Mais qui Maraudeurs, dit aussi Sirius…

-Allez!!Viens vers nous un moment!

-Non, je vais aller chercher quelques affaires au dortoir!

-Des affaires? Pourquoi faire?

-Je vais dormir dans ma chambre de préfète pour quelques temps…en attendant que ça se tasse…

-Cette histoire va trop loin je trouve!

-Ne t'en mêle pas Remus! Ca ne ferait qu'empirer les choses!

-Soit! Mais si un jour, tu veux venir dormir dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, sache que tu es la bien venue. Je te ferais même une petite place dans mon lit!

Elle rit.

-Si ça venait à se savoir, je me ferais sûrement égorger dans la minute qui suit par la moitié des filles de Poudlard!

-Seulement la moitié? Fit-il avec un air déçu.

-Et moi qui te croyais modeste! Bon allez, on se voit tout à l'heure.

Elle monta à son dortoir et récupéra rapidement toutes ses affaires qu'elle rétrécit à l'aide du sortilège de réduction. Elle enfourna le tout dans sa poche et s'en alla dans sa chambre de préfète ranger le tout.

Elle redescendit à la Grande-Salle pour souper et s'assit avec Stella Peterson et Amelia Bones non loin des Maraudeurs…

Du côté des Poufsouffles:

-Où est James Potter? Il parait qu'il n'a pas encore de cavalière et Sirius Black est déjà pris! Demanda Cornelia Waldorf.

-Aucune idée! Répondit Jessica Davies. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il doit sûrement être dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, ou au terrain de Quidditch! Je ne vois pas où il pourrait être d'autre!

-Tu oublies que c'est un maraudeur! Fit remarquer Tatiana Rogers. Il est peut-être en train de préparer une blague aux Serpentards…

-Pas faux…

-Allez, bougez-vous un peu! Je me suis déjà fait devancé par cette garce de Tinsley Carmichael pour Sirius, hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre que moi sois la cavalière de James!

Du côté des Serdaigles:

-Kayla? Fit Amber Collins à son amie.

-Hmm? Répondit cette dernière qui semblait plongée dans le dernier numéro de Jeune et Jolie Sorcière.

-Toi qui sait tout, dis-moi où est James Potter!

-Sûrement à son entraînement de Quidditch à l'heure qu'il est! Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai besoin d'un cavalier pour le bal est qu'il serait parfait pour remplir ce rôle. J'aurais bien pensé à Sirius mais il est déjà pris par Carmichael…

Chez les Gryffondores:

-Tu dois aller avec James Potter! Déclara Tinsley Carmichael à sa meilleure amie Ashley Tinsdale.

-Oh ouiiii! S'exclama cette dernière en sautillant de joie. On aurait les deux plus beaux cavaliers de la soirée qui sont en plus, meilleurs amis...

-Oui! Répondit Tinsley les yeux brillants.

-Maintenant, reste à savoir « Où est James Potter »?

Chez les Serpentardes:

-Morgan? Demanda Kendra à sa "prétendue amie". Est-ce que tout va bien?

-Moui! Fit cette dernière, plongée dans ses pensées.  
Elle repensait à la lettre qu'elle avait reçue ce matin au déjeuner.

FlashBack:

Morgan,

Nous avons reçu une lettre nous disant que Dumbledore organisait un bal pour Halloween! Après en avoir parlé autour de nous, ta mère et moi croyant qu'il serait bon pour toi de nous prouver ta loyauté envers le maître en allant avec James Potter à ce bal. Lucius nous a dit que ce garçon était si idiot et naïf avec les femmes qu'il serait peut-être possible de le corrompre...

Si tu réussis, un de nos amis considérerait peut-être d'une toute autre manière cette histoire de mariage arrangé. Je suppose que tu sais de qui nous parlons, non? Tout ceci doit impérativement rester secret et nous serons bien obligé de prendre les mesures nécessaires si l'affaire venait à s'ébruiter. N'en parle à personne.

Père et Mère

Fin FlashBack:

Elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur Kendra Wilcox. Après un instant de silence, elle parla enfin. Je dois aller au bal avec James Potter! Déclara-t-elle.  
Kendra éclata de rire et passa les secondes suivantes à essayer de retrouver son sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es drôle! J'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi hilarant! S'esclaffa-t-elle. BROOK!!KENDALL!!RAMENEZ VOS FESSES ICI!! cria-t-elle du haut des escaliers.

-Je ne rigole pas! Affirma Morgan.

Kendra mit du temps à comprendre ce que lui avait dit son amie tant elle était choqué. Aller au bal avec James Potter? James Potter "le Maraudeur"? James Potter "le Gryffondor"?

Kendall sa sœur et leur amie Brook débarquèrent dans le dortoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'exclama cette dernière avec mauvaise humeur. J'étais en train de parler avec Rosier!

-Tu sais que Rosier est chasse gardée! Rétorqua Kendra sèchement.

-Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Moi tout ce que je veux c'est coucher avec lui! Rétorqua Kendall avec détachement.

-Bon! Et si vous nous disiez pourquoi vous nous avez fait monter? Coupa Brook.

-Morgan veut aller au bal avec James Potter!

Contre toute attente, les deux filles partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlé tandis que Morgan, elle, bouillonnait de rage.

Voyant que Kendra ne riait pas, les deux autres se calmèrent.

-Ce n'est pas une blague! Affirma Morgan avec colère.

-James Potter est un Gryffondor! Dit Brook avec détachement. Tu sais très bien ce que dirais le maître s'il l'apprenait.

-James Potter est également un Sang-Pur! Fit remarquer Morgan.

-Un traître à son sang! Renifla Kendra avec mépris.

-Un maraudeur! Renchérit Kendall!

-Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez! Je DOIS aller avec James Potter à ce bal et j'IRAI à ce bal avec lui! Explosa Morgan qui se leva d'un bond et sortit du dortoir en claquant la porte.

-Quand Bellatrix va savoir ça…fit Brook avec un sourire réjoui!

-Elle va la tuer avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase! Continua Kendall!

Du côté des Maraudeurs:

-J'espère qu'elle acceptera de m'accompagner à ce bal! Fit James en soupirant.

-Elle serait folle de la refuser! Fit Sirius en souriant.

-Oui mais tout de même! Renchérit James en fronçant les sourcils.

-La question est: tu compte le lui demander dès maintenant ou tu compte lui tourner autour en te torturant l'esprit durant une éternité?

-Tu as raison Patmol!! Je lui demanderais après dîner...Mais maintenant allons manger!

-Enfin!! s'exclama Sirius.

-Merde! Jura Ashley Tinsdale entre ses dents.Il n'est pas dans la Salle sur Demande, ni à la tour d'Astronomie, ni même sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ou peut-il bien être?

-Je ne sais pas! Répondit Tinsley un peu inquiète elle-même. Il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un arrive avant elle. Il fallait qu'elles soient les premières. Il peut être n'importe où.

-Tu crois qu'il m'évite?

Tinsley secoua la tête.

-Ça ça m'étonnerait vraiment, tu es bien trop canon pour qu'on ne pense seulement à t'éviter.

Ashley éclata de rire avant de revenir à son état normal et de demander:

-Ouais. Mais où est James?

-Merde! Jura Amber Collins entre ses dents. Il n'est pas dans la Salle sur Demande, ni à la tour d'Astronomie, ni même sur le terrain de Quidditch! Où peut-il bien être?

-Je ne sais pas! Répondit Kayla. C'est un maraudeur après tout, non?

-Tu crois qu'il m'évite?

-Non!! Il ne sait même pas que tu le cherches! Raisonna Kayla avec logique.

-Ah oui! C'est vrai...Mais ça n'empêche que je ne sais toujours pas oû est passé James!

-Merde! Jura Cornelia entre ses dents. Je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part!! Où peut-il bien être?

-Je ne sais pas! Répondirent en chœur Tatiana et Jessica. Il pourrait être n'importe où!

-C'est James Potter! Fit Tatiana.

-Le maraudeur! Renchérit Jessica.

-Le plus beau mâle de tout Poudlard! S'écrièrent-elles en chœur.

-Ouais ouais je sais déjà tout ça! Pesta Cornelia. C'est bien pour ça que je veux aller au bal avec lui bande d'idiotes! Bon, où est passé James?

-Merde! Grogna Morgan. J'ai dû faire le tour de ce maudit château au moins cinq fois et je ne le trouve toujours pas! Et cet imbécile de Lucius qui refuse de m'aider même s'il sait que c'est pour une mission!

« Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à courir après Potter dans ce château » singea-t-elle en imitant Lucius Malefoy et ses grands airs.

Dans la forêt interdite:

Firenze regarda le ciel et murmura:

-Jupiter suit le cours de Mars...D'étranges forces cosmiques sont en oeuvre...

Au même moment, Ashley et Tinsley, Cornelia et ses deux toutous, Amber et Kayla de même que Morgan pensèrent toutes à la même chose au même moment, réalisant ainsi une coïncidence cosmique très rare.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre jeunes filles, sans leurs amies respectives, arrivèrent au même endroit, à l'entrée de la cabane de Hagrid.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Siffla Ashley à Cornélia.

Ladite Cornelia, releva un de ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés.

-C'est pas tes affaires Tinsdale!

-J'espère que vous n'êtes pas ici pour Potter, dit Morgan brutalement. Il est à moi.

Durant une seconde, les regards de Ashley et de Cornelia se croisèrent, faisant face à une ennemie commune et toutes deux pensèrent la même chose; James préfèrerait sortir avec Voldemort plutôt que d'être avec cette garce.

-Salut! Fit innocemment Amber. Vous avez vu James?

Elle fut quelque peu surprise lorsque les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle en grognant.

-Je disais justement aux deux autres perdantes qu'il était à moi! Répliqua Morgan.

Amber leva un sourcil.

-Tu le lui as demandé?

-Non, admit difficilement la blonde.

-Alors il n'est pas encore à toi! Fit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Elles furent interrompues par Albus Dumbledore en personne, qui sortait de chez Hagrid.

-Y a-t-il un problème? Demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Avez-vous vu James Potter Monsieur? Réussit à demander Ashley.

Dumbledore, sentant le regard des quatre jeunes filles se poser sur lui avec intérêt, sembla réaliser ce qui était en jeu. Il se retint à grand peine d'afficher un sourire suffisant.

-Je crois, dit-il en sachant pertinemment dans quel pétrin il mettrait ainsi James, que James est présentement à la table des Gryffondors dans la Grande Salle, prêt à manger son repas.

D'un seul mouvement, les quatre filles sprintèrent vers le château.

Le directeur se permit un petit rire et alors avec un petit pop´, se déplaça devant l'entrée du château avant de se hâter d'entrer dans le hall. Il ne voulait vraiment pas manquer le dénouement de cette course.

Morgan, voyant qu'elle était distancée, sortit sa baguette et hurla « Impedimenta », le sortilège d'entrave, à ses trois adversaires.

Ashley grogna en se sentant ralentir. Elle grogna davantage lorsqu'elle vit Morgan les dépasser avec un sourire satisfait. Même si cela lui prit une éternité, elle parvint à sortir sa baguette et à dire « Finite Incantem ». Ses mouvements étant de retour à la normale, elle lança un « Locomotor Mortis » à la Serpentarde.

Le sortilège bloque-jambes parfaitement réussit, fit tomber Morgan sur le sol.

Ashley sourit une seconde avant de se remettre à courir en direction de l'entrée principale du château.

Amber et Cornelia avaient réussi à se libérer elles-aussi et se remirent à courir derrière elle.

Elles crièrent ensemble « Petrifius Totalus » à Ashley. Heureusement pour la blonde, ses entraînements de danse avaient portés ses fruits et elle réussit à éviter l'un des sortilèges avec grâce avant de n'être que très légèrement touché par l'autre. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'arrêter, mais c'était assez pour la ralentir.

Morgan finit par se relever et se remit à courir, suivie de près par Amber et Cornelia.

Cornelia qui se reçu un sortilège d'entrave qu'elle réussit à parer à temps.

Ashley annula le sortilège et grogna lorsqu'elle vit les trois autres entrer dans l'école. Elle leur jeta rapidement un sort les faisant trébucher. Elles tombèrent toutes les trois, emmêlées au sol. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de sourire lorsqu'elle les dépassa, se jetant sur la porte qui menait à la Grande Salle.

Son entrée bruyante la fit remarquer de tous. Elle claqua une des portes et cria « Collaporta » afin de les sceller et on entendit à ce moment un grand « BOOM » de l'autre côté de la porte suivi d'un grand cri de douleur et d'injures.

Elle avait les yeux brillants lorsqu'elle laissa son regard errer dans la Grande Salle à la recherche de James. Un son étouffé derrière elle annonça que les autres filles étaient de nouveau sur leur pieds et qu'elles essayaient d'entrer.

Elle remarqua que Dumbledore à la table du personnel avait fait signe aux autres professeurs de ne pas intervenir pour l'instant. Dans son énervement, il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit qu'il n'aurait pas du être possible qu'il soit là avant elle.

James était assis à sa place habituelle ses amis les maraudeurs assis vers lui et les Dorcas et Co. Il ne manquait plus qu'Evans qu'elle vit assise de l'autre côté de la table en compagnie de Stella Peterson et d'Amelia Bones.

« Parfait » songea-t-elle.

James regarda Ashley avec une expression surprise. Ashley courut droit vers lui. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu atteindre la porte, elle entendit un grand « BOOM » synonyme que les portes avaient cédés et s'étaient ouvertes violemment.

-LEVICORPUS! Hurla Morgan. Le sortilège frappa Ashley de plein fouet qui se retrouva suspendue dans les airs par les chevilles. Elle tentait vainement de cacher sa petite culotte en rabattant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa jupe sur ses jambes.

Morgan poussa un cri de joie et courut jusqu'à la table des Maraudeurs.

-ACCIO! Cria Amber.

Et Morgan vola à travers la pièce en sens inverse, frappant de plein fouet Amber qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Elles furent projeté contre les portes ouvertes de la Grande Salle.

Cornelia, voyant là une occasion de se débarrasser de deux de ses adversaires, leur lança un « Stupéfix » qui les atteint, avant de les expédier d'un coup de baguette à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle et de refermer les portes.

Elle sautilla gaiement en direction de la table des Maraudeurs croyant être la dernière avant d'être atteint par un sortilège d'Ashley qui venait de se libérer et de retrouver sa mobilité.

Elle se fit violemment emporté en arrière par une bourrasque tout droit sortie de la baguette d'Ashley, et se retrouva littéralement collée à une des armures de la Grande Salle.

Voyant Ashley se rapprocher de James Potter à chaque secondes, Cornelia leva sa baguette et lui lança un sortilège qui la rata et toucha le professeur McGonagal à la table des professeurs qui se retrouva avec des dents de Castors, faisant rire tous les élèves de la Grande Salle y compris les professeurs et Ashley Tinsdale dont l'attention se retrouva détournée.

Morgan et Amber firent à nouveau irruption dans la Grande Salle et lancèrent un sortilège à Ashley et il y eut un grand mouvement d'incompréhension lorsque dans un grand BANG les sortilèges la touchèrent, suivis d'un épais nuage noir qui ne laissait rien apercevoir et qui engloba la totalité de la Grande Salle.

Il y eut un long moment de silence.

La fumée s'évapora rapidement et les éclats de rire reprirent dans la Salle lorsqu'ils découvrirent les quatre filles.

Lesdites filles qui se retrouvèrent affublées d'une paire d'oreilles d'elfe, d'un immense nez de cochon, d'énormes dents de castor et d'une ridicule queue rose en tir bouchant. A cela, ajouté le fait que leur peau avait prit une très jolie couleur verte...

Lorsqu'elles se découvrirent, il y eut quatre hurlements perçants rapidement couverts par la voix portante de McGonagal qui criait du mieux qu'elle pouvait gênée par ses énorme dents de castor pour couvrir les cris des quatre filles.

-AFFEZ!! hurla-t-elle. AFFEZ!! FOUS ALLEZ TOUF FENIR DANS MON BUREAU!!IMMEDIATEMENT!!

(NDA: pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas compris: ASSEZ!ASSEZ! VOUS ALLEZ TOUS VENIR DANS MON BUREAU!!)

Les rires fusèrent dans la Grande Salle alors que les quatre filles baissaient la tête en s'avançant vers la table professorale, penaude et déçue.

Accoutrées comme elles l'étaient, aucune n'aurait le courage d'aller à présent demander à James Potter de l'accompagner au bal. Elles étaient sûres d'essuyer un refus!

McGonagal se leva de table et les mena à la baguette jusqu'à la sortie de la Grande Salle.

Les rires s'étaient pratiquement évanouis lorsqu'elles entendirent James Potter demander à Marlène McKinnon d'une voix forte pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre:

-Au fait Marlène, tu voudrais bien aller au bal avec moi??

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!hurlèrent les quatre filles qui s'apprêtaient à sortir de la Grande Salle faisant sursauter Marlène et la plupart des élèves qui ne s'y attendaient pas.

-FAISEZ-FOUS!!FAISEZ-FOUS!!hurla McGonagal avant.

(TAISEZ-VOUS!!TAISEZ-VOUS!!)

-Avec plaisir, James! Répondit Marlène avec un sourire rayonnant.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Hurlèrent à nouveau les quatre filles avant de se mettre à sangloter et à se jeter à terre, désespérées.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!

-FAISEZ-FOUS!!FAISEZ-FOUS!! hurla McGonagal avant de les faire sortir de la Grande Salle sous les rires des élèves.

Décidément, il serait impossible de passer une soirée normale à Poudlard!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9:

**Chapitre 9:**

**PDV Lily Evans:**

Lily dut bien avouer que cette soirée était mémorable. Jamais dans l'histoire de Poudlard on avait vu des filles de quatre maisons différentes se disputer de la sorte pour un garçon!!

Elle revoyait encore Ashley Tinsdale se faire suspendre par les chevilles et Cornelia Waldorf se faire littéralement coller à une armure! Et le plus drôle de tout cela, McGonagal et ses dents de castor!

En tant que préfète-en-chef, elle aurait dû être indigné de la conduite de ses camarades, mais en tant qu'élève, elle ne pouvait que rire de la situation!

Stella et Amelia déposèrent Lily devant la bibliothèque où elle avait l'intention d'aller chercher quelques livres pour son prochain devoir de Potion qui s'annonçait d'hors et déjà pénible. Elle devait faire une analyse des ingrédients avant de pouvoir réellement s'atteler à la potion.

-Mais allez-y, je vous dis! Je peux rentrer seule sans problèmes! Je suis préfète-en-chef, vous vous rappelez? Fit Lily exaspérée.

Amelia et Stella voulaient attendre qu'elle ait fini pour rentrer toutes ensemble à la tour Gryffondore, mais Lily qui ne voulait pas les faire patienter, essayait sans succès de leur faire comprendre que pour elle, rentrer seule n'était pas un problème.

-Bon, écoutez-moi bien les filles! Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. J'en ai pour un bon moment ici, alors rentrez à la salle commune et je vous rejoindrais plus tard!

Voyant qu'Amelia allait protester, Lily sortit un petit calepin et une plume de son sac et prenant un air menaçant, elle leur dit:

-Protestez encore une fois et c'est le retrait de point et la retenue pour demain! Vous voulez vraiment passer votre journée à nettoyer les fientes de hiboux à la volière avec Rusard alors que vous pourriez aller faire les boutiques à Pré-au-Lard?

L'argument porta rapidement ses fruits, et il ne fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour que les deux filles déguerpissent.

Lily sourit et entra dans la bibliothèque qui était presque vide. Evidemment qu'après une soirée pareille, peu avait l'idée d'aller travailler à la bibliothèque!

Elle rencontra deux amies de Serdaigles de 7ème année qui semblaient plongée dans un devoir d'une longueur impressionnante! Elle s'avança vers leur table, n'ayant manifestement pas l'envie de rester seule ce soir.

-Salut les filles! Je peux m'asseoir avec vous?

-Bien sûr Lily! Répondit la petite brune nommée Kayla tandis que la blonde acquiesçait.

Lily sortit plume, encre et parchemin et les déposa sur la table.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites là les filles?

-On finit le devoir de Slughorn! On a préféré s'y mettre tout de suite, vu la tonne de travail qui nous tombe dessus.

-Vous avez eu la même idée que moi apparemment! Sourit Lily en écrivant le titre de son devoir. Je vais chercher quelques livres je reviens tout de suite!

Elle sortit de table et se mit à la recherche des livres dont elle pourrait éventuellement avoir besoin. Elle revint un bon quart d'heure plus tard, ployant sous le poids des bouquins qu'elle avait apporté avec elle.

Elle se mit au travail tout en discutant avec ses deux amies..

Elle avait bien eu raison de renvoyer Stella et Amelia à la Salle Commune, songea Lily en ressortant de la bibliothèque, une heure plus tard, le sac rempli de livres traitant des "douze propriétés du sang de dragons".

Son devoir était déjà bien entamé, et maintenant qu'elle avait toutes les informations qu'il lui fallait, la rédaction n'en serait que plus facile!

Car ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait décidé d'être plus "cool", qu'elle allait négliger ses études! Ca non! Elle aimait trop la magie pour renoncer à s'instruire à son sujet! Surtout que cette année, les professeurs leur avaient préparés un programme réellement intéressant!

Arrivée dans l'immense hall d'entrée, elle bifurqua et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient au deuxième étage. Là, elle prit à droite et constata avec soulagement qu'elles n'étaient pas inondées! Mimi Geignarde devait être de bonne humeur…

Heureusement pour elle d'ailleurs; elle ne se voyait pas du tout monter jusqu'au sixième étage pour aller au WC! Surtout que c'était une envie très pressante!

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle quittait les toilettes, soulagée. Elle décida de rentrer à la tour Gryffondore. Seulement, les couloirs étant assez encombrés à cette heure-ci, et elle décida d'emprunter un chemin certes plus long, mais aussi bien moins fréquenté!

Silencieuse, elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Pensées qui étaient tournées vers Dorcas et les filles. Lily trouvait vraiment que ça tournait au ridicule.

Elle aurait dit que cette dispute durerait deux ou trois jours à tout casser et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre mais elle s'était trompée.

Cela faisait bien maintenant deux semaines qu'elles ne s'adressaient plus la parole et Lily avait été contrainte de dormir dans sa chambre de préfète qui heureusement n'était pas trop éloignée de la salle Commune des Gryffondors.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière elle, mais Lily, tout abandonnée à ses pensées ne les entendit pas. Et ils se rapprochaient d'elle à une vitesse alarmante…

Sans qu'elle ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il se passait, elle fut violemment tirée en arrière avant d'être plaquée sans aucune douceur contre le mur.

Une douleur lancinante se fit ressentir lorsque sa tête frappa le mur de pierre froid et des larmes de douleur perlèrent à ses yeux, lui brouillant la vue durant quelques secondes.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste, elle sentit des mains froides lui attraper avec force les poignets et les maintenir contre le mur de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Alors ma belle Evans…On fait moins la maligne maintenant! Susurra une voix à son oreille. Voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy? Dit-elle dans un souffle.

-C'est toi que je veux! Fit-il tandis que sa main gauche qui avait lâché son poignet, se promenait allègrement sous le pull léger de Lily.

La main glacée de Lucius Malefoy caressait avidement sa peau douce et chaude, lui arrachant des frissons de dégoût.

-Ridicule! Cracha-t-elle. Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi Malefoy! Et enlève tes sales pattes de là!

Malefoy, dans un accès de fureur, lui lâcha totalement ses poignets avant de lui enserrer le cou avec force.

-Qui te parles de sortir ensemble? Tu as dû mal comprendre…Quand je parlais de toi, je parlais seulement de ton corps…

-Espèce d'ordure! En plus d'être un Mangemort, tu vas devenir un violeur! Cria-t-elle en se débattant.

Mais Malefoy avait de la force et rien de ce qu'elle fit, ne lui fit lâcher prise. Il resserra au contraire sa prise sur le cou frêle de la jeune Evans la faisant ainsi suffoquer. Elle tenta bien de se dégager. Ses mains essayaient sans succès d'écarter celles de son assaillant. Mais plus elle essayait, plus il resserrait son étreinte.

-Exactement! Être…un Mangemort, amène… à certains…privilèges dont…celui-là…dit-il d'une voix suave en contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait Lily.

Ses mains se resserrèrent encore autour de son cou, alors qu'elle paniquait de plus en plus. Elle manquait cruellement d'air et sa tête commençait à tourner. Bientôt, la peur prit le pas sur la panique et des larmes lui brouillèrent sa vue déjà floue.

Qu'allait-il lui arriver?

-Plus tu te débats et plus tu m'excites! Fit-il à son oreille en la mordillant.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux clos le long de ses joues, tandis qu'elle perdait peu à peu pied à la réalité. L'air lui faisait vraiment défaut! Semi consciente, elle perçu de l'agitation autour d'elle. Puis, la poigne de Malefoy disparut et elle tomba lourdement au sol dans un bruit mat.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour croiser deux yeux bleus qui semblaient inquiets. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais Malefoy n'était nulle part.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il est parti. Fit Julian Scott, un des meilleurs amis d'Aydan.

-Merci! Dit Lily sincèrement avec un faible sourire.

-Tu ne crois pas tout de même pas que j'allais laisser cet enfoiré de Mangemort te toucher? Surtout toi, la petite amie de mon meilleur ami?

-Peu de personnes dans Poudlard ont le courage de s'opposer à Malefoy et à sa clique, malheureusement! Déclara Lily.

Julian ne sut que répondre et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

Il la raccompagna jusque devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Là, Lily lui demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour te remercier?

-Rendre mon meilleur ami heureux! Répondit Julian avec un sourire.

-Mais ça je le fais déjà! Rétorqua-t-elle avec arrogance.

-C'est vrai! Constata-t-il avec amusement. Alors…devenons amis!

Lily sourit et lui tendit sa main qu'il attrapa dans la sienne.

-Amis?

-Amis! Confirma-t-il en souriant. Il lui lâcha la main.

-Julian? Demanda Lily en redevenant sérieuse.

-Oui?

-N'en parle pas à Aydan s'il te plait!

Julian sembla hésiter mais accepta tout de même.

-C'est bien parce que c'est toi! Je ne lui dirais rien, mais sache que s'il se doute de quelque chose et me pose des questions, je ne lui mentirais pas.

-Merci! Fit Lily soulagée.

-Il n'empêche que tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un…

-Non! Répondit Lily d'un ton catégorique.

-Il continuera à s'en prendre à toi, tant qu'il n'aura pas obtenu ce qu'il voudra! Tu devrais au moins en parler à Lupin!

-Me parler de quoi? Fit Remus en arrivant à leur hauteur.

-De rien! Coupa Lily en décochant un regard noir à Julian.

-Quant on parle du loup…fit celui-ci.

Il ne remarqua pas le malaise grandissant de Remus et de Lily.

-Bon, il se fait tard…je vais rentrer! Prend soin de Lily, Lupin!

Et Julian s'éloigna sur ses paroles, semant le doute dans l'esprit de Remus.

De quoi devait lui parler Lily? Pourquoi Scott lui avait-il dit de prendre soin de Lily?

-Lily? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui?

-De quoi parlait Scott?

-Oh, de rien d'important!

-Lily! Ne me mens pas!

-Tu sais quoi? Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer à ma chambre de préfète. Bonne nuit Remus.

Et sur ce, elle disparut tout aussi vite que Julian Scott précédemment, laissant Remus dans un énorme nuage de soupçon et de doutes…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9:

**Chapitre 9:**

-Oh Merlin! Se lamenta Lily le lendemain matin, en se regardant dans la glace après une bonne douche.Elle avait une énorme marque écarlate sur le cou, marquant l'endroit où Malefoy l'avait quasiment étranglée!

La marque s'étendait d'une oreille à l'autre et était on ne peu plus voyante! Elle toucha doucement la marque mais enleva rapidement sa main. Elle avait l'impression que sa peau était en feu! Et la douleur était cuisante, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Lily s'inspecta dans le miroir, cherchant tout autre marque ou indice qui aurait laissé soupçonner à une agression, mais elle ne trouva rien d'autre, pour son plus grand plaisir!

Elle allait repartir dans la chambre lorsqu'elle se souvint… Elle porta sa main à l'arrière de son crâne et la palpa doucement. Elle grimaça. Elle avait une belle bosse, qui était fort heureusement dissimulée par sa chevelure de feu.

-C'est le grand jour et je ne ressemble à rien! Gémit-elle en essayant de réparer les dégâts. Car en parlant de grand jour, elle voulait dire par là que ça allait être à Aydan et elle, leur première sortie officielle en tant que couple. Mais rien des couches de fond de teint qu'elle appliqua consciencieusement ne masquait _"le petit souvenir de la veille"_ qui résistait.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de vaines tentatives de camouflage, Lily capitula et enleva toute trace de maquillage de son cou. Elle avait meilleur temps d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh qui, elle en était sure, lui arrangerait ça en deux temps trois mouvements.

Ravie d'avoir trouvé une solution à son problème, elle sortit de la salle de bain, l'esprit léger avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Maintenant se posait à elle un autre dilemme: _qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir mettre?_

Eh oui! On avait beau avoir un dressing rempli des plus fabuleux vêtements qu'on puisse trouver, on ne savait jamais quoi mettre!

Et aujourd'hui, spécialement, elle voulait être belle, briller comme une étoile. Elle soupira avant de rester couchée là, en travers de son immense lit à baldaquin, cinq bonnes minutes.

Puis prise d'une soudaine idée de génie, elle se releva d'un bond et fila dans son dressing. Elle avait trouvé **LA** tenue.

Une très jolie robe d'été.

La robe était blanche, brodées de fils d'argent et dénudait légèrement le dos. Elle arborait un très joli décolleté soulignant et mettant en avant la poitrine de celle qui la portait. La robe n'était ni trop longue ni trop courte, lui arrivant à mi-cuisse.

La robe était faite d'un tissu fin, et doux comme de la soie, juste parfait pour cette fin de saison.

Elle l'assortit à une très jolie paire d'escarpins blancs.

Surexcitée, elle enfila robe et chaussures rapidement avant de courir devant le miroir. Elle s'observa d'un œil critique. La tenue était magnifique mais…il manquait quelque chose!

Elle se tritura les méninges quelques instants avant de trouver l'élément manquant. Elle se dirigea vers son dressing et en sortit une magnifique ceinture de tissu fin, couleur argenté.

Elle enfila la ceinture et dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour réussir à faire un nœud convenable dans son dos.

Elle admira le résultat dans le miroir et se contorsionna dans tous les sens pour voir si le nœud était correctement noué. Satisfaite, elle passa au maquillage qu'elle choisit simple et discret mettant ses yeux et sa jolie bouche rosée en valeur.

Elle démêla ses cheveux et boucla une mèche ici et là, à l'aide de sa baguette. Son reflet lui fit un clin d'œil et lui dit d'un air mutin la faisant rire:

-Ils seront tous à tes pieds!

Elle attrapa un sac à main argenté et y déposa sa baguette. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'un détail la frappa, la faisant subitement redescendre du petit nuage sur lequel elle était installée depuis un certain temps:

Si elle allait à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh voudrait savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé et lui poserait des questions auxquelles Lily ne devait pas répondre. Car si elle racontait à l'infirmière ce qu'il lui était arrivé, Dumbledore en serait informé.

Et elle savait très bien qu'une agression physique et sexuelle comme elle en avait été la victime la veille, était sanctionnée par un renvoi pur et simple de Poudlard. Or, si Malefoy se faisait expulser, Merlin sait ce qu'il lui arriverait à elle ou à sa famille dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Et une vengeance de la famille Malefoy n'était jamais une bonne chose, surtout en ces temps troublés!

Non, elle ne pouvait décemment pas se rendre à l'infirmerie en ayant connaissance des conséquences qui en résulteraient.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, sa joie s'étant brusquement envolé.

Qu'allait-elle faire? Elle n'allait pas annuler son rendez-vous avec Aydan à cause de cet imbécile de Malefoy! Ca non! Elle refusait de voir gâcher cette journée en plus de la soirée de la veille!

Elle se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais quelque chose! Elle avait bien pensé mettre une écharpe, mais sans rire! Qui aurait l'idée de mettre une écharpe sous ce soleil éclatant et ce ciel bleu? Le maquillage ne dissimulait rien, alors quoi? Il lui fallait quelque chose de magique, qui serait bien plus résistant et camouflant…

Mais oui!! Sortilège de camouflage!! Comment n'avait-elle pas pu y penser plus tôt??

Elle s'empara de sa baguette et s'empressa de jeter son sortilège à l'endroit voulu. Elle se précipita vers le miroir et souffla un bon coup, lorsqu'elle vit que la marque avait disparut. Enfin disparut était un bien grand mot! Elle était toujours là, mais dissimulée! Il faudrait juste penser à le renouveler toutes les 12 heures!

Elle regarda l'heure et quitta rapidement la pièce, une boule à l'estomac. Elle était légèrement nerveuse et avait l'impression d'être revenue en arrière. C'était comme si elle avait de nouveau douze ans et qu'elle allait à son premier rendez-vous…

Elle sourit à ce souvenir et se mit en marche. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle arrivait dans le hall où une centaine d'étudiants se pressaient et râlaient à cause de Rusard qui vérifiait le nom des élèves ayant l'autorisation de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard et les faisaient passer un à un au Capteur de Dissimulation.

Lors de son arrivée, elle surprit des regards appréciateurs et vicieux posés sur elle, qui semblaient venir en majeure partie des mâles de 7ème années toutes maisons confondues. Elle se mit dans la file et vit Alice et Dorcas.

-Quelle importance si on cache des objets interdits puisqu'on les emporte **DEHORS**? Pesta Dorcas qui n'était pas reconnue pour sa patience. C'est ce qu'on rapporte à l**'INTÉRIEUR** qu'il faut contrôler. Son impertinence lui valu quelques minutes de plus sous le Capteur de Dissimulation.

Lily eut un pincement au cœur en songeant qu'elle aurait pu être en ce moment même avec ses amies… Elle passa elle aussi sous le Capteur et pu enfin quitter l'atmosphère étouffante du hall d'entrée pour retrouver la fraîcheur matinale du parc de Poudlard.

Elle vit Aydan, nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre qui semblait l'attendre, et elle eut un grand sourire, il ne l'avait pas vue.

Elle s'approcha de lui en douce et arrivée derrière lui, posa ses mains sur ses yeux, le faisant ainsi sursauter.

-Qui c'est? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est Lily Evans, préfète-en-chef des Gryffondors, 17 ans et actuellement ma petite amie qui ne perd rien pour attendre répondit-il avec un sourire mutin.

Lily enleva ses mains, et il lui fit face. Il la regarda de bas en haut, les yeux légèrement écarquillés par la surprise.

-Tu es magnifique Lily! Vraiment splendide!

-Merci! Fit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant. Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de répondre:

-Mais tu n'es pas mal non plus…

Il eut un sourire charmeur:

-Mais j'espère bien, princesse…

Il attira son visage près du sien et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres douces. Il lui prit la main et elle y entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

Le chemin jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard fut réellement agréable, ponctué des rires de Lily et Aydan qui ne cessaient de se chamailler comme un vieux couple. Ils décidèrent de commencer par aller voir du côté de Honeydukes pour commencer.

Ils entrèrent dans l'énorme confiseries et se tenant toujours par la main, firent le tour du magasin en commentant telle ou telle sucreries, comparant les effets, les goûts.

Ils remplirent un bon panier chacun de sucreries en tout genre et pour tous les goûts et Lily en profita pour se refaire une petite réserve de Chocogrenouilles et s'acheta plusieurs paquets de Patacitrouilles, de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, de Ballongommes de Bullard, de Fondants du Chaudron et de Baguettes magiques au réglisse.

Elle avait l'intention d'en envoyer une bonne partie à ses parents qui adoraient véritablement les sucreries du monde magique qui n'avaient rien de comparable à celle du monde Moldu!

Ils sortirent du magasin et firent un détour par la poste où Lily envoya un colis à ses parents remplis de sucreries fraîchement achetées de chez Honeydukes.

Puis ils décidèrent d'aller voir les boutiques de costumes. Car en effet, ils n'avaient encore aucune idée précise du costume qu'ils voulaient et savaient qu'ensuite les plus beaux costumes seraient raflés par les autres élèves de Poudlard.

Ils arrivèrent devant une boutique dont l'enseigne indiquait _" Chez Bonnie Couture, votre magasin de prêt-à-porter"_.

Lily et Aydan admirèrent la vitrine merveilleusement bien décorée et finirent par entrer dans le magasin.

Le magasin était vaste et lumineux et regorgeait de costumes en tout genre. La boutique était néanmoins luxueuse et Lily devina que c'était le genre de magasin où il ne fallait pas lésiner sur les moyens pour se dégotter un costume.

Ils déambulèrent dans les rayons à la recherche de déguisements et essayèrent pour s'amuser divers déguisements mais lorsqu'un costume allait à l'un, il n'allait pas à l'autre et il leur fallait absolument des costumes assortis.

Ils désespérèrent trouver chaussure à leur pied, lorsque la vendeuse du magasin, une vieille femme à l'air tout à fait sympathique leur proposa leur aide.

Ils essayèrent une bonne vingtaine de costumes mais rien ne leur plaisait réellement. Ils retinrent toutefois le costume de Cléopâtre et César.

Puis la vendeuse, les inspecta de son regard perçant et eut un sourire mystérieux:

-Je crois… que j'ai peut-être les costumes qu'il vous faut… Je les gardais pour des personnes _spéciales_…et je crois que je les ai trouvées!

Elle les jaugea une nouvelle fois du regard avant de disparaître dans l'arrière boutique et de revenir avec les costumes recouverts d'une housse noire protectrice. Elle leur tendit à chacun un cintre et les mena à deux cabines très luxueuses. Lily et Aydan entrèrent dans leur cabine respective et revêtirent leur costume.

Lorsque Lily se retourna pour faire face au miroir, elle eut le souffle coupé. Elle avait l'impression que la robe avait été faite pour elle. Elle moulait son corps comme une seconde peau et était réellement sublime. Elle était juste superbe. Lily savait que c'était _cette _robe. Elle avait eu le coup de foudre!

Elle ne montra pas sa robe à Aydan, préférant lui faire la surprise…

Elle ressortit de la cabine les yeux brillants et attendit qu'Aydan sorte de la sienne. Il avait l'air amplement satisfait. Ils se consultèrent du regard et se dirigèrent à la caisse pour payer. La vendeuse leur souhaita un bon après-midi et ils sortirent joyeusement de la boutique.

Ils filèrent déjeuner aux Trois Balais et ressortirent sur le coup des 13h00 pour se promener dans Pré-au-Lard. Ils allèrent s'acheter une glace qu'ils dégustèrent en amoureux assis sur un banc. Sitôt qu'il eut finit sa glace Lily s'assit sur les genoux d'Aydan et lui embrassa doucement les lèvres à l'endroit où il avait de la glace.

-Hmmm tes lèvres sont délicieuses! Fit-elle avec malice.

-Ah bon? Fit-il. Fais-moi goûter les tiennes, histoire que je vois si elles sont aussi bonnes que les miennes…

Lily ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

-Alors? Fit-elle, taquine.

-Hmmm, je me souviens plus très bien…tu veux pas recommencer, histoire de voir si…

-Idiot! Fit-elle en riant, avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et de se lever. Bon, tu viens? Les autres vont nous attendre! On a rendez-vous où déjà?

-Devant la poste! Répondit-il.

-Alors, allons-y! fit Lily gaiement en lui attrapant la main.

Ils évoluèrent lentement, appréciant le fait d'être ensemble avant de retrouver les autres.

Ils passèrent ainsi devant une fontaine et Lily eut un sourire machiavélique. Entraînant Aydan derrière elle, elle le mena au bord de ladite fontaine. Il la regarda, surpris de ce soudain changement d'itinéraire.

-J'aimerais me laver les mains! Se justifia-t-elle. Elles sont toutes collantes depuis que j'ai mangé ma glace!

Il haussa les épaules et la regarda s'approcher de la fontaine, se pencher et…

Il se retrouva trempé de la tête aux pieds… Il secoua la tête lentement, comme pour assimiler ce qui lui arrivait et lui faire comprendre par la même occasion que sa vengeance ne serait pas très douce! Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quelque chose, elle détala comme un lapin.

Elle courrait rapidement en riant, esquivant aux passages les passants qui la regardaient mi-amusés par tant de joie et par son comportement insouciant, mi-réprobateur. A son passage, ils levaient les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire: _"Ahhh, les jeunes!!_

Mais la joie et le rire semblaient être particulièrement communicatif puisque lorsqu'ils virent Aydan complètement trempé essayer de la rattraper, ils rirent de bon cœur pour la plupart et suivirent avec intention le dénouement de la course-poursuite.

Lily continua à courir, mais dû se résigner à ralentir l'allure, à bout de souffle. Aydan profita de ce ralentissement pour la rattraper et finit par la coincer contre la vitrine de la boutique _" Chez Bonnie Couture"_ qu'ils avaient visités plus tôt dans la journée.

Aydan essaya de prendre une expression mécontente, et poussa une sorte de grognement mais ses yeux brillants de malice et son grand sourire, le contredisait.

-Tu ferais un bien piètre acteur! Fit Lily en riant.

-Acculée au mur, tu trouves encore des choses à me répondre! Tu es vraiment incroyable! Fit-il en souriant.

Un vieillard qui passait par là, visiblement accompagné de son épouse ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter:

-C'est bien à ça qu'on reconnaît les femmes! De vraies pipelettes! Elles ne peuvent s'empêcher de faire des commentaires sur tout et sur rien. Fit-il d'un ton exaspéré en secouant la tête.

**-Auguste!** Fit sa femme, visiblement outrée par les paroles de son époux. Cesse donc de proférer des idioties et de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas! Et laisse donc ces jeunes tranquilles!

-Exactement ce que je vous avais dit! Rétorqua le vieux en roulant des yeux, prenant à témoin Lily et Aydan ainsi que le reste des passants.

Il ne reçut pour toute réponse de sa femme, qu'un bon coup de canne sur la tête suivie d'un regard menaçant:

-Cesse de faire le clown et avance! On n'a pas toute la journée! Crois-tu que les courses vont se faire toutes seules?

-Oui Esther! Fit le vieux en mimant le salut militaire et en reprenant sa marche faisant rire tous le monde présent.

Sitôt furent-ils partis qu'Aydan reporta son attention sur Lily.

-Ne crois pas que je t'ai oublié, toi! Glissa-t-il.

-Et quelle sera ma punition? Fit-elle malicieusement.

-J'ai pas encore décidé! Alors pour le moment…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et l'embrassa tendrement mais passionnément. Leurs langues encore parfumées des glaces vanilles chocolat mangées un peu plus tôt, se mélangèrent.

Ils furent coupés par un:

**-"Beeeeeeeeeeeârk**"! Retentissant, lancé par un enfant visiblement âgé de 6-7 ans qui les dépassait, accompagné de ses parents.

Enfant qui se tordait le cou pour regarder Lily et Aydan s'embrasser:

-Maman!! T'as vu?! Le garçon, il embrasse la jolie fille!!

Lily et Aydan se laissèrent gagné par l'hilarité et Aydan se dégagea. Il regarda sa montre et sursauta.

-On est en retard! Fit-il avant d'attraper Lily par la main et de l'entraîner dans un dédale de raccourcis. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la poste et furent accueillit par des _"AH ENFIN!!"_ et des _"C'EST PAS TROP TÔT!!"_.

Les amis d'Aydan décidèrent de se rendre au magasin de Quidditch, mais Lily qui n'aimait pas trop ce sport qu'elle qualifiait de "dangereux et inutile" préféra aller à la librairie. Julian Scott, qui comptait parmi les amis d'Aydan lui jeta un regard d'avertissement et déclara d'un ton désinvolte:

-Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne jusqu'à la librairie! On ne va pas laisser Lily aller toute seule là-bas! Hein Aydan?

-D'accord! Répondit celui-ci! Mais pas de bêtises!

Julian et Lily partirent donc dans le sens opposé.

-Alors? Demanda Julian. Ca va?

-Ouais, répondit Lily, légèrement gênée.

-Tu t'es remise de hier soir?

-Plus ou moins, répondit-elle évasivement.

Il y eut un silence.

-Est-ce que tu en as parlé à quelqu'un?

-Non! Je préfère que ça reste entre nous. En parler à quelqu'un ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

-Tu te trompes. C'est le fait de n'en parler à personne qui aggravera les choses!

-Ecoute Julian, je ne veux pas revenir là-dessus! Alors s'il te plait, évite d'en parler.

-D'accord. Bon on est arrivé, on se retrouve vers 15h00 au Trois Balai pour boire un verre tous ensemble?

-Ca marche! A toute à l'heure!

Lily regarda partir Julian puis se décida à entrer dans la librairie. A peine avait-elle fait un pas à l'intérieur, qu'elle buta contre quelqu'un.

-Remus?

-Lily?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demandèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils rirent, gênés. Chacun se souvenant de la conversation de la veille.

-Et bien, je suis venue chercher un livre que j'ai mis de côté et toi?

-Pareil! Ça te dirait qu'on reste un moment ensemble? Les autres sont au magasin de farce et attrapes pour un bon bout de temps alors…

-Avec plaisir! Je vais chercher mon livre et on va faire un tour!

-Je t'attends devant la porte, alors!

Il sortit et Lily le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

Ils se promenèrent dans Pré-au-Lard durant une bonne heure, parlant de tout et de rien, évitant soigneusement de revenir sur le sujet de la veille. Trop content de s'être retrouvés, de passer enfin du temps ensemble, ils voulaient juste en profiter et non passer ce précieux temps à se disputer bêtement. Ils se rendirent aux Trois-Balais et s'installèrent à une table libre.

Ils commandèrent une Bierreaubeurre à Madame Rosmerta et continuèrent de discuter joyeusement puis chacun ne sachant plus trop quoi dire se turent. Remus observa alors Lily minutieusement. Puis son regard crocha sur son cou… il avait l'impression que… c'était comme si…comme si elle avait tenté de _dissimuler_ quelque chose avec la magie. Il le sentait.

Le loup le lui disait. Mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. C'était juste étrange. Peut-être cela avait-il avoir avec la chose dont Lily discutait avec Scott la veille au soir… Il fut tenté de poser la question mais se retint.

Lily, gênée par le regard de son meilleur ami, eut soudainement peur lorsqu'elle le vit scruter son cou… c'était comme s'il savait… Elle se dépêcha de trouver un sujet de conversation pour détourner son attention.

-Alors? Tu t'es trouvé une cavalière pour le bal? Lança-t-elle.

-Oui! Sirius m'a convaincu de… commença-t-il.

-Salut! Dirent-elles Marlène et Alice en arrivant à leur table, légèrement gênées mais néanmoins contentes de voir Lily et Remus. On peut s'asseoir avec vous?

-Bien sûr! Leur répondirent-ils. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes ensemble et la gêne du début s'évapora rapidement pour ne laisser place qu'à la complicité.

Aydan suivi de Julian et Addison Scott et d'Eros McNamara entra dans le pub. Il confia à ses amis la mission de chercher une grande table, puis repéra Lily et se dirigea vers elle.

Il échangea une poignée de main amicale avec Remus et fit une bise à Marlène et Alice qui piquèrent un fard avant d'embrasser Lily.

Voyant qu'Aydan restait debout, Remus lui proposa:

-Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir?

-Heu…fit Aydan. C'est que je suis avec trois autres amis…

-Alors venez vous asseoir avec nous! Proposa Marlène. Ça sera toujours plus sympa et puis ça fait depuis une éternité qu'on a plus eu Lily pour nous alors…

-D'accord! Fit-il avec un sourire, je vais aller les chercher…il se leva de table et partit.

Entre-temps, James et Dorcas arrivèrent et repérant Remus, arrivèrent à leur hauteur. Dorcas se crispa lorsqu'elle aperçut Lily mais lui adressa tout de même un _"salut"_ avant de prendre place aux côtés de James qui ne cessait de babiller au sujet des fantastiques costumes qu'il avait trouvés avec Marlène un peu plus tôt.

Aydan arriva avec ses amis et fut surpris de voir Dorcas et James. Il les salua tout de même avant de présenter ses amis à tout le monde. Lily vit Dorcas arborer un sourire charmeur lorsque Aydan la présenta à Addison Scott, le frère de Julian. Ils prirent des chaises et rapprochèrent une autre table, car la place venait à manquer.

-Il faut garder quatre places! Rappela James. Les autres vont arriver!

Ils prirent trois autres chaises et les disposèrent autour de la table.

Dès que tout le monde eut donc trouvé sa place, un joyeux brouhaha s'éleva de la table. James faisait une liste et montrait à Remus ses achats, Marlène et Alice discutant avec Aydan tandis que Lily et Dorcas renouait plus ou moins contact.

-Alors? Fit Dorcas. Ca va?

-Oui! Tout va plus ou moins bien et toi?

-Pareil.

Il y eut un silence gêné entre elle avant que Dorcas ne demande:

-Et avec Aydan? Il a l'air d'être vraiment quelqu'un de bien!

-Oui! Tout va parfaitement bien entre nous! On s'entend vraiment bien, et il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus adorable. On passe la plupart de notre temps à se chicaner, rire et flirter… Et toi? Côté amour, ça va?

-Mouais! Un garçon par-ci un par-là…C'est ni le top ni le désert…

-Et tu as un cavalier pour le bal? Demanda Lily.

-Non, pas pour le moment. Pourtant ce n'est pas les invitations qui manquent…

-Ah! Je vois.

-Mais en parlant de ça… le copain d'Aydan? Fit Dorcas en se penchant vers Lily d'un air intéressé. Il est vachement canon!

-Lequel? Fit Lily, heureuse que Dorcas lui "reparle".

-Addison Scott! Fit cette dernière. Tu le connais bien?

-Pas tellement. Il est plutôt du genre timide…

-Timide timide? Ou juste timide?

-Timide timide! Répondit Lily. Je dirais même qu'il est taciturne. Il est très intelligent mais très effacé. On dirait qu'il se _"cache"_ derrière ses bouquins.

-Ah? Fit Dorcas. Dis-m'en en plus.

-Alors… Il a 17 ans. Il est le Serdaigle en puissance. Le seul coin où tu risques de le croiser en dehors de sa salle commune, c'est la bibliothèque. Il ne prend presque jamais ses repas à la Grande-Salle, parce qu'il n'aime pas trop la foule et il est très gentil. Que pourrais-je te dire d'autre?

-Il a déjà eu des petites amies?

-Alors ça, je n'en sais strictement rien! Je…

Elle fut coupée par James qui bondit de sa chaise en criant :

-_**SIRIUS!! PETER!! ON EST LA!!**_

Lily se figea.

- Ah oui… fit Dorcas visiblement aussi désappointé que Lily. J'avais oublié ce détail…

-Tu appelles ça **"_un détail_"**? Moi j'appelle ça un** "problème de taille"!**

-Oui surtout que ces derniers temps, il est de plus en plus insupportable. Surtout quand on parle de toi et ou d'Aydan!

Lily se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

Peter et… Sirius débarquèrent…avec Tinsley Carmichael et Ashley Tinsdale!

Lily, Dorcas, Alice et Marlène poussèrent un soupir de désespoir, elles allaient devoir supporter ces deux dindes!

-**SALUT LA COMPAGNIE!** Lancèrent Tinsley et Ashley. Puis remarquant Lily, Tinsley ajouta avec un sourire aguicheur:

-Salut Aydan! Comment ça va mon chou?

Lily était soufflée! Hallucinait-elle ou Tinsley était bel et bien entrain de draguer Aydan **DEVANT** elle? C'était de la provocation pure et simple! Une bouffée de rage s'empara d'elle. D'abord Sirius et après Aydan…

Tinsley fit la bise à Marlène, Alice et Dorcas comme si elles étaient de bonnes amies en ignorant Lily. Puis elle embrassa Eros, Julian et Addison avant de déposer un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de Aydan. Elle prit place face à Lily.

Tout de suite, elle se crut obligée de provoquer Lily.

-Alors Evans, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Comme tu vois je prend un verre avec des amis!

Lily se tourna vers Dorcas et reprit leur conversation à voix basse, là où elles l'avaient laissées. Mais c'était sans compter Tinsley…

-Je me trompe peut-être mais… tu n'étais pas "_censée"_ être en froid avec les filles?

-Et alors? En quoi cela te regarde-t-il?

-Oh, moi je dis ça, je dis rien… c'était juste pour faire la conversation!

-Et bien abstiens toi à l'avenir! Conclut Lily avec froideur.

-Waouh! Tu es aussi aimable que la reine des glaces! Rappelle-moi déjà pourquoi tu n'as pas été envoyée à Serpentard? Ah oui c'est vrai… tu n'es qu'une fille de moldu…

Lily vit rouge, mais contint sa fureur. Elle répliqua calmement:

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi, toi, la plus grande emmerdeuse que Poudlard ait jamais connue, n'a pas été envoyé à Serpentard?

Un éclat de rage passa dans les yeux de Carmichael. Oh, non elle n'allait pas se laisser écraser par Evans. Elle allait l'humilier, la blesser. La blesser et ça allait faire mal, très mal…

-Dis-moi Evans…fit Tinsley avant de marquer un temps de pause. Ce n'est pas trop dur de te faire rejeter par tout le monde?

Lily fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait Tinsley.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

Tinsley émit un petit rire.

-Mais voyons, je veux parler de _tes amis_… D'abord Dorcas, ensuite Marlène et Alice…Sirius…Remus… ils t'ont tous reniés! Sans oublier…_ta sœur_…oui ta sœur qui ne supporte même plus de rester dans la même pièce que toi… ta sœur avec qui tu t'entendais si bien auparavant….celle-là même qui t'insulte dès qu'elle en a l'occasion!

Lily se figea, perdant toutes les couleurs présentes sur son visage.

Tandis que Dorcas qui était la seule assez proche, pour entendre la conversation, crispa sa main sur sa baguette.

-Ils t'ont tous laissés tombés les uns après les autres… _à croire qu'ils ne tenaient pas tant à toi_! Tu ne signifies _rien_ pour eux, Evans. _Non, absolument rien_. Sinon, ils auraient été là hier soir dans le couloir du troisième étage, tu ne penses pas? D'ailleurs c'est étonnant que tu n'en aies gardé aucune ..._trace_!

Lily devint livide. Comment savait-elle ça? Comment? Elle n'en avait parlé à personne!!

-Oui, ils auraient dû être là pour toi, pour te secourir, mais le fait est qu'il n'y avait personne! Parce que tu n'es rien à leurs yeux. Et puis, qui d'autre qu'eux, sait pour toi et ta famille? Qui d'autre qu'eux auraient pu me révéler ce que je sais? Ils étaient les seuls à le savoir! _Les seuls, Evans_! Et pourtant, aujourd'hui,** je sais tout**! Alors, demande-toi **qui parmi eux a trahi tes secrets? **T'as trahi toi?

Lily se sentait déconnecté de la réalité. Un de ses amis, avait-il pu la trahir? Non! C'était impossible. Elle refusait de le croire! Mais Tinsley avait semé le doute dans son esprit. Il n'y avait que quatre personnes à savoir pour elle et sa sœur! Et ses quatre personnes comptaient parmi ses amis les plus proches!

-**La ferme Carmichael**! Dorcas se leva d'un bond, baguette levé en direction de Tinsley. Les autres, surpris, se turent aussitôt.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as appris ça, mais ni moi ni les autres ne t'avons rien dit. Comment peux-tu insinuer une chose pareille? Lily est notre amie! Et elle compte énormément pour nous. Nous sommes unies par l'amitié et la confiance! Et je ne te laisserais pas détruire tout ce que nous avons mis sept ans à construire!

-_Oh comme c'est touchant_! Fit Tinsley en ricanant. Elle se leva à son tour et sortit elle aussi sa baguette. Mais à ta place Meadowes, je ne la ramènerais pas trop… Car si vous teniez tant à elle, _pourquoi_ ne vous êtes-vous pas parlé depuis plus de deux semaines?_** Et surtout pourquoi, oui pourquoi personne n'était avec elle, hier soir quand elle s'est fait agressé?**_

Dorcas, trop accablée par la nouvelle, ne trouva rien à redire tandis que Tinsley éclatait d'un petit rire satisfait. Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers Lily qui gardait obstinément les yeux baissés.

Lily leva deux yeux étincelants d'une rage difficilement contenue et les planta dans les améthystes de Tinsley.

-Je te conseille dès maintenant, de cesser ton petit jeu Carmichael. Siffla-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

La table se mit à trembler, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus violemment au fur et à mesure que la colère s'emparait de Lily.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais ne te mêles plus d'aucune façon de ma vie privée!

Une bouteille de bierraubeurre et tous les verres posés sur la table explosèrent.

Tinsley dut bien admettre en son for intérieur, qu'en ce moment même, Lily était réellement impressionnante. Elle déglutit difficilement.

Lily secoua la tête, dégoûtée, quitta la table et sortit des Trois Balais. Il lui fallait de l'air.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Tinsley ait tout gâché? Pourquoi? Surtout au moment où elle avait enfin eu l'occasion de parler avec ses amies!

Et comment avait-elle su?_ Pour Pétunia? Pour l'agression? Comment ?_

Pouvait-elle encore avoir foi en ses amis ?

Elle secoua la tête.

Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait avoir foi en ses amis. Tinsley Carmichael n'avait tenté que de l'éloigner de ses amis et de semer le doute dans son esprit. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse avoir comme une débutante.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, frustrée de ne pas avoir de réponse à ses questions.

Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour s'attirer le mépris de Tinsley Carmichael ? Elle se croyait toujours obligé de la provoquer !

Et malgré toute la maîtrise d'elle-même qu'avait Lily, Tinsley était la seule à réussir à lui faire péter les plombs.

-Ah, Evans ! fit la voix tant haïe ! On avait pas finit notre "_petite discussion" _!

Lily fit volte face.

-On a plus rien à se dire Carmichael ! Tu as trouvé ça amusant de me descendre devant tous mes amis ? De dévoiler mes secrets ? Tant mieux pour toi ! Mais sache que si tu remets ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ton nez dans mes affaires, je n'hésiterais pas à me servir de ma baguette sur toi !

-En effet, j'ai trouvé ça tellement…tellement… _amusant_ ne conviendrait pas pour décrire l'intensité des sentiments que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là ! _Jouissif_ conviendrait mieux ! Et dis-toi bien que _je te prendrais tout_ ce à quoi tu tiens le plus… Et oui, j'ai déjà commencé par Sirius…tu aimais Sirichou, n'est-ce pas ? C'était tellement voyant ! Et pathétique! Je t'ai pris tes amies. Qui sera le prochain ? Remus ? Aydan ? _Pourquoi pas les deux_ ? fit Tinsley en ricanant.

Le sang de Lily ne fit qu'un tour. Elle colla littéralement son poing sur le visage de Tinsley, qui ne s'y attendant pas, bascula et tomba au sol. Celle-ci, se releva d'un bond, le regard haineux et se jeta sur Lily. Elles tombèrent toutes les deux et Tinsley eut l'avantage. Elle s'assit sur le ventre de Lily et lui administra deux puissantes gifles qui claquèrent dans un bruit mat. Lily attrapa les cheveux de Tinsley qui glapit de douleur, et en profita pour la renverser sous elle, échangeant ainsi les rôles.

Lily frappa Tinsley qui, gémissant sous le coup, lui enfonça ses ongles dans la peau du bras et la griffa jusqu'au sang. Mais Lily continua à frapper Tinsley, alors que celle-ci, bloquée sous Lily cherchait un moyen de la faire basculer. Tinsley finit par repousser violemment Lily des deux mains et elles roulèrent au sol en se frappant n'importe où comme des chiffonnières. Lily finit par avoir l'avantage et s'asseyant sur Tinsley, lui administra gifle après gifle jusqu'à ce que des encouragements criés par la foule qui s'était rassemblée autour d'elles, lui firent reprendre conscience de ses actes.

Elle colla un dernier poing à Tinsley avant de se relever, essuyant du bras, le sang qui coulait de sa tempe. Tinsley profita de ce répit pour cracher du sang par terre avant de se relever prestement. La haine prenant le dessus sur la raison, si toute fois elle en avait une, Tinsley sortit de sa poche sa baguette.

Lily voulant faire de même, constata avec effarement qu'elle avait laissé toutes ses affaires à l'intérieur, dont sa baguette !

-C'est ça que tu cherches, Evans ? fit Tinsley en sortant de sa poche la baguette de Lily. On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas sortir sans ta baguette ? Ah, mais j'oubliais ! _Tu n'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe_, comment pourrais-tu t'en souvenir ? Elle affichait un rictus malfaisant.

-Une sang-de-bourbe peut-être, mais **une sang-de-bourbe qui t'a cassé la gueule, y a pas deux minutes **! Hein Tin-tin !répliqua Lily moqueusement.

La Tin-tin en question poussa un cri de rage et brandissant sa baguette lança un :

**-RICTUSSEMPRA !**

Lily se fit violemment propulsé contre la vitrine des Trois-Balais qui explosa en la faisant passer à travers et elle finit sa course contre une table qui se brisa sous la violence de l'impact.

Des cris se firent entendre dans le pub…

La douleur s'insinuait dans chaque muscle, chaque partie de son corps. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration était rauque. L'envie de rester couchée par terre, la tentait énormément mais le fait de botter le train arrière de Tinsley était plus tentant encore! Elle se relevait doucement, avec un horrible mal de dos, s'écorchant les mains sur les morceaux de verre, lorsque Tinsley qui ne semblait pas s'être calmée, lui jeta un autre maléfice :

-**Ventus** !

Un vent tourbillonnant la percuta de plein fouet et l'éjecta violemment contre le mur du bar.

La rage se saisit d'elle. Non, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser humilier par Tinsley Carmichael devant tout le monde. Elle allait lui montrer ce qu'il en coûtait de se frotter à Lily Evans! Elle se releva bien déterminée à mettre la raclé du siècle à Tinsley.

Mais pour ça, il lui fallait sa baguette ! Alors elle tenta :

-**Accio Baguette **!

Sa baguette échappa des mains de Tinsley et formant des cercles dans les airs, arriva directement dans la main droite de sa propriétaire.

Lily avança péniblement vers Tinsley qui était figée de surprise. Elle avait fait de la magie sans baguette ! Lily Evans avait fait de la magie sans baguette ! Et Lily Evans avançait vers elle en ce moment même… Des sueurs froides glissèrent le long de son dos…

-Si tu crois qu'il faut que ça pour m'achever, t'es bien loin du compte Carmichael ! siffla Lily en s'arrêtant à deux mètres de cette dernière. Et c'est pas une _pouffiasse_ comme toi qui…

-Une quoi ? s'écria Tinsley scandalisée !

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de Lily.

-_Une pouffiasse_ ! répéta Lily.

Tinsley lâcha sa baguette et se précipita sur Lily qui ayant anticipé la réaction de sa meilleure ennemie, lui décocha une droite bien sentie avant de se jeter sur elle.

-Tu m'a traité… de sang de bourbe, mais…tu te bats…comme un Moldu! Tu es…pathétique! Fit Lily en continuant à la frapper.

Quelqu'un la tira en arrière pour les séparer mais elle se débattit furieusement et échappa à la poigne de la personne avant de se jeter à nouveau sur Tinsley qui répondit du mieux qu'elle put aux coups. Cette fois-ci, elle sentit deux paires de bras, l'encercler par la taille et la tirer en arrière.

Elle se rangea, et la respiration saccadée, se laissa entraîner. Elle se retourna et fit face à Aydan et Remus. Remus qui la regardait d'un air sévère.

-Non mais ça va pas de vous battre comme ça !

-C'est elle qui a commencé !

-Et alors ? Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui répondre !

-Et me laisser faire ? Mais t'es malade !** _Le jour où je me laisserais marcher sur les pieds par cette Carmichael, les poules auront des dents !_**

Et voilà, rien que de parler de cette Carmichael la mettait dans tous ses états ! Remus la regarda, confus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Lil's ?

-Il m'arrive que je hais Carmichael ! Elle…Elle me provoque tout le temps ! Et je sais pas…c'est comme, comme si…je ne sais pas ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre Remus ! Je…c'est…

-Bon, on en parlera plus tard. En attendant, il faut aller réparer les dégâts, et t'excuser auprès de Mme Rosmerta. La pauvre a failli avoir une crise cardiaque quant elle t'a vu passer à travers sa vitrine! Moi aussi d'ailleurs! Fit-il en la fusillant du regard.

Lily baissa la tête, honteuse et s'en alla de suite s'excuser auprès de la propriétaire des Trois-Balai avant de réparer la vitrine d'un puissant "reparo" qui remit tout à neuf. Elle prit ses affaires et échappant à ses amis, rentra en clopinant au château par le passage secret de la cave de chez Honeydukes plutôt que par le chemin traditionnel.

Elle arriva dans sa chambre de préfète comme une furie et déposa ses affaires sans aucune douceur sur son lit. De rage et d'anxiété, elle balança à terre, tout ce qui était à sa portée. Livres, cosmétiques, habits, jonchèrent rapidement le sol. Sa chambre ne ressemblait plus à rien! Elle continuait à faire les cents pas, trébuchant et jurant sans arrêt.

N'arrivant pas à se calmer, elle décida d'aller prendre l'air dans le parc. Seulement, le parc était rempli d'étudiants qui rentraient en masse de Pré-au-Lard, et ceux qui profitaient du soleil, pour se détendre. Il lui fallait un endroit calme. Un endroit où personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller la trouver. Elle se mit en chemin, une question en tête:

**_Comment Tinsley avait-elle pu savoir?_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11:**

Comment Tinsley avait-elle pu savoir? Pour sa sœur? Pour l'agression? Pour Sirius?

Elle tournait et retournait la situation sous tous les angles, mais elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait toujours pris la précaution de vérifier qu'elles étaient seules, ses amies et elle, avant de parler de sa sœur. Et en ce qui concernait Sirius, seule Dorcas était au courant.

Ses amis l'avaient-elles trahie? Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Non, c'était impossible! Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Ces amies ne l'auraient jamais trahie, et encore moins pour Tinsley Carmichael!

Assise là depuis des heures, elle se reposait en boucle les mêmes questions, sans jamais n'y trouver de réponse.

Les jambes se balançant nonchalamment dans le vide, elle repensait à cet après-midi. L'après-midi qu'elle avait attendu des semaines durant. La perspective de passer une journée entière avec Aydan en amoureux, d'échapper à l'ambiance lourde qu'il régnait à Poudlard, l'avait tellement réjouie.

Elle aurait eu l'occasion d'oublier ses problèmes du quotidien.

Mais comme le dit le proverbe, _"chassez le naturel, il revient au galop"_.

Ici ce serait plutôt **_"chassez les problèmes, ils reviennent au galop"_** pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

Elle avait l'impression que le bonheur la fuyait. Il suffisait qu'elle en entraperçoive un bout pour qu'il s'enfuie en courant. Tout ce qu'elle touchait s'écroulait autour d'elle. Sans qu'elle n'en connaisse la raison.

Elle en avait tellement marre. Elle était lassée. Elle n'avait plus ni l'envie ni la force de se battre. Et puis à quoi bon? Se disait-elle.

Elle avait l'impression de tout avoir perdu. Nate, ses amis, Sirius…

Son regard se baissa automatiquement dans le vide. Et dire qu'elle avait cru toutes ses années avoir le vertige!

Ce dont elle avait réellement peur, était l'inconnu. Et là, dans la nuit noire, elle admirait la vue qui s'étendait en dessous d'elle. C'était magnifique. Grisant.

Cette hauteur lui donnait l'impression d'être maîtresse de son destin, d'avoir toutes les cartes en mains. C'était peut-être vrai.

Elle voyait de là-haut, des choses qui lui avaient échappées jusqu'alors. Elle avait le choix.

_"Ils t'ont tous reniés!"_

Cette phrase résonnait sans cesse dans sa tête, comme pour la torturer davantage.

Elle la blessait au plus profond de son être. Elle le ressentait.

Elle se sentait plus seule de minute en minute, comme si un gouffre se creusait entre elle et ses amis et l'empêchait de les rejoindre.

_"Ils t'ont tous laissés tombés les uns après les autres…"_

Une larme coula sur sa joue, qu'elle effaça du dos de sa main blessée rapidement.

_"A croire qu'ils ne tenaient pas tant à toi!" _

Un vide s'insinua en elle. Avait-elle seulement eu l'illusion d'être entourée par de vrais amis? Ne s'étaient-ils pas juste joués d'elle?

_"Tu ne signifies rien pour eux." _

Elle essayait de lutter contre ses pensées parasites, mais les doutes l'assaillaient de toutes part, la rendant plus vulnérable que jamais.

_"Ils auraient dû être là pour toi." _

Personne n'avait été là pour elle.

_"Qui d'autre qu'eux aurait pu me révéler ce que je sais?"_

Elle se leva, sur le rebord en pierre de la tour, faisant face de toute sa hauteur à ce qui avait été autrefois sa plus grande peur. Le vide.

Elle ne savait pas qui avait tout raconté à Tinsley.

Elle était perdue. Et personne ne pouvait l'aider. Mais elle devait choisir.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les autres décider pour elle.

En quête d'un signe qui pourrait l'aider, elle leva la tête.

La lune à presque pleine lui apparut devant les yeux, dans toute sa splendeur. Si belle, si lumineuse, mais aussi…tellement fatale.

Elle eut une triste pensée pour Remus. Et elle soupira.

Scrutant toujours le ciel, quelque chose attira son regard.

_Une étoile. _

Une étoile brillant plus que les autres. Une étoile spéciale.

Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres.

_Sirius_.

L'étoile du chien. **Son** étoile.

Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues pâles. Elle avait trouvé son signe.

* * *

Remus remonta à la salle commune avec James, Peter et les filles. Ils étaient bien silencieux, et le reste des étudiants l'avaient remarqués.

Remus, était inquiet. Il n'avait pas revu Lily depuis la bagarre. Elle n'était pas venue manger!

Qui plus est, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, tant moralement que physiquement. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi dur avec elle. Mais il avait eu tellement peur!

Personne ne savait où était Lily.

Et dans l'état où elle était, mieux valait ne pas la laisser seule. Surtout après cette histoire d'agression!

Remus commençait à paniquer, ce qui n'était jamais très bon!

Il ne savait même pas si Lily était rentrée à Poudlard!

Elle pouvait tout aussi bien être resté à Pré-au-Lard! Et Sirius était introuvable lui aussi.

Et c'était lui qui avait la carte! Quel idiot celui-là aussi!

Impossible de lui mettre la main dessus! Il allait l'entendre!

Il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter. Aydan la cherchait partout. Les filles se rongeaient les sangs.

Dorcas lui avait confié nerveusement que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Lily dans cet état.

Elle avait déjà vu Lily en colère, mais au point de se battre avec quelqu'un, jamais!

Ils passèrent le portrait et Remus, surpris, s'immobilisa.

Puis reprenant contenance, et la colère prenant le dessus, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers Sirius qui était tranquillement assis aux côtés de Tinsley Carmichael assez mal en point.

Lily l'avait bien amochée!

La lèvre fendue, elle semblait avoir le nez cassé, un œil au beurre noir et plusieurs hématomes couvraient ses bras.

Il attrapa Sirius par sa cravate et le tira jusqu'au dortoir, manquant de l'étouffer.

-**ESPECE D'IRRESPONSABLE!** Cria-t-il, faisant sursauter Sirius.

**TU DISPARAIS PENDANT DES HEURES SANS NOUS DIRE OÙ TU ES!!!**

-Mais…

-**ON AVAIT BESOIN DE TOI!!!**

-Mais Remus…

-**ET MONSIEUR ETAIT TRANQUILLEMENT ENTRAIN DE DRAGUER!!!**

-Hé! Mais écou…

-**MAIS JE REVE OU QUOI? COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE D'ÊTRE AUSSI…**

-**REMUS!** S'écria Sirius à son tour, faisant ainsi taire Remus qui lui lança un regard meurtrier. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Il y a que tu disparais pendant des heures pour aller draguer!!!

Sirius le considéra, étonné.

-Mais je fais ça tout le temps! Je ne comprends pas! Tu ne me ferrais pas une crise de jalousie par hasard? Fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

-**SIRIUS!** Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter! Où est la carte? J'ai besoin de la carte!

Sirius sortit de sa poche, le parchemin vierge et Remus le lui arracha quasiment des mains.

Il l'activa, la déplia et se mit à chercher avidement.

-Qui est-ce que tu cherches comme ça?

-Lily! Grogna Remus en pleine concentration.

-Elle n'était pas censée être avec vous? Fit Sirius, étonné!

-Non. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis l'histoire des Trois-Balais! Mais ce n'est pas possible! Je ne la trouve pas! Elle n'est nulle part!

Sirius lui prit la carte des mains, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la carte:

-Trouve Lily Evans!

La carte réagit au quart de tour, et un petit point affichant Lily Evans, grossit et se mit à clignoter pour attirer son attention.

-Bah tu vois, elle est là ta Lily! Pas la peine de te faire du…

Remus lui reprit la carte des mains et poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il vit où se trouvait sa meilleure amie.

-Sirius, elle est à la salle d'astronomie!

-Et alors?

-Ça fait depuis six ans qu'elle rechigne à monter sur un balai! Elle a le vertige Sirius! Que crois-tu qu'elle aille faire à la tour d'Astronomie? C'est la plus haute tour du château!!!

-Tu crois…qu'elle veut…se suicider? Dit Sirius dans un souffle.

-Je ne vais pas attendre pour le savoir Sirius! Tu viens avec moi!

Remus sortit du dortoir en courant et passa devant les autres sans leur accorder un regard.

Il courut à perdre haleine dans les couloirs, prenant tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite, avant d'y arriver.

Il appuya sur la poignée de la porte qui résista. Sortant d'un geste vif sa baguette, il lança un sortilège:

-Alohomora!

Mais la porte résista encore une fois. Énervé, il enfonça la porte d'un coup d'épaule, qui céda sous son poids.

Il la vit tout de suite, de dos, illuminée par la lumière de la lune à demi pleine. Craignant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise, il ne put s'empêcher de crier:

-**LILY!!!**

Elle sursauta violemment manquant de basculer dans le vide avant de se retourner.

Il remarqua son expression surprise, mêlée à de l'incompréhension, et les larmes qui balayaient ses joues pâles.

En quelques enjambées il fut à sa hauteur. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça!!! Souffla-t-il à son oreille. J'ai eu tellement peur! Tu ne peux pas même imaginer! Quand j'ai vu sur la carte où tu étais…et quand je t'ai vu près du bord alors que…

Lily, surprise par les paroles de son meilleur ami, s'écarta de lui.

-Tu…commença-t-elle, stupéfaite. Tu as cru que je voulais me suicider?

Remus hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

Contre toute attente Lily éclata de rire. Un grand rire clair et cristallin.

Elle riait tellement qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle riait pour évacuer sa tension. Une forte douleur se propagea vers ses côtes, la forçant à se calmer un temps soit peu.

-Remus!!! Fit-elle en reprenant son souffle. Je suis venue ici pour _réfléchir_!!! J'avais besoin d'être seule un moment et de me remettre en question… il fallait que je fasse le point sur moi, sur vous, sur tout. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention en venant ici de me suicider. J'avais juste besoin d'un endroit calme et tranquille!!!

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Lily.

-Il ne fallait pas te mettre dans tous tes états!!! Je sais que ces temps j'agis sans réfléchir, mais tout de même. Je tiens trop à la vie pour…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et le prit dans ses bras. Il la serra tout contre lui.

Elle émit un petit gémissement de douleur qu'elle tenta en vain de dissimuler. Remus, grâce à ces sens aiguisés de loup-garou avait entendu.

Il s'écarta d'elle et lui jeta un regard soupçonneux. Elle baissa la tête honteusement.

-Allez viens! Je crois qu'un petit tour à l'infirmerie s'impose!

Lily recula de quelques pas.

-Oh non!!! Tu ne me feras jamais remettre un seul pied dans l'antre du dragon!!! Hors de question!!! Je n'ai que quelques égratignures…Elle va me garder des jours et des jours et je vais rater les cours et je vais prendre du retard et… balbutia-t-elle.

-Ne fais pas d'histoire jeune fille! Gronda Remus d'un air autoritaire. Tu vas aller à l'infirmerie et te faire soigner!!! Et je t'y emmènerais de gré ou de force. Et une fois que tu seras rétablie, nous pourrons alors avoir une vraie conversation. Je crois qu'on en a tous les deux besoin.

Lily soupira, résignée. Quand il arborait cet air avec elle, cela ne servait à rien de résister.

Remus était tout aussi buté qu'elle, voire même plus.

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte et elle le suivit avant de se stopper.

Elle venait de remarquer Sirius posté contre le chambranle de la porte.

Il affichait un petit sourire en coin comme pour la défier de résister à Remus.

-**LILY!** Aboya Remus en se retournant la faisant sursauter.

Elle envoya un regard meurtrier à Sirius qui arborait un sourire moqueur et suivit son meilleur ami sans protester.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie fut silencieux et dès le moment où ils posèrent un pied dans l'infirmerie, le _"dragon"_ comme l'appelait si bien Lily, se jeta sur elle.

D'un coup de baguette, les vêtements de Lily étaient pliés sur une chaise, alors qu'elle-même portait désormais une blouse blanche. _"Le dragon"_ lui fit un examen complet:

-Vous avez de la chance Miss Evans! Après une chute pareille… Je ne vous pensais pas si irresponsable…Je vais être obligé de vous garder ici deux trois jours, le temps que vous vous remettiez!

-**HORS DE QUESTION!!!**s'écria Lily faisant sursauter Remus et Sirius.

-Nous en avons déjà parlé la dernière fois Miss Evans! Vous resterez ici le temps qu'il faudra! Mais en attendant, prenez cette potion! Fit Mme Pomfresh en lui tendant un gobelin remplit d'une potion bleue fumante.

Remus, anticipant déjà la réaction de son amie, pouffa d'un rire silencieux. Il connaissait l'horreur qu'inspirait l'infirmerie de Poudlard à son amie.

Sirius, le regarda surpris et Remus lui répondit silencieusement: _"tu vas vite comprendre"_.

Lily se saisit du gobelet et le renifla d'un air suspicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

L'infirmière lui jeta un regard noir.

-_"Ça"_ est une potion qui vous remettra d'aplomb.

Lily haussa les sourcils, pas convaincue.

-Mais encore?

Pomfresh soupira d'impatience.

-Je ne boirais rien sans savoir ce que c'est!!! Je vous préviens!

-Ne soyez donc pas si têtue Miss Evans! Croyez-vous vraiment que je vous ferais boire quelque chose qui nuirait à votre santé?

Lily baissa la tête, honteusement.

-Mais… commença-t-elle.

-**_BUVEZ!!! _**S'exclama Pomfresh à bout de patience. Ou je vous la fait avaler de force!

Lily leva vers l'infirmière un regard de défi, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres, l'air de dire _"j'aimerais bien voir ça"_!

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, l'infirmière fondit sur Lily, tel un vautour.

Lily, ne l'ayant pas vu venir, réagit à la dernière seconde en sauta du lit en grimaçant.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire _"ouf"_ que déjà l'infirmière l'avait stupéfixié et qu'elle se retrouvait à nouveau sur son lit, le gobelet entre les lèvres.

Pomfresh finit de lui faire boire la potion, avant de lui rendre sa mobilité d'un coup de baguette, un sourire satisfait flottant sur ses lèvres.

Lily lui jeta un regard noir, avant de froncer les sourcils d'un air boudeur et de soupirer.

Sirius, d'abord ébahi de voir Mme Pomfresh en arriver à cette extrémité, finit par éclater de rire alors que l'infirmière administrait à Lily une autre potion.

Il fut bientôt suivi dans son hilarité par Rémus qui n'en pouvant plus.

Sitôt les potions prises, Lily leur lança un regard qui n'augurait rien de bon pour eux.

-Vous…Vous aurez de mes nouvelles! Articula-t-elle difficilement avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur dû aux potions.

Rémus et Sirius se regardèrent avant de pouffer.

Pomfresh se tourna alors vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous encore là, vous deux? Vous comptez prendre racine ou bien? Allez… **DEHORS!**

Ils partirent donc rapidement, rejoignant la salle commune.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lily fut autorisée à quitter l'infirmerie par une Pomfresh à bout de patience.

-Si tous les élèves étaient comme vous Miss Evans, lui avait dit l'infirmière, cela ferait longtemps que j'aurais été internée à Ste Mangouste pour folie!

-Ne soyez donc pas si dure avec vous-même! Déclara Lily en riant avant de quitter l'antre du dragon.

Elle rejoignit la tour des Gryffondors où elle fut presque étouffée par Dorcas, Marlène et Alice qui lui sautèrent dessus sitôt qu'elle eut passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-Hé! S'écria-t-elle, en riant. Je sors de l'infirmerie, vous voulez pas m'y renvoyer, si?

Dorcas qui comprit l'allusion se détacha d'elle en lui lançant un regard amusé.

Marlène et Alice suivirent le mouvement et l'embarquèrent, chacune par un bras, jusqu'à un canapé où étaient assis les maraudeurs et Franck.

Lily fut chaleureusement accueilli par ses amis, et discuta quelques instants avec eux avant de se tourner vers Rémus.

-Au fait, tu voulais me parler non?

Rémus acquiesça et lui sourit.

-Allons au dortoir dans ce cas!

Ils s'excusèrent auprès des autres avant de monter au dortoir des Maraudeurs. Ils s'assirent sur le lit du jeune loup.

-Je t'écoute, fit Lily.

Il y eut un silence avant que Rémus ne se lance à l'eau.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai? Demanda-t-il.

-De quoi?

-Est-ce que tu t'es réellement fait agressée comme le prétend Tinsley?

Le regard de Lily se durcit et elle se raidit à l'entente du nom haït.

Puis elle rencontra le regard de Rémus et baissa la tête.

-C'est vrai, déclara-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

Rémus sembla s'être pris un coup de poing.

-Je pensais que… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre. Quand?

-Il y a deux jours, déclara Lily la voix chevrotante et les yeux toujours baissés sur ses genoux.

Je rentrais de la bibliothèque et j'ai fait un détour par les toilettes des filles. Je rentrais à la tour et je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Rémus qui la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

-Je…Il est arrivé est m'a collée contre le mur… Je me suis cogné la tête et… il m'a attrapé les poignets…et…et il a passé une de ses mains sous mon pull…

Sa gorge se serra à ce souvenir l'empêchant de parler durant quelques secondes tandis qu'un sanglot silencieux faisait tressauter ses épaules.

Rémus passa lentement sa main dans son dos, pour l'apaiser.

-Il… il me caressait… je lui ai dit d'arrêter…et il m'a prit à la gorge… Il m'étranglait Rémus. J'ai eu tellement peur Rémus. Si tu savais…Rémus…

De nouveaux sanglots s'emparèrent d'elle, tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Revivant avec difficulté ce souvenir.

Rémus fit de son mieux pour la calmer mais elle semblait tellement paniquée, tellement bouleversée que la seule chose qu'il voulait en ce moment, était de mettre la main sur celui qui faisait souffrir sa "petite sœur" et de lui infliger mille et une tortures.

La voix entrecoupée de sanglots, elle continua à lui raconter l'histoire, assaillie par des flashs de la scène.

Elle avait encore l'impression de sentir ses mains froides autour de son cou.

-…Et Julian est arrivé…il m'a ramené à ma chambre...

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me voir? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé? Demanda Rémus tandis qu'il se dégageait d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux, la colère et la tristesse se mêlant dans son regard.

Il était déçu, elle le sentait.

-J'ai eu peur… je voulais juste…oublier…murmura-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence avant que Rémus ne se décide à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début du récit de son amie.

-Qui est-il? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, murmura-t-elle en baissant le regard.

Il se leva d'un bond, tandis que ses yeux mordorés étincelaient de rage.

-Tu ne peux pas, ou tu _ne veux pas?_ Cria-t-il.

Lily ne répondit pas.

Rémus explosa.

-**DIS-MOI! DIS-MOI QUI IL EST!!!** Hurla-t-il.

-_Non_! Dit-elle fermement en se levant à son tour.

Rémus vint se mettre face à elle, tremblant de rage. Il l'obligea à le regarder.

**-JE LUI AI PROMIS, LILY! JE LUI AVAIS PROMIS DE TE PROTÉGER QUOIQU'IL ARRIVE!**

Elle le regarda confuse, ne sachant pas de qui il parlait.

**-JE LUI AVAIS PROMIS QU'IL NE T'ARRIVERAIT RIEN!**

Elle comprit alors.

_-Nate…_

**-DIS-MOI QUI!**

-Non, tu n'as pas à le savoir, Rémus. Les conséquences seraient…

**-JE ME FOUS DES CONSEQUENCES!!! JE VEUX SAVOIR QUI EST CET ENFOIRÉ!**

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation Lily perdit son sang froid.

**-MOI PAS REMUS!!!MOI JE NE M'EN FOUS PAS!!!**

Rémus darda sur elle un regard froid avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller, claquant la porte avec une telle violence qu'elle en sortit de ses gongs et tomba à terre dans un bruit assourdissant!

Dans un cri de fureur, Lily se jeta à sa poursuite telle une furie, descendant les marches quatre à quatre, et le rattrapa alors qu'il traversait d'un pas rageur la salle commune.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se retourner.

Elle posa sur lui un regard où brillait une rage sans égale et lui cria d'une voix presque hystérique.

**-CROIS TU VRAIMENT QUE JE TE CACHERAIS QUELQUE CHOSE DE SI IMPORTANT SI JE N'AVAIS PAS UNE BONNE RAISON DE LE FAIRE?**

**-JE CROYAIS QU'ON SE DISAIT TOUS!** Répliqua-t-il. **TU N'AS PAS CONFIANCE EN MOI? C'EST CA? JE NE SUIS PAS ASSEZ IMPORTANT POUR QUE TU M'EN PARLES?**

Elle le regarda les yeux brillants, visiblement blessée.

-S'il y a bien quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance, c'est **toi** Rémus. Je te confierais ma vie s'il le fallait. Et je pensais que tu l'avais compris depuis longtemps. Justement, je pensais que **TOI**, mieux que personne tu pourrais me comprendre. Que **TOI**, tu comprennes que je préférais garder le silence, que tu attendrais que je sois prête pour t'en parler. Mais apparemment je me suis trompée.

Puis sur ses paroles, elle tourna les talons et passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre de préfète.

* * *

Dorcas resta songeuse après le départ de Lily et Rémus. De quoi allait-il bien pouvoir parler? De la bagarre avec Tinsley Carmichael?

Elle aurait aimé tellement savoir ce qu'ils se disaient!

Comme pour répondre à sa demande, un hurlement en provenance du dortoir des maraudeurs retentit, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle commune.

Il y eut un grand silence dans ladite salle, alors que les hurlements reprenaient de plus belle.

**-DIS-MOI! DIS-MOI QUI IL EST!!!**

Elle compris alors qu'il s'agissait de Rémus et se demanda ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait hurler de cette manière et surtout contre Lily.

Quelque chose avait dû mal se passer.

Elle se leva prête à y aller mais Alice la retint par le bras.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas s'en mêler Dorcas! Quoi que ce soit, c'est leurs affaires, et tu ne ferais qu'empirer la situation en y allant!

Dorcas grogna quelque chose envers Alice, lui montrant ainsi son mécontentement. Elle détestait avoir tord!

**-JE LUI AI PROMIS, LILY! JE LUI AVAIS PROMIS DE TE PROTEGER QUOIQU'IL ARRIVE! JE LUI AVAIS PROMIS QU'IL NE T'ARRIVERAIS RIEN! DIS-MOI QUI IL EST!**

Re-sursautement dans la salle commune. Sirius coula un regard inquiet en direction de James.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller voir ce qu'il se passe, quand même? Demanda-t-il.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec lui pour une fois! Déclara Dorcas avant que James n'ait pu répondre quelque chose, en se levant à nouveau. Tu viens Sirius? On va aller voir ça de plus près!

Sirius hocha la tête et se leva.

-Vous êtes sourds ou simplement _débiles_? Fit Marlène en se mettant devant eux, les poings sur les hanches et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Euh… firent les deux concernés, surpris.

-Vous n'irez nulle part! C'est une histoire entre Lily et Rémus et vous n'avez pas à vous en mêler. S'ils ont quelque chose à vous dire, ils le feront d'eux-mêmes plus tard.

-Mais… commença Dorcas!

-T-t-t-t-t! Émit Marlène en pointant un doigt menaçant envers son amie, comme pour la défier de dire quelque chose

.

Mais devant l'air menaçant qu'elle affichait, ni Sirius ni Dorcas ne s'y risquèrent.

-Maintenant rasseyez-vous! Et je ne veux plus entendre un bruit sortant de votre bouche!

Trop hébétés pour parler, les deux concernés se rassirent docilement sans protester.

James éclata de rire.

-Waouh! J'aimerais vraiment savoir comme tu fais pour leur faire fermer leur claquet! Ces deux-là sont vraiment indomptable!

Marlène rougit sous le compliment et adressa un sourire timide à James tandis que Dorcas et Sirius bombaient le torse, fièrement.

-_Indomptables_? Le mot est faible! Rit Marlène. _Ce sont de vraies fouines qui mettent leur nez partout_! C'est fou, ils n'ont aucun tact! _De vrais sauvages!_

-Hé! S'exclamèrent les deux protagonistes.

Marlène se retourna vers eux, l'air menaçant.

-J'avais dit plus _**UN**_ mot! Grinça-t-elle,

Ils la fermèrent tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

Toute la troupe éclata de rire.

**-JE ME FOUS DES CONSÉQUENCES!!! JE VEUX SAVOIR QUI EST CET ENFOIRÉ!**

**-MOI PAS REMUS!!!MOI JE NE M'EN FOUS PAS!!!**

La voix de Lily retentit avec force, les faisant tous taire.

Puis il y eut un bruit violent de porte qui claque suivit d'un bruit tonitruant.

-Vous croyez qu'ils se sont entretués? Demanda Sirius sur le ton de la conversation.

**-LA FERME!** S'exclamèrent en même temps Marlène et James.

Sirius se renfrogna et grommela dans sa barbe des choses qui ressemblait à _" bande d'amis indignes" "crétins"_ et autres insanités.

Il se stoppa lorsqu'il vit Rémus apparaître, les traits tirés par une rage sans précédant.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Il était plus qu'effrayant.

Le silence se fit d'un coup dans la salle commune alors que Rémus la traversait.

Puis Lily qui semblait encore plus énervée que Rémus et semblait sur le point d'exploser au vu des étincelles qui crépitaient autour d'elle, arriva vers Rémus et l'attrapa par le poignet.

**-CROIS TU VRAIMENT QUE JE TE CACHERAIS QUELQUE CHOSE DE SI IMPORTANT SI JE N'AVAIS PAS UNE BONNE RAISON DE LE FAIRE? **Hurla-t-elle d'une voix hystérique.

**-JE CROYAIS QU'ON SE DISAIT TOUS! **Répliqua-t-il.** TU N'AS PAS CONFIANCE EN MOI? C'EST ÇA? JE NE SUIS PAS ASSEZ IMPORTANT POUR QUE TU M'EN PARLES?**

Sirius et les autres furent tellement surpris que s'ils n'avaient pas été assis, ils en seraient tombés par terre.

Voir Rémus remettre la confiance de Lily en question…eux qui étaient comme frères et sœurs…

Lily semblait aussi choqué qu'eux.

Et sa rage sembla retomber d'un coup.

Elle mit un certain temps avant de répondre quelque chose à Rémus, d'une voix froide à glacer le sang.

-S'il y a bien quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance, c'est toi Rémus. Je te confierais ma vie s'il le fallait. Dit-elle. Et je pensais que tu l'avais compris depuis longtemps. Justement, je pensais que **TOI**, mieux que personne tu pourrais me comprendre. Que **TOI**, tu comprennes que je préférais garder le silence, que tu attendrais que je sois prête pour t'en parler. Mais apparemment je me suis trompée.

A ces mots, Rémus sembla avoir pris un sacré coup et il la regarda partir, les yeux dans le vague.

Il semblait presque déconnecté. Il ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas.

James se leva et alla à la rencontre de son ami qui ne sembla même pas le voir, tandis que des chuchotements d'excitation commentant la scène que les élèves venaient de voir retentissaient.

-Hé Lunard! Ça va?

Ledit Lunard ne sembla même pas l'avoir entendu et murmura d'une voix douloureuse:

-Lily…mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Dorcas essaya d'aller voir Lily dans sa chambre mais seuls des sanglots lui répondirent.

Considérant que la situation avait assez duré et voulant retrouver ses amis, la jeune femme se rendit d'un pas décidé à son dortoir avant de se rendre à la volière.

Oh oui, la situation avait bien assez duré et elle allait leur rendre leur sourire et tout redeviendrait comme avant… peut-être même mieux qu'avant…

Elle avait un plan et un atout de poids jouant en sa faveur.

Ils allaient voir de quel bois elle se chauffait!

**Foi de Dorcas Meadowes, les choses allaient bouger à Poudlard!**

* * *

A 16 h00 précise, huit personnes reçurent une lettre écrite de la main de Dorcas Meadowes.

_Chers amis, _

_Rendez-vous ce soir à 20h00 dans la salle sur Demande. _

_Et vous avez intérêt d'y être où je viendrais personnellement m'occuper de vous et je vous y traînerais par la peau des fesses s'il le faut!_

_Et vous savez très bien que j'en suis capable! _

_Un petit indice sur la raison de cette soirée: La boule magique…_

_A toute à l'heure! Dorcas M.

* * *

  
_

Voici la suite… Alors vous avez aimé?

Des critiques des remarques? Tout est bon à prendre alors ne vous gênez pas!!!


End file.
